Advice from a friend
by Yakamaniac
Summary: Gale falls alseep in the woods and wakes up in the bakery with Peeta and there friendship continues from there. Gale x Peeta. Goes into arena and afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

Advice from a friend

Gale sat hunched against a tree, his arm lying out lazily and his bow and arrow lying on the ground next to him.

He had already caught a squirrel today and no other animals seemed to be emerging, the hunter sighed and decided to lay for a few seconds and close his eyes.

He could feel himself slowly drifting off to sleep but don't nothing to prevent it, Gale allowed his head to drop to the ground, the man's body slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

The smell of freshly baked bread danced along Gale's nostrils causing him to jolt awake, Gale quickly jumped awake and inspected the room around him.

He seemed to be surrounded by shelves with loaves of bread on them and the place was kept fairly clean, he was lying on a freshly cleaned sofa.

Gale looked directly in front of him and saw Peeta staring at him, "What the hell Peeta?" Gale growled.

"You fell asleep in the forest, and it started raining so I brought you here" Peeta frowned.

"Oh, how did you know where I was?" Gale questioned.

"I was coming to find you anyway to give you some bread, sorry for making sure you don't get ill" Peeta turned away from the hunter and continued working with the dough on the table.

Gale watched for a moment the way he moved his hands, kneading the dough and squeezing it with his fingers.

"So where is this bread, I'm starving" Gale grinned.

Peeta returned the smile and pointed to half a loaf of bread sitting on the table in front of Gale, the hunter picked up the loaf and slowly inspected it before taking the first bite.

"Like it?" Peeta asked with a large smile across his face.

Gale smiled a few bits of the bread showing through his teeth and nodded.

"Oh god drink some water and clean your teeth" Peeta chuckled while pulling a glass out of a cupboard; Gale snatched the glass and walked over to the sink and began filling the container with water.

"Careful we only have so much" Peeta twisted off the tap and frowned.

For a moment Peeta stared at Gale's face, he wanted to lean closer but mentally slapped himself for thinking so, a light blush spread across his face and he made his way over to the bread dough.

Gale walked over to the man kneading the bread dough, he once again watched the bakers hands move through out the contents. "What time is it?" Gale asked.

"About six" Peeta shrugged.

"Crap I got to get home" Gale panicked.

"Don't worry, they already know you're here" Peeta smiled at the taller male.

"Oh" Gale stood still and nervously scratched his head. "Had the impression you hated me" Gale shrugged.

"I do" Peeta teased.

Gale chuckled and took one more smell of the freshly baked bread; it was like heaven to his nose. The smell encouraged Gale to wolf down the remaining bread he still held clutched in his hands, "Hungry?" Peeta smirked.

Gale shot him a look that screamed "What do you think?"

"Well I got to give some to the pigs, even though Ive just fed one" Peeta once again teased Gale causing the hunter to step forward and playfully punch him in the shoulder.

"Can I help you with that?" Gale sighed.

Peeta was shocked, "I thought you were a hunter?"

"Yeah, but I'm gonna be staying here so I should help" Gale smiled at Peeta.

Peeta couldn't help return the smile at such a charming face, "OK"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gale stood patiently in front of the oven, the smell of the bread constantly swatting his nose.

Peeta was still kneading some dough, with a look of intense concentration on his face.

Gale turned and stared at Peeta, he wanted something interesting to happen or maybe just stare at the man's face, and he couldn't put his finger on what he wanted to do.

"Hey Gale! The bread" Peeta gently slapped Gale across the face to knock him back into sense.

"Oh right!" Gale jumped, he grabbed the oven glove and pulled out the steaming out bread and placed it on the table.

"Pay attention Gale" Peeta groaned.

The hunter chuckled and scratched the back of his head and apologized "Sorry"

"Put this in the oven" Peeta passed Gale the uncooked material that apparently turns into freshly baked bread. Gale took the object with a smile and bent over to place it in the oven.

Peeta couldn't help but steal a stare at Gale's ass, his eyes wouldn't avert he just kept staring as the man struggled to place the dough into the oven.

The baker bit his bottom lip, there and then he wanted to pounce Gale but he knew it wouldn't happen, because he knew Gale was the hunter and Peeta would be the prey.

Gale perked up and faced Peeta with a confused look on his face, a light blush once again spread across his face; he turned away and continued with the bread. The hunter cocked his brow and stared at the baker for a few seconds wondering what it was Peeta had been staring at.

The hunter peered out of the window of the bakery and saw Prim and Katniss walking past, he ran outside and called to them, "Katniss! Prim!"

The two females turned and shot the hunter a confused look, they had obviously never saw the hunter in an apron covered in flour before.

"What you doing with Peeta?" Katniss asked with a skeptical look in her eyes.

"He brought me here from the woods when I fell asleep before it rained, so I decided to help him out" Gale smiled at the woman.

"Ok" Katniss' voice trailed off.

"What?" Gale frowned.

"Nothing Gale, nothing" Katniss laughed before walking away with Prim.

Gale held his frowned while he watched the two females walking down the street towards the market, the hunter returned to the bakery.

Peeta's mother had appeared while Gale was outside, he could hear shouting coming from the two at the back of the shop.

"Why are you making him help you!" Peeta's mother screamed.

"I'm not, he offered!" Peeta defended himself, but the woman ignored him and slapped the man across the head, that's when Gale walked towards them and she glared daggers at the hunter.

"It's ok I offered to help him for bringing me back" Gale walked behind Peeta who was hunched over and holding his head.

"Hmm" The woman replied before scowling and walking off with heavy footsteps.

"Peeta" Gale placed his hand on the baker's shoulder.

"Thank you" Peeta mumbled.

"No problem" Gale smiled at the shorter male.

Peeta stared at Gale's warming and charming smile, the hunter still held his hand on Peeta's shoulder, tears suddenly began filling up in the baker's eyes, he then ran off into a different room and slammed the door behind him!

Gale stood puzzled; he waited for a few minutes before approaching the door Peeta was behind, he could hear him mumbling to himself.

"Peeta?" Gale knocked on the door.

He could still hear Peeta mumbling to himself, he gently pushed open the door, the room seemed to be for storage, there were various bags of flour and other ingredients dotted around, Peeta was curled up into a ball in the corner.

"Peeta, what's wrong?" Gale stepped closer.

"I'm too weak that's what, I can't even stand up to my mother, you had to do it for me" Peeta sobbed.

"I was only being a nice guy, you're strong I bet you are" Gale once again used his charming smile.

"Says the hunter" Peeta frowned.

"Come on" Gale held out his arms.

"What?" Peeta's eyes opened wide.

"Come on" Gale frowned with his arms still held out.

Peeta leaned forward nervously before leaping into Gale's arms.

Gale wrapped his arms around Peeta, he could feel Peeta sobbing onto his shoulder, the hunter knew Peeta was as strong as everyone else but he was trying to be, but something broke the mood…

"I'm sorry I kissed you when you were asleep" Peeta mumbled.

"What?" Gale loosened his grip on Peeta.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gale had stormed off and returned to the forest, he didn't feel like killing or hunting anything, he just wanted to sit and be alone.

He ran between the trees and to the riverside, he dived to the ground and brought his knees to his chest.

_I kissed you while you were asleep…_

It ran through his head, that one line seemed to grind on him.

He was so vulnerable, he could have done worse, but then something changed.

Gale brought his finger to his lips, he sat for a moment thinking about how it must have been and suddenly he wasn't filled with hate anymore, he smirked at the thought and sat in the middle of the forest smiling.

_Run as fast as you can, no one has to understand…_

Peeta remained curled up in the corner of the storage room, the tears constantly flowing down his cheeks, he had hated himself before but nothing like now, he had to open his mouth and ruin it all.

Peeta pulled his knee's up into a tighter ball, "Peeta!" His mother screamed.

The baker pulled his legs tighter together hoping to hide himself, another set of footsteps echoed through out the bakery. "Gale?" Peeta's mother spoke.

The door to the storage room burst open and Gale stood in the door way, "Come with me" Gale held out his hand to Peeta.

The baker slowly took the man's hand; Gale pulled Peeta to him feet.

"Dry your eyes, don't be a child" Gale's tone was cold.

"What?" Peeta frowned.

"Man up, come to the forest with me" Gale dragged Peeta out the door, still hand in hand.

Peeta kept his mouth shut while Gale led him, they crawled under the fence and walked through the woods, and Peeta had long stopped crying and was now curious of where the man was taking him.

Gale had led him to the riverside where Peeta had found him asleep, the hunter let go of his hand and reached into a bush bringing out a blade carved out of wood.

He then reached in once more to bring out a bow and a quiver containing multiple arrows.

"Practice" Gale ordered.

"Why?" Peeta objected.

"The reaping is coming up, you don't want to be unprepared" Gale answered.

"Your acting like I'm gonna get chosen" Peeta glanced at Gale.

"You never know" Gale sighed.

Peeta began practicing his swings with the sword, but he kept loosing his focus when he noticed Gale practicing with the bow and arrow.

He seemed to have a perfect aim, he hadn't missed any of the five shots he fired so far, and various footsteps were then heard echoing through the forest around them.

"Peacekeepers!" Gale gasped.

"What?" Peeta's head began flicking around to different directions.

"Come on!" Gale snatched Peeta's hand tightly, they both began running through the woods.

The two men were running through the forest and the noise of the peacekeepers seemed to be getting louder, until Peeta noticed an old wooden cabin sitting almost hidden.

Gale then dragged Peeta off into the cabin, he quietly shut the door behind them, they both stood silent for a few seconds while the sound of the peace keeper's got further away…

"Thank you" Peeta panted and smiled.

Gale stepped closer and stared into Peeta's eyes.

Then suddenly the two jumped at each other and engaged in a deep kiss.

Peeta moaned into the taller man's mouth.

"Thanks again" Peeta smiled.

"Shut up" Gale chuckled into the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Run, run, run away, and buy yourself another day…_

Gale held Peeta pinned up against the wall of the cabin, nibbling at his neck and stealing a few kisses to make him silent.

"G- Gale" Peeta gasped.

The hunter continued but this time leading his hand up Peeta's shirt and slowly removing it, "Gale, this isn't the place" Peeta groaned.

Gale stopped and quickly inspected the area around them, it was abandoned, someone obviously used to live here due to the furniture left around but there were no signs of life around them.

"Seems fine to me" Gale cocked his brow at Peeta.

"What against the wall in an abandoned cabin in the woods we're not aloud in?" Peeta questioned.

"Touché, but come on let's look around" Gale released his grip from Peeta, the baker dropped to the floor with a silent thud; they both inspected the cabin further, shuffling there feet along as they did so.

The cabin seemed rather cramped, like it used to be a small vacation home or a home belonging to an old couple. There was only one floor and only one bedroom.

Gale pushed open the wooden door to the bedroom; the place seemed to be fairly clean and untouched, Peeta stepped into the room.

The room even held a walk in wardrobe which was almost empty apart from a few useless garments. "How about this?" Gale called.

Peeta spun around on his heels and exited the closet to see Gale leaning over the queen sized bed. "Yeah looks good" Peeta smiled.

A wide grin spread across Gale's face, the hunter walked over to Peeta took him by the hand and began softly kissing him, and the hunter began leading Peeta over to the bed and slowly lay him down.

A few hours later Peeta groaned and slowly opened his eyes, the room was dimly lit by the faint sun drifting down.

Peeta glanced at the body holding him tightly with a smile on his face, Gale Hawthorne. Peeta lay there silently; he could feel the breath of the man against his neck, who seemed to be sleeping soundly.

Peeta knew they couldn't stay at this place all night; his mother would beat them both to a pulp. But he really didn't want to move, how close the two were, he wanted to stay like this a while longer.

Peeta shuffled closer to Gale but frowned when the man groaned and opened his eyes.

"Peeta?" Gale groaned.

"Hey Gale" Peeta smiled warmly.

"What time is it?" Gale stretched out and flexed out his arms as he yawned.

"Late, I think we better leave" Peeta's smile faded.

Gale glanced out the window and watched the setting sun, "Yeah you're right"

"Good job your staying with me tonight" Peeta grinned at his lover.

"Gale placed his fingers on Peeta's chin and brought him closer and softly planted a kiss before jumping out the bed and quickly getting dressed.

Peeta held the smile across his face still; he crawled out from the plain sheeted bed and lazily got dressed.

"Come on" Gale smiled as he held out his hand; Peeta stared at the man for a second before grabbing it tightly. The two walked out of the forest, crawled under the fence and started walking towards the bakery.

By now the stars were shining above them and the streets around them were dark and silent.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Rather M rated chapter o.o Don't expect these often or anymore… trust me xD Unless you want them? Review if so xD**

They had made it back to Peeta's house; his mother was not amused that they were late home. She had also threatened to beat Peeta until Gale stepped in once again, and with that they had headed up to Peeta's room.

Peeta sighed and sat down on his bed, "Thanks again"

"No problem" Gale nodded.

"I want you two to go asleep right away!" The woman's voice echoed from down the hall.

Peeta sighed, groaned and began undressing himself.

He climbed into his bed wearing only his shirt and shorts.

"Buy me dinner first" Gale teased.

"Oh just get in" Peeta stuck out is tongue.

Gale grinned; he removed his shirt, pants and socks then climbed in next to Peeta.

Peeta wiggled closer to Gale indicating him to snuggle him, he took the signals and wrapped his arms around the younger male.

Peeta sighed and smiled, he could feel the warm embrace of Gale against his body, he felt Gale's lips slowly pecking at his neck, a small moan escaped his lips.

"Be quite Peeta, you don't want anyone hearing" Gale smiled as he brought his hand over Peeta's mouth.

A faint blush spread across the baker's cheeks but still he attempted to keep his lips tightly pursed. Gale leaned over Peeta, straddled him tightly and leaned over and bit down tightly on Peeta's neck, causing a loud moan to emerge his lips.

"Now now" Gale grinned, he placed a hand over Peeta's head and pushed It down into his pillow.

_I'm a screamer baby make me a mute…_

"You liked making noise at the cabin now didn't you" Gale whispered into the man's ear, Peeta shivered and brought his legs to around the hunter's waist.

"Easy there bread boy" Gale grinned into Peeta's ear.

He could feel Peeta trembling under him and he wasn't going to stop there. Gale crashed his hips down onto Peeta's and began grinding slowly; he was trying his best to get his partner to scream just like he wanted.

Gale began rolling his hips harder and harder against the man, Peeta began moaning loudly through Gale's hand, the hunter quickly crashed there lips together before a sound escaped his mouth.

The next morning Peeta slowly opened his eyes; he once again felt the embrace of the older man around his body and chose not to move. The warm feeling was comforting for the baker that was until he heard the footsteps of his mother pounding down the hall.

She attempted to burst into his room but lucky enough the door was locked, "Peeta! I want you two up and downstairs soon" She bellowed through the door and then took her leave.

"Hmm wha-?" Gale's voice was groggy.

"She wants' us to get out of bed soon" Peeta sighed.

"Aww come on I'm comfy" Gale smiled as he tightened his embrace around Peeta.

Peeta attempted to lean over to grab his shirt but quickly retreated when a pain in his lower back caused him to hiss in pain.

He could hear Gale giggling to himself, "Not funny" Peeta frowned.

"I'm sorry" Gale pulled a pet lip and hugged the baker.

"Ugh it's fine" Peeta hissed once again at the pain in his back.

Gale chuckled, he leaned over and grabbed the baker's shirt and tossed it so it landed on his face.

An hour later the two men had finally left the bedroom, fully clothed.

Peeta was giving it his full effort to walk normally but the harder he tried the worse he looked. "Are you making an effort to walk normally or at least hide it?" Gale sighed.

"I'm trying!" Peeta frowned.

"Peeta! Katniss is here!" The voice of Peeta's father echoed through out the house, "Can you tell her to come up here!" Peeta answered.

"Sure but don't do anything!" Peeta's father laughed.

"Ok run back to the bed!" Peeta swiveled round on his heels and made a quick get away back to his bedroom and Gale followed.

The baker dived onto his bed and lay down, he sighed in relief and a smile spread across his face as the pain almost vanished. Gale also joined Peeta on the bed but lay above the sheets and placed is hands behind his head.

A few seconds later Katniss burst into the room, "Hey Peeta and Gale!" She seemed to be shocked to see Gale lying in the same bed as Peeta.

"Hi Katniss" Peeta grinned.

"Heyy Catnip" Gale greeted.

"What are you doing here Gale?" Katniss questioned.

"I helped Peeta out and I fell asleep and woke up here" Gale lied and Katniss didn't seem to buy it, she was Gale's best friend and knew him very well.

"Why don't I believe you?" Katniss cocked her brow.

Peeta trying not to be noticed attempted to hide himself under the covers. "Hey Gale I found your bow in the woods, it was just laying there in the open, so I hid it in your normal hiding spot if that's ok?" Katniss smiled at the hunter.

"Thanks" Gale thanked.

"Why was it lying out in the open?" The look in her eyes seemed to be very skeptical.

"I was showing Peeta how to hunt and peacekeepers came" Gale shrugged.

"I thought you said you were helping Peeta out here and fell asleep?" Katniss leaned closer squinting her eyes.

"After we finished with the bread he took me to the forest to show me some hunting skills and then when we got back he just sort of crashed" Peeta smiled convincingly.

Katniss hummed to herself and glanced at the two men for a few minutes before opening her mouth.

"Cut the crap" Her face turned serious.

"What?" Peeta frowned.

"You're making it too obvious, and come on Gale you're my best friend you could of told me" Katniss glared daggers at the two men.

"Hey we didn't know it was going to happen, it just sort of happened" Gale moved himself up to a sitting position.

"Oh please whenever you two see each other if your not hating each other your staring at each other, it was waiting to happen but now of all times? It's the reaping tomorrow!" Katniss sounded as if she was angry.

The hearts of the two men sank as the word "Reaping" emerged from the female's lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The reaping, how could they both forget?

Each year one woman and one man in-between the ages of 12-18 are selected to enter the hunger games. They both had forgotten completely…

The day before had been perfect for Peeta, he wouldn't of changed anything about it well maybe expect one thing, the pain in his lower back.

"While you two have been fooling around everyone's been getting worked up over the reaping!" Katniss growled.

"Hey sorry ok, what's up with you?" Gale questioned.

Katniss sighed and her head shot into another direction, "I'm just terrified incase Prim gets chosen, her names only been in there once before but still"

"I'm sure she'll be ok" Peeta added.

"I hope your right" Katniss' voice sounded as if she was about to cry but everyone knew that wasn't like Katniss.

"Haven't saw much of you lately Katniss, where you been?" Gale glanced at the woman and cocked his head.

"Just been showing Prim some places, taking her to school and stuff since she's all shaken up about the reaping and Ive been going to the market" The female explained as she stood on her feet and trotted over to the window.

"I don't think my family would care if I got chosen, they all think I'm weak and they tell me everyday" Peeta shrunk himself further under the covers of the bed.

Gale turned on his side and faced the baker, "You're not weak, your very strong I've saw how many bags of flour you can carry, and you could knock the face off anyone"

Peeta groaned from under the sheets and chose to say nothing.

Gale rolled on top of the sheets and straddled the baker.

"Oh god" Katniss rolled her eyes and stared out the window.

Gale slowly pulled the blanket from covering Peeta's face and smiled at how innocent the man's face seemed.

"Heyy there Peeta" Gale's voice was soft and high.

"Yes Gale" Peeta seemed to play along.

"What you doing?" Gale continued with the high pitched voice.

"Just hiding" Peeta shrugged.

"Ok you do that" Gale stuck out his tongue and placed the blanket back over Peeta's face.

"Hey" Peeta swatted the sheets away; he held a strong frown across his face.

Gale leaned further towards the baker and smiled, he waited a few more seconds more gently pecking him on the lips with a soft kiss.

"Please don't make me vomit" Katniss scowled.

"Aww too bad catnip" Gale teased.

"Catnip?" Katniss coked her brow, her face still held a deadly serious tone.

"Come on Katniss smile!" A large smile spreading across the baker's face, the smile was too big it was obviously fake.

A small smirk appeared on Katniss' lips, "Stand up Peeta"

"What why?" Peeta retreated.

Katniss took a few steps forward towards the two males, "Gale if you would please" She gestured for Gale to remove himself from on top of Peeta.

Gale complied and rolled off from the baker, he lay on his side with his arm supporting his head.

"No I'm tired" Peeta groaned while attempting to retreat under the covers.

"I'm guessing you did a number on him Gale" Katniss chuckled.

"What can I say I'm just that good" Gale laughed.

Peeta attempted to swat Gale on the head but the hunter grabbed his bands, looked the baker in the eyes and smiled his usual charming smile.

The next day at the reaping, the three of them along with Prim all stood together hiding in the centre of the crowd.

They paid no attention to the woman speaking on the stage, they were all whispering to each other, the atmosphere around them was very nervous and nerve wrecking. The peacekeepers stood around the crowd all armed with various weapons.

"Ladies first" The woman smiled as she reached her hand into the bowl filled with names.

There was a loud pause through out the crowd.

"Primrose everdeen" She spoke with a large smile.

A large amount of the crowd turned and faced Prim, who began hysterically screaming; the peacekeepers made there way to Prim and attempted to drag her out the crowd until Katniss spoke up.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Katniss stepped out of the crowd and began walking towards the stage.

"Oh how wonderful!" The woman on stage smiled, she brought Katniss to the stage and asked her to state her name.

"Katniss Everdeen" She stuttered.

After a few more overjoyed words she turns to the next bowl of names and grins into the microphone "And now the gentlemen"

She reached her hands inside the bowl and pulled out a name, "Peeta Mellark"

The hearts of Peeta and Gale sunk further into there chests, they both exchanged glances with each other before the peacekeepers grabbed Peeta's arms and started leading him towards the stage.

Gale ran out the crowd and shouted, "If he's going I'm going with him!"

"Well I am sorry bu-"

Gale interrupted the woman before she could finish, "I don't care what the rules say I'm going with them!"

"Oh well how wonderful now come up here and let everyone know your name" She returned to her giant smile.

Gale ran up beside Peeta and the two made there way onto the stage, "Gale Hawthorne"

"What an interesting time this has been! Three tributes from the same district this shall be interesting now wont it!" The woman smiled and began to clap.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gale and Peeta had been placed in the same room due to "Not being in the rules"

Various members of Gale's family and small group of friends had came to wish him good luck and farewell, but for Peeta well only his family came and that was for very long or emotional, they just said "Good bye" and then left, no love or no emotion.

Gale knew in his heart they expected Peeta to die, but the hunter wasn't going to let that happen on his watch.

"Peeta" Gale spoke; the baker turned his head and looked at Gale with sadness in his eyes.

"Yes Gale?" Peeta sighed.

"You'll be alright, you have Katniss and me" The hunter used his usual charming smile causing a small smirk to spread on the baker's lips.

Later that day they had been escorted to a train that was headed to the capitol. They had been told the journey would take over night so they were each given there own rooms to stay in, even Gale.

The three were sent to investigate there rooms for the night, the oddly dressed woman apparently named Effie.

Gale was last to be escorted to his room, the room he was placed in was directly in the middle of the largely spaced out rooms, the hunter stepped inside.

The room was decorated in various fancy furniture and the walls had neatly decorated wallpaper and the floor was made of a soft carpet.

Gale removed his shoes and tossed them beside his bed, then removed his socks along with it. He chuckled to himself the way the carpet felt around his toes, so soft and comforting.

The hunter walked over to the queen sized bed, the frame around was a shining gold color and the sheets were a faint blue.

He dived onto the bed and spread out like a starfish; he smiled and chuckled lightly to himself. Gale closed his eyes and could feel himself softly drifting off; he lay still until he faded off into a light slumber.

Meanwhile Peeta had finished inspecting his room; he had never seen a place so decorated with as many fancy and expensive objects.

The baker threw off his socks and shoes, the sudden tickle of the carpet caused him to giggle slightly, a smirk was now held across his lips.

Peeta sat on the bed and swung his legs for a few minutes, he then decided to go and look for Gale.

The baker stood up and exited his room, his head quickly shot from side to side checking for anyone, nobody. He walked over to Gale's room and placed his ear against the door, he could hear the older man softly snoring.

He took his entrance into the man's room, his smirk grew when he saw Gale spread out like a starfish, his chest slowly rising at each breath he took, and his soft snores seemed to be pleasant to the ear.

Peeta slowly removed the pants he had on and quietly and slowly climbed in next to Gale.

Peeta laid his head on the silky smooth and soft pillow, he lay for a few minutes before Gale began to move, the hunter rolled over and embraced Peeta.

"You could have just asked" Gale whispered into his ear, Peeta smiled and shuffled closer to the man.

Peeta rolled on top of Gale, the baker was now lying on the top of Gale; he laid his head on the man's chest and sighed.

Peeta lifted his head and smiled at Gale; the hunter brought his head closer and leaded a deep kiss. Peeta wrapped his arms around Gale's neck, there tongues invading each other's mouths.

Gale attempted to turn Peeta over but the baker resisted and insisted on staying on top. Gale shot Peeta a look of confusion.

Peeta then repositioned himself so he was straddling the hunter, Gale attempted to sit up but Peeta shoved the hunter.

"Feeling strong are we bread boy?" Gale smirked.

Peeta grinned, he leaned down towards Gale and the two began one again engaging in invading each others mouths. Peeta then began grinding against the hunter, Gale smirked into the kiss.

Peeta could feel Gale's hands travelling up his shirt, taking it with them; it hasn't long before the shirt had been removed completely. Gale seemed to play along and accept the fact that Peeta wanted to prove that he was strong, so he wrapped his legs around Peeta's waist.

A few hours later Peeta awoke, he awoke in this usual comfortable way; Gale held his arms around Peeta with his warm breath against his neck.

Peeta heard the clack of heels echoing down the hall, the door to Gale's room opened and there stood Effie with a smile upon her face, but that smile soon almost faded as she flinched when she saw the two men together.

"In an hour some food will be served so ready up" She repeated the phase "Ready up" As she left the room with an almost mortified expression on her face.

Gale groaned and rolled over onto his back, "Ahh my back" Gale whimpered.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Peeta teased.

"Yeah but you can't deny you didn't enjoy it" Gale laughed through his grunts of pain.

A faint blush spread across Peeta's face, "True"

"Ah you're never toping again" Gale grunted.

"We'll see about that" Peeta smiled.

"I'll make sure of it" Gale stuck out his tongue.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The group had all been gathered around a table, plates of various foods were scattered across and various drinks and liquor to accompany them.

Effie stood up with a giant smile on her face, "Before we start here is your mentor Haymitch"

A large man with long blonde hair stumbled into the room; he held a glass filled with alcohol in his right hand. "Three tributes, or am I just seeing things?" Each of his words was slurred.

The man stumbled over to his seat on the table and refilled his glass with more liquor, "You sure you should be drinking so much?" Peeta nervously asked.

"You're telling me what to do?" The man growled.

"Well no, its just that your our mentor and" Peeta was cut off before he could finish, "Look kids, its not very often that anyone from this district wins, just look at the last pair, thought they could win and they were off instantly"

"That's a bit unfair, your assuming we'll loose" Gale frowned.

"Look kid, only one of you is gonna win anyway" Haymitch pointed his finger and slowly drifted it across the three. The tributes remained quite and just glanced at each other blankly, "We'll find a way" Katniss spoke, a strong look on her face.

"Anyway if you're here just to tell us we're going to die why are you even here?" Peeta questioned.

The man smiled and held up a bottle of alcohol and smiled, "The refreshments".

"Well erm that's nice, now everyone eat up! Eat up" Effie smiled and attempted to lighten the mood.

The three tributes began eating the food that was provided, Gale and Peeta constantly shooting each other looks before moving there feet beside each other, Gale placed his foot on top of Peeta's.

"I told you they have nice manners Haymitch" Effie grinned.

Then Katniss got an idea, she then began eating extremely loudly and with her mouth open. Effie frowned and stared daggers at Katniss, the huntress simply grinned and continued the way she was going.

Haymitch laughed, "I like this girl"

After an hour of eating Effie stood up, "Alright we are finished for the night, Haymitch and I need to make arrangements for tomorrow so you three are free to do what you like for the rest of the day" Effie smiled and left the room, Haymitch followed her stumbling as he did so.

"I'm gonna get some air" Peeta sighed as he stood up.

"I'm gonna get some pants" Gale also stood up from his chair.

Peeta and Gale left the room together and Katniss followed behind them, she didn't say anything before she vanished off into her room.

"I'll meet you on the open cart in a sec" Gale pecked Peeta's cheek before entering his room. Peeta placed his hands in his pockets and continued his walk down the corridor towards the open carriage.

Peeta walked through the door, the wind was cold and welcoming against his skin.

He walked over to the railings; he kneeled over and crossed his arms so they were resting on the bar. The wind began blowing his air in various directions.

Peeta stood thinking for a second allowing his mind to wonder, he had never been this far out the district before, tall tree's stood along the rail line so nothing could be seen beyond.

Peeta jumped when he felt a pair of hands on his hips, he twisted around to see Gale now wearing pants staring lovingly at him.

"You're not wearing a shirt?" Peeta smirked.

"Nah I was getting kinda sweaty so I decided to take it off" Gale grinned. Peeta's eyes glanced at the body in front of him; it was enough to make anyone's heart melt.

"Hang on so you don't wear pants but wear a shirt and then you wear pants and not a shirt?" Peeta cocked his brow.

"I do have a bit of class; I'm not going to walk around in just my underwear that is unless you want me to?" Gale leaned in closer to Peeta with a large grin on his face.

"Maybe if not given the um circumstances" Peeta shrugged.

"Your such a slut" Gale grinned as he leaned to Peeta's neck with his hands still on the bakers hips; he started off by planting a few kisses before biting down. The baker raised his leg and brought it around the hunter's waist.

"You sure you still don't hurt?" Peeta asked.

"Yes it hurts like hell but unlike you I can walk straight" Gale released his teeth and then sunk them back in again.

Further down the hall Katniss exited her room, she ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. The woman decided to head down to the open cart to get some air.

She walked down to the cart heavy footed and she gasped when the door opened, Peeta and Gale were dry humping each other on railing.

"Oh how lovely" Katniss said sarcastically. The two men jumped apart.

"Sorry Catnip" Peeta sighed.

"You guys are getting it on NOW of all times! Were on the way to become tributes for the capitol and your doing each other here!" Katniss growled.

"Look Katniss I'm" Gale was interrupted by the woman. "No Gale you listen! You two need to keep under control!"

"Calm down Catpiss!" Peeta barked. The three stood in silence for a few seconds before they realized what was said, Gale's eyes shot open and his jaw dropped.

Peeta's eye's also shot open, "What was that!" Katniss growled.

Meanwhile Effie was on her way down the corridor when Peeta came running down the corridor screaming, "Oh god help me!"

Not long after was Katniss also came running with a very engaged expression. Gale was slowly jogging behind.

"What happened Gale?" She asked the man.

"Peeta called her Catpiss" Gale sighed.

"Owch" Effie blinked.

**Ok so I'm getting a lot of alerts and favorites which I thank you all dearly for :D But reviews would be nice with ideas and stuff or just a simple "Nice Chapter" Would be appreciated **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Peeta had taken refuge in his room, locked the door and Katniss was still pounding on his door screaming, "I'm going to kill you!"

The baker made a mental note never to call her "Catpiss" again.

"Just remember Peeta, we still have a night!" Katniss yelled from the other side.

The baker dropped to the ground and leaned on the door, he smiled through his breathless pants that he was safe from the woman; he could hear her heels echoing down the hall.

Peeta unlocked his door and fell back when it immediately opened; he just lay there with his eyes closed until he felt a pair of arms pick him up from the ground.

He opened one of his eyes and stared at the handsome face looking at him with a smirk, Peeta chose not to speak. The hunter carried him over to the bed and lay him down.

"I like your room better than mine" Gale spoke.

"Why? There the same" Peeta replied.

"I dunno" Gale shrugged.

"So why don't you spend the night?" Peeta bit his lip, Gale glanced out the window above the bed, and the sun was setting over the hills the sky was filled with an orange glow.

Gale quickly climbed onto the bed and began straddling the baker, the door swung open and Katniss stood in the doorway, "Oh god you guy's at it again! Get some self control!" Katniss scowled and exited the room.

The two men chuckled before getting back to there activities.

There was a aloud bang that echoed through out the train causing the males to freeze and jump out of bed and run out of the room.

"What's going on!" Gale called.

Effie emerged into the corridor, "We just broke down, it shall be fixed by morning"

The three tributes sighed before vanishing again, Gale and Peeta once again entering Peeta's room. The baker and the hunter climbed into the bed, they both turned and embraced each other before falling asleep.

That morning Peeta woke up, he felt groggy and eye lids heavy. He raised his head and glanced out the window, the sun was beating through the window and the train was still.

"Morning sleepy head" Gale lazily groaned.

"I'm going to make some tea want some?" Peeta faced his lover.

"No thanks, I'll be through soon to make some coffee" Gale replied.

Peeta stood up and left the room, he didn't care that he was only in his boxers, all he wanted was some tea to wake him up. The baker barged into the kitchen, he was surprised to see Effie, Haymitch and Katniss standing around with mugs in there hands.

"Hey there Peeta" Effie smiled.

"Tea" Was all Peeta grumbled in reply, Katniss passed Peeta a mug of tea.

"Too much sugar for my liking" Katniss groaned.

Peeta took a small sip from the hot drink and grinned, "Perfect"

"I have a very important announcement to make over breakfast in an hour" Effie place the mug down and clapped her hands a few times before picking the mug back up and taking another sip.

"Gale sure can sleep a lot can't he?" Katniss spoke as she pulled out another mug from a cupboard.

"Yeah" Peeta replied taking another sip.

After Peeta finished his mug of tea the baker felt awake, a large grin spread across his face, a sudden burst of energy hit the man.

He exited the room and began skipping down the corridor with a grin across his face; he skipped past the various bedrooms towards the open carriage. When he reached the banister he did a twirl before leaning against the bar.

The wind wasn't as strong through his hair, due to realizing the train still wasn't moving. Peeta stood there for a few minutes with the smile spread across his face before a loud bang startled him and the train began moving again.

The baker stood allowing the wind to blow through his hair before his body decided he was too cold, he turned around to go back inside when he walked into someone and fell to the ground.

"Ah Gale what are you doing sneaking up behind me?" Peeta groaned and rubbed his temple.

"Just checkin out your ass" Gale teased and held out his hand, Peeta grabbed it and pulled himself to his feet.

"Gale its freezing why aren't you wearing a shirt, your nipples are like swords" Peeta teased.

"Ah thanks" Gale pretended to be offended.

"Let's go back inside" Peeta grabbed Gale's hand and led the older man inside where the welcoming gust of warm air embraced them tightly.

Effie emerged from the door at the end of the corridor and smiled at the two men, before Effie could notice Peeta let go of Gale's hand.

"Breakfast is ready you two" She grinned.

"Good I'm starved" Gale grinned like a moron.

The tributes, Effie and Haymitch all sat around the table eating there breakfast that was made from the uneaten food from the day before. Effie stood up to make her announcement, "I am glad to say this year's hunger games will be different, since you so bravely volunteered Gale, the capitol have chosen a third tribute from each district"

"What! So there's gonna be more competition?" Katniss gasped.

"Yep, I wish you all the best of luck" Effie smiled and attempted to clap but the three and Haymitch just glared daggers.

**Credit to my best friend Beth/ Batty/ XPsychoBabyDollX for helping me out with this chapter :DD**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They had finally made there way to the capitol and to there rooms, Effie had stated there withholding the welcoming ceremony due to the increase of tributes to tomorrow since most of the trains are running late.

The capitol blamed Gale and only Gale so they were going to hold a grudge against him, a bad one.

They were all sat around a table with various kinds of food, the room around them was grandly decorated, and the tributes already knew where there rooms were and how the random gadgets worked.

Effie and Haymitch bickered a little bit before vanishing into another room, leaving the three tributes alone.

Peeta was busy giggling at what Gale had been whispering in his ear, "If you get any more camp I can see you wearing a dress" Katniss teased.

Peeta glared at the woman in great confusion, Katniss stood up "I'm going to bed"

The huntress took her leave into her bedroom and lay down on the soft bed, it wasn't long before she drifted off into her dreams.

She was standing in the centre of a grandly decorated hallway, Katniss was dressed in a soft silk green dress and she had to admit it looked beautiful. Katniss strutted around the corner when in her sight was Peeta… wearing exactly the same dress.

He looked her up and down and frowned, "I think one of us need's to change" The baker frowned.

Katniss awoke screaming the place down, Peeta burst into the room, "What's wrong!" He asked.

"Get out! Out! Get out now!" She screamed.

"What's wrong!" He questioned once again.

"Get out!" Katniss shrieked before reaching for a remote sitting next to the bed and launched it towards Peeta, "Get out now!"

Peeta dived out of the room in fear.

Katniss sighed, lay down and attempted to get back to sleep, "That's the last time I imagine Peeta in a dress" She mumbled to herself.

Meanwhile Peeta had made his way back to his room where Gale awaited.

"What was that about?" Gale questioned.

"Just a nightmare or something" Peeta shrugged.

The next morning Peeta and Gale sat around the table eating there breakfast while waiting for Katniss to wake up, the two sat next to each other eating with one hands due to there hands being connected under the table.

Katniss emerged out of her room and shuffled over to the table and glared at Peeta.

Peeta decided to not ask any questions at the woman's sudden rage he decided to blame it on "The time of the month". The baker attempted to eat the rest of his food but he kept glancing up at the woman who was staring daggers while eating.

"Oh Katniss there's a letter detailing the rule changes to the hunger games this year" Gale pointed to a long sheet of paper sitting on the edge of the table.

Katniss reached for the letter and began to read it, "Each district will have three tributes, blab la bla, Alliances may win together" The woman paused, "Alliances may win together?"

"Yeah, something tells me they have something planned for us" Peeta added.

Haymitch emerged from the corner, "Yeah, there holding a pretty big grudge against you three at the moment"

"Thanks" Gale said sarcastically.

"The welcoming ceremony will be happening tomorrow just to let you know" Haymitch spoke.

"I blame you Gale" Katniss spat.

"What?" Gale frowned.

"If you weren't so in love with Peeta none of this would of happened, we would already have the ceremony done with and would training about now!" Katniss yelled.

"Well excuse me best friend for having feelings and wanting to be there for you both!" Gale defended himself but the woman wasn't listening.

"If you two didn't do each other this wouldn't have happened!" Katniss once again screamed.

"Don't bring him into this, what's gotten into you Catnip?" Gale asked.

"You can't call me Catnip! Just stop causing problems Gale god damn it!" She screamed as she stormed off into her room.

"What the hell was that about?" Peeta turned to Gale.

The hunter scowled before storming off, entering his room and slamming the door. Peeta sat staring at the door to Gale's room for a second not moving an inch before turning to Haymitch who finally sat down, then Effie emerged and joined them.

"I heard that little fight" Effie turned her head to Peeta, "Are you ok?"

Peeta placed a false smile and nodded, he knew he wasn't, the baker felt like it was somehow his fault.

"I'm gonna take a shower" Peeta sighed, he stood up and trotted off to his room, he once again sighed when there wasn't Gale's presence to greet him.

The baker entered the bathroom; he twisted on the shower, stripped and climbed in. The hot water was a sudden change causing him to hiss but it only took a few seconds before he was used to it and stood still allowing the water to soak his skin.

Peeta smiled and sighed; he twisted around and raised his head allowing the water the splash off his face. Peeta shrieked when the shower curtain swung open.

He feebly attempted to cover himself up. "Did I scare you?" Gale stood with a large grin on his face.

Peeta violently nodded, "Too bad" Gale shrugged.

"Well you just gonna stand there?" Peeta frowned.

"Just admiring for a second" Gale stuck out his tongue before sliding off his shirt.

Gale quickly removed the rest of his clothing before climbing into the shower; Peeta's face had never represented a strawberry so much before.

"I'm sorry for storming off" Gale smiled wrapping his arms around Peeta.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Peeta let his head fall against Gale's shoulder.

Gale sighed, "Just feel like I hurt you"

The two were in the shower for half an hour before they emerged, Peeta trotted into the hall, his was only in his boxers with a towel still around his shoulders. Not long after him Gale also exited the room only wearing shirt and shorts.

"Any sign of Katniss?" Peeta looked at Haymitch who shook his head.

"I think you two should talk to her, get this all out the way for the ceremony tomorrow" Effie spoke up from behind them.

Peeta vanished for a minute and then returned wearing a shirt, "Yeah come on Gale"

The two men walked to the door of Katniss' room and knocked on the door, the door slowly opened on its own.

Peeta was the first to step inside and Gale followed, the two watched Katniss sit on the edge of her bed, her knee's were brought up to her chest and she held a saddened look on her face.

They stepped towards Katniss, her head shot towards them, her eyes were blood shot and she did not look impressed.

Gale looked at the scenery she had chosen to look at, it was a forest, from district 12…

"Katniss" Peeta's voice was soft; he placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Get off me!" The woman lashed.

"Katniss don't" Gale stepped forward.

"Why Gale! What's the point!" Katniss screamed as she stepped forward towards Gale.

"Katniss you're my best friend, we are going to make you get home to Prim don't worry" Gale's voice turned soft.

"What make's you think it's about Prim?" Katniss cocked her brow.

"Katniss, its ok!" Peeta took another step towards Katniss, she flailed and shoved him.

"God damn it Catpiss! I'm just trying to help!" Peeta scowled, as he began to stop away he realized what he said, his eyes shot open.

"Shit…" Peeta mumbled.

He heard Katniss' rapid footsteps coming towards him; the baker ran out the room and closed the door behind him. He failed to hold it closed, it swung open, and he stepped back slowly.

Katniss lunged for him, Peeta dived out the way and Katniss landed on the table in all the leftover food. "Katniss I'm sorry!" Peeta cried as he ran towards his room.

"You will be!" She screamed running towards him.

**Wow longest chapter so far :D Review peoples?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**You people would not believe the effort I put into remembering the tributes and the 11 more I had to come up with, I have a word document filled with names and needed pictures… And I just realized half of them die in the blood bath… -grabs gun and brings to head-**

Peeta shrieked and attempted to dive into his room until Katniss grabbed his legs. The baker attempted to crawl into his room but before he could Katniss dragged him back into the dining room.

"Enough you two!" Effie screamed, her wig was slanted slightly.

Katniss and Peeta stood on there feet and hung there head low like a pair of school children in trouble. "It's the ceremony tomorrow and you need to sort this out! After today you won't have any free time to fool around!" Effie continued shouting at the pair who still hung there heads low.

Gale walked up behind Effie, "I think you've made your point"

"Thank you Gale" Effie returned her smile and walked away.

"She has a point you know" Haymitch stumbled over to the group.

"Haymitch stay out of it" Katniss raised her head and frowned.

"Hey he's our mentor! It's his job to make sure we all don't maul each other!" Gale defended the drunk.

Effie then walked out of her room and approached the group, "You will be meeting your stylists soon, since it was too short notice there will not be a third stylist so they will be speaking with you two boys"

"Does that mean we have to get dressed?" Gale asked, Katniss and Peeta stared at Gale with confused looks.

"Yes of course it means to get dressed" Effie frowned slightly and strutted away. Gale vanished off into his room; Peeta glanced at Katniss before walking off into his own room.

Peeta sighed as he noticed an outfit already lying on his bed, he didn't want to question who placed it there. He quickly got dressed into it, the shirt was plain black with a big number twelve written in gold letters on his back, the pants were a tight fit but still worked.

After a few minutes of staring at himself to check if he didn't look strange he exited his room and found the other two tributes wearing similar outfits, the baker walked over and joined the other two standing in front of the table.

He felt a hand slip into the back pocket of his pants, "Nice ass" Gale grinned.

Peeta and Gale were led into a separate room from Katniss; the woman was escorted into a small square room decorated with various shades of gold.

The woman sat on the table and swung her legs until a man entered the room, he was tan skinned, plain black outfit and three ear piercings, he wasn't like the rest of the capitol citizens with obscure fashion sense, he only wore gold eyeliner which complimented his green eyes greatly.

"My name's Cinna, I'll be your stylist before the ceremony tomorrow" The man smiled, Katniss felt comfortable around the man.

"So your just here to make me look pretty?" Katniss sighed.

"I'm here to help you make an impression" Cinna smiled.

"So why are we here then?" The woman raised her head and stared at the man.

"Just to let us meet each other first, to let me see what I can work with and I have a special idea planned" The stylist inspected the woman.

"Care to tell me?" Katniss asked.

Cinna smiled and shook his head.

The two spent a few more minutes talking, Katniss was pleased about trusting this man to help her make an impression, and he seemed trustworthy. They exited the room at the same time as Peeta and Gale, there stylist was a woman with large blonde hair.

"Portia you still keeping the idea?" Cinna turned to the blonde woman.

"Yes Cinna" She smiled and nodded in reply.

Effie then entered the room, "You three it's time for your private training session, you will all be training for the rest of the day until dinner"

Gale groaned which caused Effie to stare a few daggers at him.

The three were led into large room filled with various structures, a large weapon rack stood in the centre. A few archery targets were set up along a long wall and in front with different lengths in between them, and a few targets were shaped like people with targets on there 'bleed spots'.

The three tributes walked over to the weapon rack and inspected the various, Swords, Knives, Axes, hammers and bows.

Katniss and Gale picked up a bow while Peeta grabbed a sword and practiced swinging it around a few times.

Katniss walked over to one of the targets and took careful aim, she slowly pulled back the bow, she let go of the bow, and the arrow flew across the room and struck a few centimeters from the centre.

"Darn it" Katniss scowled.

Gale chuckled and walked beside her, he loaded an arrow into his bow from a quiver and pulled back on the string aiming it at the target, he fired at the same target as Katniss.

He only managed to hit a few centimeters closer to the centre than Katniss.

Katniss smirked and slowly shook her head, "You were always better than me"

"Don't lie Katniss, you're a better aim than me, but I can set traps better than you" He smiled at the woman. He then turned around to watch Peeta slicing the heads and various body parts of the sword test dummies.

"Slice the head Peeta" Gale suggested.

Peeta glanced a sorry look at the hunter; Gale placed his bow on the weapon rack and walked over to Peeta.

"What's wrong?" Gale asked.

Peeta sighed, "I just keep seeing these as people, I can't kill someone Gale, I can't"

"Ok I'm going to be blunt; we haven't got much of a choice, its kill or be killed" Gale placed a hand on the bakers shoulder and stared into his eyes.

"Just don't die Gale" Peeta smiled.

Katniss stepped into the conversation, "I'm not letting any of you die, we have to try, even if we die trying"

"Wow you weren't this peppy before" Gale turned and cocked his brow.

"Times change" Katniss shrugged.

"You do know after the reaping my mother said one thing, there is going to finally be fit victors for district 12, she wasn't on about me" Peeta hung his head low and walked across to another dummy before with one violent thrust stabbing it through the chest.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Peeta had trained on his own avoiding contact with the other two, he did feel bad for telling them but he knew it had to come out sooner or later.

Effie then entered the training room, "Dinners ready!" She called clapping her hands.

The three tributes placed there weapons back on the rack, Gale was busy climbing the vine ladder and almost fell off when Effie had called and Katniss was testing to see what weights she could lift.

They had been led back to the penthouse and they sat down in there usual spots around the table filled with various foods, Peeta still chosen to remain in silence until he felt a familiar hand grab his.

The baker attempted to yank his hand away but Gale just gripped harder, "What's wrong Peeta?" Haymitch lifted his head from consuming his food and glared at Peeta.

Peeta shook his head and continued eating, "Talk to me Peeta" Gale turned and faced the younger man.

"Later" The baker yanked his hand away and frowned.

"I want you three to get everything sorted before tomorrow, I mean it" Haymtich's tone turned serious.

They sat in silence eating there dinner, Effie didn't seem to be present at the dinner she had told Haymitch she had some things to sort out around the capitol.

Gale led Peeta into his room and sat the baker down; the hunter sat behind Peeta and gently began rubbing his shoulders. "You don't have to listen to your mother Peeta" Gale spoke in a soothing tone.

Peeta groaned as Gale gently rubbed his shoulders, "I know, but she's right, I would die and you two will live"

"You can last on your own, trust me, and even if you can't you have Katniss and I to protect you" Gale replied.

"See, I need protection that just proves it" Peeta snapped.

"Oh be quite, be strong Peeta, if you die then what will I do?" Gale leaned in closer and placed his head on the bakers shoulder.

"I'd hate to see you alone" Peeta sighed.

"See, now you wont be dying on my watch, trust me" Gale smiled as he began softly biting at the bakers neck which was already covered in various hickeys.

Peeta allowed his head to fall backwards and lay on Gale's shoulder. "Were all a little tense, don't worry your not the only one" The hunter slowly removed the Bakers shirt, his fingers danced down Peeta's spine.

The young man shivered, Gale slipped his hand into the man's pants.

After an hour of 'active activities' Peeta exited the hunter's room, dressed in his shirt and shorts. The man noticed Katniss sitting at the window staring outside into the capitol.

The baker took a seat opposite Katniss and brought his knee up to the windowsill, "What's up Catnip?" The man smiled.

"I'm surprised you're not with Gale" The woman sighed.

"He's taking a shower" Peeta replied.

Katniss shuffled slightly closer to Peeta, "Tomorrows the welcoming ceremony"

Peeta turned and stared out of the window, the various lights of the capitol shining brightly in the night sky, "Yeah, there going to be pretty mad with us, holding it up and messing up there plan"

"It wasn't our fault you know, they wanted to make the changes and there blaming us" A frown spread across the woman's face.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, "How can you and Gale still stay together at a time like this?" Katniss asked out of the blue.

"I don't know, just helps keep us happy" Peeta shrugged.

"He keeps you happy? What about me the girl you liked since the age of five?" Katniss turned to the man and shuffled even closer.

"Look Katniss I had a crush but it's more than a crush with Gale…" Peeta shuffled further away but the woman insisted on getting closer.

"I like you Peeta" Katniss' head dropped.

"Look Katniss I like you but I love Gale, I'm in love with Gale Hawthorne" A large grin spread across the baker's face.

"I love you too Peeta" Gale emerged from around the corner. The baker stood up and ran over to the hunter and they both embraced each other, the two then began invading each others mouths.

"Get a room" Katniss scowled.

"Got two" Gale chuckled.

Katniss then strutted back to her room and slammed the door.

"Hey Peeta" Gale paused the make out session.

"Yes Gale?" Peeta spoke with a smile on his face.

"I love you" Gale stared deeply into Peeta's eyes.

Peeta laid his head on the hunter's shoulder, "Love you too"

**Credit to my BFF Beth for some ideas ^.^**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**If you go to the profile of my BFF XPsychoBabyDollX and she is doing a SYOT leave a review on the fic to have your own tribute included in her fic ^.^ Btw ive already called dibs on male from 4 and Female from 8… xD**

The day was finally the welcoming ceremony, the three had been led to there stylists.

Katniss sat on a table waiting for Cinna to enter the room.

It didn't take too long before the three were dressed, there wore tight black outfits that resembled leather. The stylists approached the three with what looked like fire, "This is synthetic fire, its made to look real and it shall definitely make an impression" Cinna smiled as he applied the fire to there backs.

In the ceremony the crowd went wild as soon as they spotted them, the two men had capes made of fire, and Katniss had wings made from fire.

After president snow's speech they were all led into a giant room to speech with there mentors with others around, while Haymitch and Effie where busy speaking to the three Peeta quickly turned his head and glanced at the other tributes.

Peeta caught eyes with a rather tall and muscular blonde male who was staring at them with a look in his eyes that he thought they were going to be easy targets.

Haymitch faced Peeta and turned to who Peeta was staring at, he recognized him as the boy from district 2. "Come on lets go back to the penthouse" Haymitch led the three away.

Once they reached the penthouse Effie finally spoke, "In an hour you will be going into a giant training facility with the other tributes"

"This will be your chance to make friends and allies, but be careful the Careers win almost every year" Haymitch explained.

"But not every year" Effie added.

"Whatever, go get yourselves dressed for training" Haymitch took another drink out of glass filled with liquor.

Katniss was the first to take her leave and vanish into her room. Gale was the second and finally Peeta. The baker entered his room and sighed, he quickly removed his shirt; another shirt was lying on his bed with the number twelve just below his right shoulder and a pair of black pants with a red stripe with the number twelve printed on his right leg.

Peeta got dressed fairly slowly, attempting to drag out time as long as he could; he then went into the bathroom and stared into the mirror.

The man acquired a pool of water in his hands and splashed his face, the games were only two days away now, they only had there training session and then private training where they will be evaluated and then it's the games…

Peeta suddenly got a sickened feeling in his stomach, the games; they had all been ignoring it the past few days. It was a death match! The baker sighed and decided to take a quick drink of water using a glass placed on his bedside table.

The baker then exited his room, Haymitch still sat drinking and Effie was talking on the phone to someone, her voice was high and she was talking fast, something wasn't going right on her end Peeta could tell.

He noticed that Katniss and Gale hadn't emerged from there rooms yet so Peeta decided to go bug Gale. Peeta slowly opened the door to the male's room and stepped inside, the scenery had been changed to a forest from district 12 but Gale wasn't in sight.

"Gale?" Peeta called, there was no reply. He quickly inspected the small room only to find Gale's old clothing on the floor and the man no where in sight, the baker decided to go check Katniss' room.

He opened the room and saw the two sitting on her bed laughing, "Hey guys" Peeta smiled stepping inside.

"Oh Hi Peeta" Katniss grinned.

"Hey there sexy" Gale smiled.

The baker walked over to the two and sat on the bed next to Gale. "So what are you guy's talking about?" Peeta asked.

"Just some memories" Katniss sighed with a grin still on her face.

"Oh" Was all Peeta had to reply.

After an hour the three were led into a giant training room, the other tributes had already been led down there. Haymitch had advised them to try and make alliances and to avoid the 'Careers'.

People seemed to be only speaking with what was guessed to be there friends from there districts. Well other than a group of six who were labeled as 'Careers' they were talking to a large dark skinned man who violently shook his head, a large muscular blonde boy didn't look impressed, he began shouting until the peacekeepers came over.

"I'm going to go practice with the bow" Katniss spoke as she walked over to the archery range, there seemed to be a rather large line. Katniss slowly walked up and joined the line, the man in front of her turned around, he had short black hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes. His shirt was labeled with the number seven.

"Hey there you're from twelve? So you're the one everyone's talking about!" The man spoke.

"I'm being talked about?" Katniss frowned.

"Yeah, I don't blame them ether, you guys are kinda the reason I got reaped, but anyway my names Sage" The man held out his hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Sage" Katniss shook the man's hand.

"I used to help my dad around in the lumber works, I was never any strong though, I was much better at planning" Sage shrugged.

Katniss stood for a moment thinking, "Hey do you want to help me and my friends in the arena?"

Sage stood for a moment shocked, "Well yeah if you think I'll be any help?" The man was unsure of his answer, but he surely didn't want to run around alone, since his other district partners didn't even like him.

After a few more minutes of talking it was Sage's turn to use the bow and arrow, Katniss stood and watched the man. He loaded an arrow into the bow and slowly pulled back, he released his grip, and the arrow was sent flying through the air. The arrow seemed to hit the right shoulder of the human shaped target. Sage turned around and shrugged, "Aiming is a little off"

Katniss turned around and saw Peeta attempting to climb the rope ladder.

Gale was standing under the ladder trying to encourage Peeta, the ladder flipped around and the baker lost his grip and fell. The careers standing on the sidelines snickered and laughed at him, the look in there eyes they saw him as easy prey. Gale looked at them and frowned.

The hunter led Peeta over to the weight balls, "Pick it up!" Gale ordered.

"Why?" Peeta objected.

"Ive saw you lift tons of flower, now pick it up" Gale folded his arms and frowned.

Peeta did as he was told, he picked up with heaviest weight and studied it for a second, he stepped backward before sidestepping forward and launching the weight over his head, the ball it the rack filled with weapons knocking it to the floor.

The careers all gasped and walked away from staring at the baker.

"Good work" Gale complimented.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Peeta followed Gale over to the archery range, he watched as the man's muscular arms pull back the string, the man let go of the arrow. The arrow slammed directly into the heart of the target.

"Wow amazing shot" Peeta complimented.

"Thanks" Gale grinned with pride.

"Nice one er' mate" A Strange accent spoke from behind Peeta.

The two men turned behind, a tall muscular man with long shoulder length brown hair stood with his arms crossed. His shirt was labeled with the number three.

"Thanks" Gale awkwardly spoke.

"Sorry bout sneakin up on ya' ma name's Garland" The man held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you" Peeta smiled as he shook Garlands hand, Gale did the same.

"You look like the kinda guy that the careers would ask" Gale pointed out.

The man shrugged, "Already' asked me, wasn't interested in joinin' a bunch of no good backstabbers"

"So what did you do back in your district?" Peeta questioned.

"I was never good with all that computer' stuff, you see er' I'm better at fightin' all the guys used to go fer' me, but I'd just punch there lights out" The man smiled and chuckled.

"Sounds useful in the arena" Gale nodded and smiled.

"Dam right' I'd rather help out a coupla' nice fella's than some careers" Garland's thick accent seemed to really kick in.

"One question, how old are you Garland?" Peeta cocked his head.

"I be seventeen' since the day of the reaping" Garland sighed and his eyes dropped to the floor.

"Your birthday was on the day of the reaping?" Gale gasped, the man nodded in reply.

Meanwhile Garland decided to show the two men how strong he really was, he took them over to the weights. The man picked up the two heaviest weights, one in each hand.

Garland took careful aim at the target across the other room with the one in his right hand, he took a few steps back before jumping forward and throwing the one in his right hand then followed by the one in the left shortly after.

All of the tributes turned and glanced at the man; both of the weights hit the target directly in the head and chest. Peeta and Gale clapped and cheered for the man while the rest of the tributes stared at him amazed.

"So what about the other's from your district?" Peeta asked.

"They call me stupid, cause I ain't very smart ya see' they say brawns get's ya' no where and brains is the way t' go" Garland sighed and his tone dropped.

"Don't listen to them, we could really use a guy like you on our team" Gale placed a hand on the man's shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you" The man smiled.

Peeta spun around when he heard footsteps behind him, it was Katniss standing with a man who had short black hair and pale skin, his outfit was labeled with the number seven.

"This is Sage" Katniss introduced.

"And this is Garland" Peeta pulled the man forward.

"Yeah I saw you, you're pretty strong" Katniss complimented.

"Thank you" Garland smiled and nodded.

"Sage here has smarts and knows how to survive in any situation" Katniss pushed Sage forward who attempted to hide his face.

"Hello I'm Garland" He held out his hand to Sage, the pale man slowly shook his hand and smiled.

Sage spotted a girl, she held long brown hair, soft brown eyes and was average height, and her outfit was labeled with the number four. As she was walking across the training room Sage's eyes followed her with great focus.

"What you looking at?" Katniss asked causing the man to jump out of his skin.

"Oh erm nothing!" He stammered. Sage knew who she was; she was Keilyn from district four. She used to live in his district when she was child and then her family smuggled her out to live with another family in a better place.

"I'm going to try and light a fire" Gale walked off and dragged Peeta along with him.

"I'll go try out some of those weapons" Sage walked off towards the rack of weapons.

"I'll join you!" Garland followed the pale skinned man.

"Hey don't leave me!" Katniss yelled as she followed the two men.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Gale and Peeta stood inline waiting to practice lighting fires, that was until the careers approached them.

"Hey you!" A tall muscular blonde boy approached Gale.

"What is it?" Gale spun around on his heels and faced the group.

"You interested in joining us?" A smaller blonde girl stepped forward.

"You do realize I'm from district 12?" Gale sounded confused.

"You look like you could be handy" The blonde boy spoke again.

"No thanks, I'm not joining the careers" Gale frowned.

"You'll pay for that" The blonde boy spat as the group walked away.

Gale stepped over to Peeta who had remained silent through out the short convocation. "Stupid Careers" Gale mumbled.

"Be careful Gale, there good" Peeta pointed to the girl from district two, she was at the throwing knife range.

Her name was apparently Clove, She was rather small and had long brown hair; she seemed smaller than the rest but obviously not underestimated.

Peeta watched as she threw the knives getting perfect aim with each hit straight in the chest, she didn't even have to look at a target for more than a second to land a perfect shot.

"Wow" Peeta murmured.

"Just ignore them for now" Gale grabbed Peeta's shoulder and faced him to the front of the line. Garland then walked over and joined the two men in the line.

"Dam Careers are hogin' up all dem' weapons" The big man pouted.

"Oh that's too bad, where did Sage and Katniss go?" Peeta asked.

"They went to tha' climbing range" Garland replied.

The three stood in the line waiting when the girl named 'Kailyn' approached Peeta. "Hello there" The woman smiled.

"Hi" Peeta nervously replied.

"My name's Keilyn" She grinned like a moron at the man.

Gale noticed what the girl was trying to do, a small smirk filled with mischief spread perked on his lips. The hunter glided across the floor to behind Peeta, he gently placed his head on the baker's and slowly brought his arms around his torso.

The woman's jaw dropped to the floor, "Oh sorry I had no idea!" She stuttered.

"But I know a guy who is interested in you" Peeta added.

"Who?" Keilyn cocked her brow.

Peeta pointed to Sage who was climbing the rope wall with Katniss.

"Hm" Keilyn mumbled before walking off into another direction.

The men eventually reached the small place the tributes seemed to be using to practice making fires; they gathered a small pile of wood and tried using some fire starters.

Gale got it right first time as did Garland. But for Peeta it took a few tries, he ended up lighting the front of his hair on fire, which caused a panicked Gale to dive on him and quickly put the tiny flame out.

"Well ain't that adorable'" Garland laughed.

Gale stepped off Peeta and brushed the dust off his clothing, Peeta did the same. The two chuckled before they moved onto the next area. It was the knife throwing range, they decided to give it try even though all three of them knew, and they were rubbish.

Gale seemed to be the best at aiming out of the three, he managed to lay on direct hit but it seemed to be only by chance.

Once they each had a try on knife throwing they walked over to Katniss and Sage who were still climbing things.

"Hey Katniss!" Gale called. The woman shrieked before loosing her concentration and falling to the ground.

"Katniss are you okay?" Gale slapped his best friend multiple times on the cheek for her to wake up; she groaned and jumped to her feet.

"You bastard" She scowled.

"Lots of love" Gale teased. Sage quickly scurried down the climbing ladder and ran over to see if she was ok.

"What do you want anyway?" Katniss groaned as she brushed her clothing.

"Just to ask if you've made any new friends?" Gale asked.

Katniss shook her head, "People are ether, Careers, on there own or with that girl from District five, Foxface there calling her"

"Yeah I heard she's sly" Sage added.

"I think if I allied with her I'd end up with a knife in my back" Katniss glanced at the medium height woman with ginger hair tied in a bun.

"She seems like th' type" Garland spoke.

The group stood staring at the woman for a few minutes until she turned and spotted them, she didn't react, she only stood glaring at them.

Then out of the corner of Peeta's eye he saw the Careers pointing at various tributes and apparently showing how there going to kill each of them, laughing as they did so. He then turned to the few lone tributes that practiced away from anyone else.

"Come on let's get some more training done" Katniss broke the silence.

**People who already take the time to review I LOVE YOU! And if people would please take time to review, since I have a lot of alerts and such but not as many reviews as alerts like no where near o.o**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After the training session they were led back to the penthouse, they had failed in making anymore allies but they seemed satisfied with meeting Sage and Garland.

They had been gathered around the table for dinner, this time there is more kinds of food than usual and also this time Cinna and Portia. Katniss seemed to be angry at everything ever since she fell off the rope ladder in training.

She was stuffing food in her mouth and swallowing them just as quick. "I think maybe you should slow down" Effie spoke. Katniss glared at the escort and continued eating.

A ding echoed through the room from the elevator, everyone turned there heads and watched as the doors slid open and there stood Garland.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Katniss screamed as she stood up and approached the man.

"Sorry er' mate I pressed the wrong button ya' see" Garland stuttered as the woman stomped over.

"How did you get here with the key?" Effie stood up and walked over.

Garland reached for something and pulled a key out of the penthouse slot, Effie snatched it. "Haymitch you left your key in the elevator!" Effie took the key and strutted over to Haymitch.

"So anyway go away now!" Katniss shouted.

"Katniss leave him alone" Peeta yelled at the woman. She spun around on her feet and glared at the baker; Peeta shrieked and dived behind Gale clinging to him for his life.

**(Credit to Beth for that scene ^.^)**

"Anyway Garland is it? Can you please go back to your apartment?" Haymitch finally stood up and spoke.

"Yeah sure no problem er'" Garland nervously spoke as he pressed another button on the elevator.

"Idiot" Katniss grumbled as the doors closed.

"Leave him alone Katniss, he's strong and can be very useful!" Gale defended the man who was no longer around.

The woman grumbled and stormed back over to the table and continued to eat her food, everyone else joined her and sat back down and continued eating.

"Tomorrow is your private training, the game makers will evaluate you and give you a final score then the day after are the interviews and then finally you will be sent into the arena!" Effie was cheery; the tributes could never understand why she was so cheery about the games.

After dinner the tributes were aloud to wonder the penthouse attempting to amuse themselves by any means possible, but finally the TV was working so the three were sat around watching some terrible movie about undead in the capitol.

"What do you call those?" Peeta asked pointing to a capitol citizen on screen who was covered with blood and torn clothing.

"They call them zombies kid, you never saw a zombie movie before?" Haymitch asked. The three shook there heads, the drunk face palmed.

Gale and Peeta were the only ones who managed to last through the whole movie. Gale didn't want to move due to how warm and comfortable Peeta felt laying across the hunter.

"Hey you are coming to bed?" Gale yawned flexing out his arms.

"I'm scared" Peeta mumbled.

Gale froze for a second, "Searisly?" The hunter chuckled.

The baker slowly nodded, Gale sighed and stood up.

Peeta reached out his hand attempting to grab Gale but instead the hunter picked up Peeta bridal style. "Love you" Peeta smiled.

Gale sighed and looked at the baker, "Love you too" He mumbled as he carried the young male off to the bedroom.

The next day was there private training, each of them were going to be graded based on there abilities. Katniss was the first to go.

The two men sat patiently waiting for there turn, Gale seemed relatively calm but Peeta was sweating and very nervous.

"It's ok Peeta" Gale attempted to comfort him; he placed his hand on the man's knee and slowly brushed his leg sending shivers through the baker.

"Gale Hawthorne!" A voice echoed through the hallway.

"I'm up" Gale sighed and exited the room.

The hunter approached the rack of weapons; he picked up a bow and arrow. He turned and faced the group of game makers talking between themselves.

"Gale Hawthorne district 12!" The hunter called. Everyone turned and faced him.

A single drop of sweat trickled down his face, he turned and faced the target, slowly pulled back the string and fired the arrow and hit straight into the targets chest. The small sound of clapping was heard from the game makers.

Gale then picked up a throwing knife and tossed it at the target, it landed merely inches away from the arrow. "Thank you that will be all!" A man in a black suit with a strange beard called. The hunter grumbled and exited the room.

Later that day the group were sat around the TV with there stylists watching there training scores being revealed. They watched as the scores being red out. Garland, he scored an eight.

Sage scored a seven. Katniss scored an amazing eleven which was higher than the rest of the tributes!

Gale scored nine, and Peeta eight. "We can work with that" Effie smiled and nodded at Peeta. Haymitch was praising Katniss with her performance with the game makers by firing an arrow at an apple in there little balcony.

"Nice job you two" Katniss smiled at the two men.

"Thank's" Gale grinned.

"Your interviews are going to be tomorrow, there is another training session being held but this time with your alliances, so you three will be training with Sage and Garland" Effie explained.

"I'm tired" Peeta groaned.

"Don't worry its not four another three hours" Haymitch added.

"I'm going for a nap" Peeta groaned and dragged his feet across the floor.

"Let me join you" Gale smiled and followed.

**If you review you can earn ether of the following:**

**A hug filled with manly love **

**Or a hug filled with love xD**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

In the private training with Sage and Garland went smoothly, they had devised a small strategy for Garland and Gale to quickly run in the centre and grab a bag, the rest to meet inside the trees and then the two meeting them and then run off and find water. They decided to teach Sage a few more skills to increase his chances of survival, he wasn't the fastest learner but he did try his best, but Garland on the other hand he seemed to have a talent for surviving in the wild, he may not be the brightest but he knew exactly what to do.

Garland stood up and grabbed a sword from the weapon rack; he pushed the button that activated the dummies. The first one appeared he quickly slashed its throat, next appeared behind him, he seemed to do a small twirl before stabbing it in the chest.

"Nice one er' mate" Peeta copied Garlands accent. The large man just glared at the baker before smirking and shrugging it off.

"Thank you er' Peeta'" The man seemed to struggle to say the baker's name, "Fancy givin' it a shot?" He encouraged the baker. Peeta stepped forward and took the blade.

He pressed the button for the training to start; the first dummy emerged behind him. The baker spun around and stabbed it in the chest, then suddenly another popped up, it took him a few seconds to realize where it was but he jumped around and slashed its head.

"Nice one, but yer' slow" Garland shrugged. Peeta sighed and passed the sword back over to the large man, he then wondered over to Gale, Katniss and Sage who seemed to be looking at various plants.

"Now don't eat this one Sage its poison" Katniss spoke as she pointed to something in her hand, Peeta couldn't quite see what she was holding.

"That's night lock" Gale added. The baker never got the chance to see these berries before they were thrown away.

"Hey there what you doing?" Peeta spoke, the hunter almost jumped out of his skin.

"Oh you scared me" Gale chuckled.

"Hey I'm going to practice with a sword" Sage smiled as he walked over to the weapon rack.

"I might give it a try too" Katniss agreed as she joined the pale man.

"So what's up?" Gale asked the younger man.

"Nothing just that we are going into the arena tomorrow" Peeta's tone sounded a lot harsher than he intended. There teammates seemed to freeze as Peeta had also shouted that too.

"Peeta" Gale sighed placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You guy's have the heart to heart later!" Katniss called from the other side of the room.

The two males sighed.

Katniss decided to attempt using a sword; she picked up the long steel blade and swung it around a few times. Sage then pressed the button for the dummies. Katniss wasn't the best with the sword; in fact she was rather terrible.

She couldn't even do any damage to the dummies and on the final one she missed and sliced Sage's shirt lucky enough not hurting him.

"Aw what the hell Katniss!" Sage groaned.

"Sorry!" Katniss yelled in between her laughs.

"You ok?" Garland ran over.

"Yeah just my shirt" Sage sighed as he looked down at the giant slice mark revealing his not so manly chest.

"Katniss I think you better stick to the bow" Gale yelled from the other side of the room.

"I think I might" Katniss agreed.

After there training session they were given two hours to get ready and dressed for the interviews, it was now where they would have to make impressions to try and get as many sponsors.

Peeta was pacing around his room, dressed in a black tuxedo which made him look amazing but he wasn't bothered about how he looked, nerves were running through his body like mad. His beloved hunter burst into the room, wearing a tight tux that definitely showed off his body. The baker turned and faced Gale; he also took a few seconds to admire the man.

"Nervous huh?" Gale asked walking up to Peeta.

"Yeah" Peeta almost whispered. The hunter then went behind Peeta, wrapped his arms around the baker and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. 

"You know I've got something to take your mind of it" Gale whispered into the young man's ear causing him to shiver.

"Please do" Peeta grinned. Gale then slowly began pecking at Peeta's neck before biting down hard and then licking the spot, he was sure to leave his mark.

After there activates and a quick nap it was time for them to get dressed again and go wait inline to be interviewed. Time seemed to take forever with each interview, Peeta was last inline and Gale was second last.

Garland and Sage's interviews each went wonderful, Sage had revealed his love for Keilyn, this would gain him sponsors but unfortunately the lady in question didn't seem to take it too lightly. The girl just glared at Sage and returned to the place she was staying. Now it was Gale's turn to go on stage.

The hunter slowly walked on stage, the crowd going wild.

"District 12 Gale Hawthorne, the man responsible for showing courage in our districts and causing the rule change" The interviewer spoke, apparently his name was Ceasar.

"So Gale" The interviewer began, "Yes Ceasar?" Gale attempted to charm the audience.

"First thing's first, is there someone special in your life?" The interviewer asked a smile spreading across his face.

"Well" Gale chuckled, his cheeks blushing.

"Well?" Ceasar leaned in closer encouraging the hunter.

"There is" Gale took a short pause, "Peeta Mellark" The whole audience gasped.

"I'm surprised; you look like quite the lady's man!" The interviewer laughed.

Gale laughed, still blushing. "Thank you" The hunter smiled. After some more conversing between Gale and Ceasar. The audience seemed to be going wild for Gale even though he was in love with another man.

Then after Gale was Peeta, the baker's interview went amazingly. The audience literally fell in love with how innocent the baker was but also how strong he seemed and brave.

**School starts again tomorrow/ today FML D:**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**One quick review question, what are your opinions on keeping Cato alive? I have a good idea for him living but I wouldn't write it if no one would like it :PP **

An hour after the interview the late night sky of the capitol was shining into the penthouse, the tributes, the escort, the mentor and the stylists were all having one final dinner together.

"You guys did great" Cinna smiled.

"A toast" Effie held her glass high, everyone else copied.

"A toast to our tributes, happy hunger games and may the odds forever be in your favor" Effie smiled.

The others all clanged there glasses and then began eating there luxurious meal. "If I hear you two again I'm going to kill you" Katniss glared at the hunter and Peeta.

The baker coughed some of the food he held in his mouth escaping, the hunter slightly slapping his back to try and support. "What?" Peeta asked.

"Yeah I heard you two, right before the interviews" Katniss still kept her glare.

"Stop listening then, best friend" Gale teased placing the best friend in air quotations.

"I was watching the TV and you guys were screaming" The huntress scowled. The two males simply chuckled, but Peeta noticed something hiding behind the woman's eyes, like she was keeping a secret something that she was holding close.

"Aww sorry Catnip" Gale stuck out his tongue at the girl. The woman mumbled something that nether of the men heard.

"Gale, can I speak to you?" Katniss asked, Gale slowly turned his head to Peeta before facing the woman again and nodding. The two stood up and walked over to the window.

"Yes Catnip?" Gale asked.

"Gale I need to get this off my chest" Katniss sighed before continuing, "I still like Peeta, I'm not going to stop your little relationship and I'm surprised you don't hate me after I tried to make a move on him"

Gale stood with his mouth closed, he crossed his arm and raised his right hand and placed his thumb over his lips. "Gale say something!" The woman almost pleaded. The hunter stood refusing to open his lips.

"You're my best friend Gale! I'm sorry, I wont get in your way again" Katniss pleaded.

Gale was about to turn around and walk away until Peeta walked up the two, Katniss dropped her head. "Peeta" Katniss gasped.

"Not now, were going into the arena tomorrow Katniss!" Peeta growled.

"I just needed to get it off my chest!" Katniss lifted her head, a scowl spreading across her face.

"This wasn't the best time" Peeta snapped.

Katniss opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it, the look in her eyes told Peeta everything he needed. "It's ok Katniss we'll just sort this thing AFTER the arena" Peeta sighed; Gale looked at the younger man and smiled.

Katniss then retreated away to her room. The two men stood still for a few minutes before finally speaking. "Peeta…" Gale spoke but Peeta interrupted, "Forget about that, just remember this" Peeta smiled as he jumped up and kissed the man, wrapping his legs around Gale's waist. The hunter quickly forced his tongue into the baker's mouth causing him to moan. It didn't take the pair long to make it to the bedroom and make sure they both remember it as they wont be able to do it again while in the arena.

Peeta was the first to wake that morning, the sun hadn't fully risen. The baker guessed it was from going to bed early for a change and his body wasn't used to it. But there was one thing he was used to, the hunter's warmth around his body and how comforting Gale's arms were.

Peeta shifted slightly and looked at Gale's sleeping form, admiring every inch of it. The baker's eyes drifted down the hunter's body, a small trail of hair from under his belly button down into his shorts.

A draft blew through the room from the open window, Peeta shivered; Gale must have sensed it as he pulled the man closer, a small smirk spreading across his sleeping face. Peeta was definitely going to remember this.

If it wasn't for Gale's fighting spirit or confidence Peeta would have been worried, but before they fell asleep Gale had whispered everything was going to be ok and that there all going to live through it, Peeta could never believe anyone back at home but this was something he could listen to.

Peeta's mouth was craving for some tea to get rid of the taste of… the hunter suddenly fidgeted and rolled over, taking Peeta with him. The baker sighed, the new spot wasn't as warm or comfortable but at least Gale didn't let go.

Eventually though Gale did let go, Peeta frowned but it gave him a chance to get up, throw a shirt on and go make some tea. The sun was now raised, the light shining into the penthouse.

No one else seemed to be up, Peeta found the kitchen and made himself some perfect tea. The baker took a quick drink and began thinking, about the arena. He wondered had the rule changed altered the arena? Made it larger? They obviously had to add more of the tubes the tributes emerge from. A horrible feeling appeared in Peeta's gut.

The next few hours flew by so fast; they were led onto a plane, led to a secret location and escorted down a corridor by two peacekeepers. The three were separated from each other and Peeta was panicking without Gale but he was trying his best not to show it.

Peeta was led into a room and there stood not Portia like he was told but Effie instead. "The stylist is talking to Gale" Effie still held that cheery grin across her face.

"Oh" Peeta lifted his eyebrow.

Effie took a coat off the hanger and passed it to Peeta.

"Put this on dear!" Effie literally held it in the bakers face. Peeta quickly put the coat on.

"Good luck dearie" Effie encouraged. She took Peeta over to a tube and sent him inside.

"May the odds be ever in your favor" Effie smiled and shook Peeta's hand before the door of the tube closed. Right there and then Peeta felt like dropping to his knee's and crying but there was no point, it would make him an easy target.

The lift slowly rose to the surface, the sudden light blinding the baker for a few seconds before his eyes adjusted.

The first thing he saw was the cornucopia straight in front of him, it was in the centre of the opening in the forest they seemed to be in. He quickly looked to his right, he spotted Garland and Katniss. Then he looked to his left and spotted Gale and Sage, the hunter looked over at Peeta with a serious face and nodded.

_28…_

_27…_

_26…_

_25…_

Peeta breathed in deeply, the centre was going to be a blood bath, and everyone knew it. The bloodbath happened every year, the various pack backs and weapons sitting there was just tempting the tributes.

_18…_

_17…_

_16…_

_15…_

Gale took a deep breath and stared at Peeta for what felt like years, he didn't want to take his eyes off the baker, he just wanted to walk over and hug the man and never let go.

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

Katniss quickly looked at the long line of tributes and she knew who the leaders of the alliances were, herself it seemed, Foxface and the Careers.

_2…_

_1…_

**Muhaha wait until next chapter XD Anyway I think I should keep Cato alive, what do you guys think?**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**I'm quite happy with the way that the last chapter turned out plot wise :D So yeah there in the arena now DING DING! Oh I forgot to credit Beth for help with the last chapter :D**

_0…_

As soon as the timer hit zero almost all of the tributes ran forward, three or four turned around and ran into the forest with nothing. Peeta stood still and looked around; he saw Gale and Garland running into the centre towards the cornucopia. Katniss and Sage ran into the forest, they faced Peeta and began telling him to come towards them.

Peeta then faced Gale and Garland again, they were running as fast as they can and trying to avoid the other tributes, all of the careers were in the centre attacking the other tributes. But unlike most years a lot of the tributes managed to grab a bag and run away hardly harmed. The baker then acted on impulse and ran into the centre!

"Peeta!" Gale yelled.

The baker ran into the cornucopia and picked up a bag, he turned around and straight in front of him was a slightly smaller man with short brown hair holding an axe raised into the air!

Peeta gasped but the man's body soon fell to the ground; the number six was labeled on the back of his coat. Peeta looked at the weapon lodged into the man's back; it seemed to be a combat knife. The baker quickly picked up the knife and raised his head to see the woman Clove from district 2 pulling out another knife and aiming at him.

Peeta ran out of the cornucopia, the Careers were still killing the tributes in the bloodbath; he quickly turned around and saw the boy from district one Cato slicing another tributes neck with a long blade.

The baker turned back to Clove and saw a knife coming straight for him; he quickly pulled up the bag protecting his face. Peeta felt someone grab his arm, it was Katniss and Gale was behind her! "Come on!" They both yelled.

The three then ran off into the forest and met with Garland and Sage, Peeta noticed Katniss holding a bag over her shoulder. Garland had managed to grab two and Gale held one. Peeta turned around and watched the bloodbath, a woman with brown hair tied in a pony tail was reputedly struck down from the girl, Glimmer from district one.

But then he noticed one of the Careers Brania, she had long blonde hair and ocean green eyes was running towards a tribute with a sword held high in the air and screaming, but Thresh tackled her, grabbed a rock and began rapidly beating her in the temple.

The baker then shook his head and faced towards his group. Meanwhile at the front of the group Katniss had run slightly ahead. She turned behind her to see Peeta looking back at the bloodbath, before she knew what had happened she hit the ground.

Katniss lifted her head to see a tanned skin man with plain black hair also on the ground rubbing his head. The two looked into each others eyes and gasped, the man got onto his feet and ran… towards the careers now running through the forest.

It didn't take long before Cato pulled out his sword and stabbed the man in the chest and they continued running, but the careers hadn't noticed Katniss and the others yet. So they decided to take it as an advantage and ran off further into the forest.

The group kept running, no words just loud footsteps and panting. There current goal was to find water, they had no idea if they were going in the right direction but it was away from the deadly careers.

The group then stopped and stood still in silence, the sound of running water echoed through there ears. "Running water… it's coming from this way!" Katniss ran off to the west, the others followed. They were running for what felt like an hour until they emerged in a giant clearing, a large pool of water in the centre and a waterfall from a high cliff crashing down.

"I think we should stay here" Peeta panted.

"Yeah we need to check these bags anyway" Sage agreed. The two men lifted there heads to see Katniss, Gale and Garland were already way ahead of them.

Peeta dropped down and allowed himself to fall back, but he had forgotten about the bag that was slung around his shoulders. The baker quickly pulled it around and opened its contents. An empty water bottle, single sleeping bag, a knife and a box of matches was all the bag had to offer.

The group began making a little pile of what they had; at least they were provided with some food, a bag of apples, a pack of red meat and some bread. One of Garland's bags also had a four man tent, and a two man sleeping bag. Every bag seemed to contain a sleeping bag or a thermal blanket.

They began filling there water bottles with fresh water; they must have had at least two gallons in total. The sun was setting now; the tent had already been set up.

Katniss had volunteered to go on watch first, but lucky enough they had found another tent so four guys didn't need to share one. Peeta and Gale had obviously been granted there own tent, with the two man sleeping bag.

Night had approached there was a loud cannon fire causing the tributes to jump out of there skin. That was one more down; they hadn't heard the cannon's from the bloodbath due to all the running.

Then the anthem started playing which means they were showcasing the tributes that died that day, the four men emerged from there tents and looked up at the sky.

_District one, Brania_

_District three, Yunna._

_District four, Uin._

_District four, Blossom._

_District five, Crane._

_District six, Moaz._

_District six, Pearlia._

_District seven, Carn._

_District eight, Lily._

_District nine, Haxn._

_District nine, Torna._

_District Ten, Tou._

The images in the sky disappeared; "Twelve" Katniss broke the silence.

"Yunna" Garland mumbled under his breath.

"Carn" Sage sighed.

After another hour the male's had retreated back to there tents, Peeta and Gale once again hugging each other. Peeta's hormones getting the best of him again. The baker was busy giving Gale 'something special' when Katniss burst into the tent with stick screaming.

"God damn it you two!" She screamed. Gale scrambled and ran out the tent; Peeta curled up into a burl and attempted to hide his head.

"Now of all times in the arena!" She continued yelling, Katniss then began beating Peeta reputedly with the stuck until Gale dragged her off.

The two just decided to snuggle to get to sleep until it was there turn for watch in a few hours.

**Yes I still have the word doc planned with every tribute, I just used the ones from the film's and gave them names even if they died in the bloodbath or not even mentioned what they look like. Review's would be loved? :D**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**I forgot to credit Beth for the idea about Katniss attacking Peeta with s stick last chapter :D**

Katniss sat on a log looking out over the river, the soft snores of her fellow alliance filling her ears. She brought her knees up to her chest and sighed. She looked at the stick gripped in her hand, sighed and tossed it into the river.

_Don't worry Prim; I'll make sure I'm out of there alive._ Her last words to prim echoed through her head, she made a vow to prim that she was going to win even if she would end up alone.

Katniss couldn't let her mother go through her depression again; it was terrible the first time after her dad died. The huntress didn't want to remember it so she simply shook her head in an attempt to forget. Suddenly she was brought back to reality by a hand on her shoulder; she turned around and saw Garland.

"It's my er' turn missy" The tall man smiled.

"Garland go back to sleep" Katniss sighed.

"Nu uh missy, you need ter' sleep, I'm wide awake" Garland picked up the woman and slung her over his shoulders. The strong man carried her over to the tent and threw her inside. Katniss attempted to dive out the tent but Garland quickly zipped up the door and locked her inside with a sleeping Sage.

The strong man walked over to the log Katniss was sitting on, he reached inside and pulled out a long blade. He had grabbed it at the cornucopia and hid just incase, he wanted to trust the others but somehow he couldn't, so he was paranoid incase someone took the sword and killed someone. If anyone was going to use the sword to kill anyone, it would be him.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the arena, the Careers were settling down for a night sleep after there 'blood rage' that day.

"Oh no don't kill me!" The blonde girl mocked the tribute they had previously killed earlier that night.

"Alright Glimmer we get the hint" A large thin boy chuckled.

"Shut it Marvel" Glimmer glared daggers at the boy. The two both quickly shut there mouths when a tall muscular blonde boy emerged from the forest.

"Find anything Cato?" Marvel questioned, the blonde shook his head.

The girl from district two Clove, appeared from behind Cato. Her brown hair was tied up into a pony tail and some freckles were spread across her face. Then was Cais, the third tribute from district two, he was a tall, skinny, muscular man the age of seventeen, his blue eyes were dark and filled with hatred for any living thing.

Sitting in the tent was the third tribute from District five, the Careers had asked her to join due to her athletic ability, her name was Vanilla, she had her long black hair tied up but her bright blue eyes screamed with joy. Vanilla emerged from the tent and smiled at Cato who simply replied with a small smile and a nod.

They had managed to grab a lot of bags from the cornucopia, even the ones that were left behind by the other tributes. Clove had fallen in love with a bag of knives since she was a perfect aim with them. Cato a sword, Marvel a spear and Glimmer and Vanilla were always fighting over the bow, even though Vanilla was a better aim than Glimmer.

The group jumped to the feet when a faint ding sound was echoing near them, "A parachute already?" Cato mumbled.

The small orb landed in the centre of the group, on the front the name "Cais" was imprinted. So Cais stepped forward and opened the parachute, inside was a small cylinder rod. He picked it up; it suddenly began changing and after it was finished turned out to be a machete.

"Nice" Marvel walked over and inspected the weapon before attempting to yank it out of Cais hands. Cais then shoved Marvel which then escalated in the two started screaming at each other and fighting until Clove broke it up.

"Stop fighting you morons!" She screamed.

"If you keep shouting every other tribute will hear you!" Glimmer butted in.

"She's right now calm the fuck down and go to bed or something" Cato finally spoke.

Marvel opened his mouth to say something but quickly retreated and scurried into the nearest tent. Cais looked at Cato and frowned before also retreating to another tent.

"Glimmer you go too, I'll stay on watch" Cato then turned to the blonde girl. Without any response Glimmer yawned and crawled her way into the tent Marvel was in before screaming, "MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS ALONG" the sounds of Marvel shuffling across the tent were louder then it should have been.

"You too" Cato pointed at Vanilla and Clove; the blonde didn't argue she just simply crawled back inside her own tent.

"I'm wide awake" Clove stated. Cato couldn't be bothered to argue so he simply shrugged.

The male dropped down to the ground and picked up his sword, "I see you've got the eye for the big ones" Clove laughed, Cato didn't understand what she meant at first but when he did he picked up a rock and tossed it towards her.

The girl laughed and sat next to Cato, "Soo" She shuffled closer, "Do you like anyone?"

Cato was baffled by the question, now of all times? "Um… no not really" Cato shrugged.

"Liar" The woman said coldly, "I can read you like a book, we've known each other for a few years now, come on you can tell me"

"Leave me alone" Cato began to grow angry.

"I will squeeze it out of you Cato, I will find out that guy" Clove giggled before vanishing away into her tent.

"G-guy? What the hell Clove!" Cato yelled as she zipped up her tent. The blonde boy sighed and decided to lean against the tree.

He did a smart idea not telling Clove that would be a disaster waiting to happen, yes they can trust each other but he can't trust her with things like that, she's one of the biggest blabber mouths he's ever known.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Shout out to Marcelgoeswild for making me jump up and down like a girl at how happy I was at the PM :D**

The next day, Gale was the first to awake.

He still had his arms wrapped around Peeta, it was strange, and he was supposed to have been woken to go on watch hours ago. The hunter slowly removed himself from around Peeta trying not to wake him, Gale slowly pulled away but a sleeping Peeta shuffled across and snuggled into the man. Gale groaned before quickly scurrying out of the sleeping bag and tent before the baker had a chance to wake up.

The hunter noticed Garland sitting on a log and looking over the river, the man was holding a long iron blade, like the one's seen at the cornucopia.

"Garland?" Gale called.

The large man spun around with a shocked expression, his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. "Why didn't you sleep?" Gale immediately asked.

"What yer' doin' up?" Garland frowned.

"Because I woke up?" Gale shrugged.

"Ok then" Garland sighed and turned back around to face the river.

"Why didn't you sleep" Gale approached the man.

"Yer' know just in case" Garland didn't even face the hunter; he decided to take a seat next to Garland.

"Go catch some sleep, I'll sit here" Gale shoved the large man, who was returned with a frown; Gale simply shot a sorry look before Garland got the hint.

Garland crawled off the rock, walked closer to the water and leaned against a tree; he was out like a light. Gale reached for his water bottle and took a quick drink and sighed. Garland had left the sword lying on the floor, the hunter decided to pick it up and practice a few swings.

Gale was left on his own for a few hours before everyone else woke up, Peeta emerged from the tent rubbing his eyes and yawning, Katniss sluggishly dragged herself out and Sage crawled out using most of his energy.

They each had an apple and packed there stuff before heading off somewhere else into the forest.

Katniss was lagging only slightly behind the group, she wasn't in much danger. But she heard a twig snap, she turned around and looked back at the lake, she saw a group of tributes, one of them was Foxface so it was obviously Foxface's alliance.

They were far behind so Katniss decided not to mention anything, but then she gasped when the careers emerged from the trees and began fighting with Foxface's group.

"Look!" She pointed.

The two groups were lashing at each other violently, there seemed to be a new recruit to the Careers, the boy from district three Yoin. After a few minutes of fighting one of Foxface's allies seemed to district the careers and lead them away towards the lake, the rest of the group ran away with tears filling there eyes.

The woman who had now been cornered at the lake was Bunny; she had bleach blonde hair and dark blue eyes. The tall and skinny career named Marvel grabbed Bunny with one hand.

The other careers but Cato began taunting her, the woman began to shriek and wiggle to try and escape his grip, her right hand was trailing for the knife in her left pocket.

Marvel then threw her down into the river, pounced on top of her and held her head under the water. The blonde was thrashing around and screaming but her screams grew faint and the bubbles and the thrashing finally stopped. The cannon finally sounded causing every tribute to jump out of there skin. Katniss and the group then decided to run away before the careers noticed them around.

Katniss was still at the back of the group, she could see mockingjay's flying around the trees, and her mind was sending her paranoid, at every sound she thought it was Foxface and her allies sneaking up on them since they couldn't be far off by now.

The woman spotted someone running through the forest beside them, but the person hadn't noticed them, it was a short woman with short brown hair and hazel eyes, Poroi from district nine.

The small girl looked lost, she was previously with Foxface but seemed to be separated and terrified, she than ran off further into the forest and vanished out of sight.

"Katniss how yer' holdin' up!" Garland called.

"Just fine!" The woman replied smiling.

The group continued for what felt like hours through the forest, they couldn't hear anyone around so decided to set camp. It was lucky too because the sun was setting.

They had all relaxed until a distant scream caused them to jump. The cannon then echoed through the arena. After the tents were all set up the sky was dark and vision was thin.

Then they began honoring the two tributes that had died that die.

_Bunny, District eight._

_Poroi, District nine._

Katniss gasped when she saw Poroi, so she was right, they were being followed and the careers hunted the young girl down.

This time it was Sage's turn to take watch and then Peeta. After some food they were about to climb into there tents when the faint ding of the parachute got louder. It landed in the centre of there camp, it was labeled "Katniss"

She opened the parachute and found a note, "You're doing well so far, keep it up –H" Katniss smiled and checked the contents of the parachute; it was a small amount of food and a small knife.

The group then vanished into there tents and left Sage to keep watch for a few hours. He sighed, picked up a stick and began drawing pictures in the mud, Garland had also allowed him to use the sword but Sage kept it lying beside him.

One person was running through his mind, Keilyn. He hadn't known her very long but he wanted to meet her again and get to know her outside of the games, meet her and persuade her to join the alliance so they can all live. But of course she was no where to be seen and she wasn't with any of the alliances.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Peeta groaned when he was shaken awake, he guessed it was his turn to go on watch since Sage was the one waking him. The baker crawled out of the tent, surprisingly Gale didn't awake, and his arms just flopped out in front of him, grabbed the rest of the sleeping bag and hugged it.

"Now that's adorable" Sage chuckled, the young man then vanished into his tent leaving Peeta.

The baker sighed and dropped to the floor, he glanced around, and the various pictures Sage had drawn in the mud caught his eye. Peeta admitted that Sage wasn't an artist but it definitely gave the baker an idea.

Somewhere not too far away the Careers had set camp. Once again Cato had volunteered to go on watch, the mood was tense due to having a bag of knives and a sleeping bag stolen by Poroi, they managed to get them back but it told them they had to keep better watch on there supplies.

Cais had made that girl pay for stealing his sleeping bag, which is why he was the one to kill her. Cais had also opted to stay up just incase Cato dozed off.

"Why don't you just sleep, you were up almost all night" Cais turned to Cato, the man simply shrugged in reply.

"Come on, talk to me" Cais frowned and nudged Cato, who was now growing annoyed. The Careers knew not to get on Cato's bad side but Cais was walking right down that path.

"Just fuck off Cais" Cato growled. The other man rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Do you think we should trust Yoin?" Cais changed the convocation.

"I don't know, he says he can change the bombs around the cornucopia to protect our supplies so I think we should" Cato replied, he kept glancing at the boy wrapped in the sleeping bag outside of the tent, the truth was no body trusted him, he only joined them out of fear.

"Wait so we're going back to the cornucopia?" Cais frowned.

"Yeah" Cato cocked his brow.

"But we'll be easy targets, its right in the centre!" Cais objected.

"We will be inside the cornucopia, it will be fine" Cato wafted his hand, which seemed a lot more camp than what he had hoped.

That morning at Katniss' camp, Peeta had managed to stay awake all night but now he was paying for it. The bakers eyes were blood shot and bags were placed under his eyes.

Gale was the first to awake and see Peeta, "You ok?" The hunter asked.

Peeta yawned and slowly nodded at the hunter.

"You need some sleep" Gale walked over to the baker.

Gale sat behind the baker and wrapped his arms around Peeta, Gale then placed his head on top of Peeta's.

"Peeta?" Gale whispered. The hunter then felt the baker's weight shift; Gale looked down at Peeta who was now asleep, Gale chuckled. After two hours everyone had woken up except for Peeta.

Everyone wanted to wake up but Gale suggested he could carry him for a little while, but Peeta woke up from a branch slapping him in the face.

A nearby shriek alerted them, for some reason the group began running towards the scream. They reached where they heard the scream, it was a campsite, a small fire was still burning and a sleeping back was torn open. The cannon sound echoed through out the woods. Lying beside the fire was the body of another tribute Solphy from District seven.

Her blonde hair tied into a single braid was lying out of the ground and her throat had been slit open, "Solphy!" Sage gasped and ran over to her body and knelt down beside her.

Then he lifted his head and saw a black figure watching him from the tree's, it didn't look human, its golden eyes stared at him and its bloodied claws marking the ground below them.

Meanwhile the hunger games report was going on with ceaser reporting the games so far, "It seems one of the tributes has fell poor victim to a new mutation of ours, the doppelganger. It can read your mind and take the form of anyone you love or desire they have been programmed to do, let's just hope no one else falls for it" The man laughed and then the program turned back to the games.

Sage glared at the creature for a second before it flashed its razor teeth and ran off into the forest, Sage was clever enough not to cause a scene and make them chase the mutation.

"Come on lets search this camp for supplies quickly incase others come here" Gale broke the silence, Sage turned and nodded without saying a word. They took the sleeping bag and small amount of food the girl had stored and then left the campsite.

Somewhere else in the forest the Careers had found Foxface and her last two remaining allies. "Run Merissa" Taz looked at the red head woman; Taz was a tall man with short brown hair, from district eight.

The other man protecting the woman was Quon, he was tall, tanned skinned and from district ten.

"No damn it" Foxface reached for her knife but the group of Careers jumped on the two males. Quon was the first to be wounded; he was stabbed straight in the chest by the one named Marvel.

Quon glanced down at the spear through his chest and gasped, he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Run Foxface!" Taz yelled.

Tears formed in the woman's eyes as she ran away as fast as she could without looking back. Then as Taz turned around to face the careers a knife was thrown straight into his head killing him instantly.

The sound of two cannons echoed through out the arena.

Katniss and her group stood still at the sound of the two cannons, the tributes this year were dropping down fast that was a fact.

That night the tributes were honored as they usually were in the sky.

_Solphy, district seven._

_Taz, district eight._

_Quon, district ten._

Foxface was now alone, something she could deal with but certainly not what she wanted…

**Forgot to credit my friend Beth for an idea on the last chapter :D And also for helping me with the idea of the new mutation :D**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The day was bright, the sun was shining down through the trees and the forest was silent. The only sound to be heard was the steps of the tributes going no where. That was, until Katniss opened her eyes, the smell of smoke filled her nostrils.

She shrieked and looked around, the whole forest around them now on fire! The huntress hadn't of picked the best day to sleep in a tent alone. She dived out the tent; a fine line of fire separated her from the rest of the group, "Guys! Hey Guys!" She yelled.

Her jaw swung open when she saw a giant fire ball flying towards her, she quickly picked up her bag and ran away through the forest.

Garland was the second to awake, he must of dozed off while on watch.

"Ya'll! Come on guys!" The man yelled, he had been separated from the rest, he guessed this was the game makers fault, but without thinking anymore he grabbed a bag and ran off through the forest.

The flames seemed to be following him, he gasped when a giant ball of fire came roaring at him causing him to change course! He was now sprinting as fast as he could, the fire still showed no signs of calming down. He glanced behind him in hope to see anyone but all that served him was a large thud and landing on the floor. He had run into a tree, which was now falling towards him.

The large man rolled out the way, jumped onto his feet and continued running away from the fire. Garland was panting with every step now, his body wanted to stop but his legs continued…

That was until he spotted the careers, and he gasped when he saw who was standing in between the group, Peeta.

"What the hell!" Garland yelled, he didn't mean to yell. The group of careers turned and faced him, they began running towards him.

This was it, the man didn't have a choice, and he ran up to them screaming. His fist raised in the air, the one named Clove through a knife at him, but the man was too strong to be knocked down by one simple throwing knife.

He was almost at the group leading Cato when he was struck with another three, causing him to drop to the ground. The man coughed, a few drops of blood escaped his lips…

"Come on let's just leave him" One of the male's laughed. Garland then heard the laughs and the footsteps of the careers fading away. He coughed a few more times, a few more drops of blood escaped, and he could feel small drops of warm liquid on his chest.

Meanwhile not to far away Sage had awoken and began fleeing the forest with the only bag he could carry. The young man was terrified, he couldn't think straight but he pushed those aside and just thought of getting out of the fire.

It didn't take him long to escape the flames, but tears immediately began filling his eyes when he saw a familiar body lying on the ground.

"Garland!" He screamed in pain. The young man didn't have a chance to grieve anymore as he saw the careers heading straight for him; they began taunting him and mimicking his sobbing.

Somewhere else in the forest Katniss was running through the forest, fireballs were flying towards her, her arm had managed to get burned and it was killing her but she had no time to stop.

The huntress heard the shriek of a fellow tribute, another tribute was sat under a rock, her light brown hair hanging low, her brown eyes rolling with tears, and she looked frozen with fear and alone. It was Raichal from district six.

Katniss thought about killing her right there and then, but something told her not to. Then she spotted a falling down tree heading straight for her, Katniss ran forward and yanked the young tribute out the way.

"Come on!" Was all Katniss said as she dragged the woman away.

"I'm Raichal" The other female added.

"Nice to meet you" Katniss smiled as they ran, but they saw another female tribute avoiding fire and fireballs. It was Keilyn from district four.

The pair ran over to the woman, "Come with us if you want to live!" Katniss yelled at the girl.

Keilyn looked around franticly before nodding, she had her left hand placed over a torn open part of her right arm, and Katniss guessed she was injured.

The three girls ran through the flaming forest, until they reached a safe spot.

"We shouldn't stay on the ground; let's go in the trees" Keilyn spoke, Katniss thought about it for a second before agreeing.

They climbed the tree, Raichal required a bit of assistance but they all got into the tree, wrapped in sleeping bag and used rope to tie themselves to the branches to make sure they wouldn't fall.

Katniss perked up when she heard Sage's voice screaming, the young man ran straight past the tree, "Sage!" Katniss called. The man was about to return until the careers ran over and stood in front of the tree.

"Peeta!" Katniss gasped.

"Why don't we wait for them down here?" Peeta suggested, something seemed off about Peeta…

Katniss stared at Peeta a few more seconds before the cannon caused her to shriek along with Raichal and Keilyn. It was then that she began panicking, what if he had left Gale to die? Or sage? Or Garland?

The three females were stuck up there; the careers had made a camp below the tree. Then in the night sky they began honoring the tributes that have died that day.

_Garland, district three._

"Garland!" Katniss screamed.

The careers below giggled and laughed, all expect Cato, Katniss frowned and stared at the blonde man who had his eyes on Peeta, there was a hint of doubt and suspicion glaring at the baker.

It wasn't long before the careers fell asleep; Katniss also guessed Keilyn and Raichal had too. There was a familiar ding sound floating towards Katniss. The note inside the parachute said, "Don't fail me, there is a way out of this –H" Inside was some medicine for her burn wound, while applying it the woman grit her teeth.

The next morning Katniss was awoken by a rock being thrown off head, the woman groaned and looked up, to see Rue from district eleven sitting in the tree parallel. She was pointing to something on a higher branch, Katniss looked up, and it was a trackerjacker nest…

Katniss looked back at Raichal and Keilyn, they were still asleep. The huntress crawled up onto the branch with the trackerjacker nest, pulled out the knife and slowly began cutting at the branch trying her best not to wake the careers.

She was constantly looking at the careers below as she was cutting through the branch; the woman suffered a few stings before the branch finally fell down unleashing the thousands of mutations onto the careers!

The group scrambled and Keilyn and Raichal shot awake, the two scrambled attempting to protect themselves from the mutated wasps.

But luckily the trackerjacker's had caught one of the careers, Glimmer from district one. The blonde woman shrieked as the mutations were attacking her, her skin was suddenly swelling up and her vision was growing blurry and dark fast.

The cannon echoed through the arena.

Katniss jumped down and the other two girls followed, she noticed the bow clutched around Glimmer's hands and the quiver around her body.

The three of them took the quiver and broke the blonde's fingers to take the bow, Katniss gave her knife to Keilyn.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Shout out to Marcelgoeswild again for helping me by keeping me amused and supporting me basically :D I felt the last chapter was kind of rushed and I should have split its events into two chapters…**

Gale and Peeta had camped out next to the river, they hadn't managed to grab everything before the fire but at least they had there tent and sleeping bag.

They had found a cave next to the river and decided to set camp in there as they were hidden from the other tributes. The two male's had previously started searching for there allies but instead were met by being almost spotted by the careers.

The hunter had managed to make a fire; the baker was freezing and definitely didn't have the energy to run from other tributes. Gale sighed and glanced at Peeta who was shivering and huddled around the fire, it didn't help that they had fell into the river and now had dripping wet clothes. Gale was just crossing his fingers they didn't catch anything, being ill they could not afford.

"Take off your clothes and hang them over the fire" Gale smiled at Peeta.

The baker hesitated before peeling them off and used a few sticks to balance them over the roaring fire, Gale did the same.

The hunter also took off his socks and hung them over, the floor was dirty and cold but that was better than wet, Peeta refused to take off his socks at first until Gale forced them off.

The pair of men sat snuggled around the fire attempting to keep warm as much as possible, that was until the cannon sounded causing them to jump out of there skin. A horrible feeling in Gale's gut told him something was bad.

They spent the night in the cave, all cuddled up inside the sleeping bag next to the fire attempting to keep warm, Peeta had already sniveling and shivering causing Gale to become protective and embrace Peeta as tight as he could.

Nether of the man could sleep, Peeta was too busy sniveling and coughing and Gale felt wide awake. Outside of the cave the anthem started playing to honor the fallen tributes of that day.

_Garland, District three._

The two men gasped which was followed by Peeta's heavy coughs.

Peeta groaned but smiled when Gale pulled him closer and zipped up the sleeping bag. "I love you Gale" Peeta smiled as he rolled and placed his head on the hunter's chest.

"Love you too Peeta" Gale smiled before hugging the shorter man.

Sleep that night wasn't easy for the pair of them but they finally managed it, dreams of still living in the district floated around there minds.

The pair were woken up by the sudden sound of the cannon; faint screams filled the forest outside. A horrible feeling entered there guts once again. Peeta and Gale dived out the sleeping bag, well Peeta attempted too but he started violently coughing and sniffling so he lay back down.

A pair of footsteps ran towards the cave, the hunter dived for the knife.

He had only managed to put on his pants.

A large muscled blonde boy ran into the cave, panting and gasping for air, he hadn't noticed the pair yet, he lifted his head and saw them, gasped and raised his sword.

"You!" Gale frowned.

Cato didn't reply, he glanced at Gale and then saw Peeta lying in the sleeping bag with his eyes filled with terror.

"Peeta?" Cato frowned.

"What do you like so confused about?" Gale held the knife out in front of him while stepping closer to the boy from district two.

"He's just been with us careers, what the hell are you doing here?" Cato asked, his frown growing stronger.

"Ive been here the whole time" Peeta coughed in between his words.

"Are you ok?" Cato took a step towards Peeta, Gale jumped in front.

"Don't you dare touch him" The hunter growled.

"I'm not going to hurt him" Cato threw his sword down to the ground.

"Gale!" Peeta called, the hunter retreated and stood behind Peeta and still glared daggers at Cato.

"What do you mean I was with the careers?" Peeta spoke while holding back coughing and releasing them when he finished.

"Well you apparently had an argument with someone and found us and decided to join us" Cato explained.

"This doesn't make sense" Gale wondered.

"I have a bad feeling, but now I wont be able to find the other careers" Cato paced back and forth.

"Stay here with us" Peeta smiled.

"Ah I don't think that's a good idea" Gale butted in.

"It's ok, I'll leave" Cato turned and attempted to exit the cave.

Peeta gathered his strength and jumped up, "No, come on more of us the better chance of survival"

Cato turned around and blushed slightly when he noticed Peeta was only wearing shorts. "Peeta lie back down" Gale suggested, the hunter knew that the baker wasn't well and didn't have much strength.

Peeta frowned before slowly laying back down and wrapped himself up in the sleeping bag.

"Fine, but if you even try to kill any of us and I shall slice your head clean off" Gale threatened; Cato fought back the urge to defend himself and simply nodded.

Cato sat huddled close to the fire; Gale was beside Peeta who had fallen asleep but was still coughing and wheezing in his sleep.

"You sure he's okay?" Cato asked.

"I can't do anything more, we haven't even received a parachute, it's as if they want us to die" Gale sighed, his eyes were slowly filling with tears.

"If they wanted you to die they would have already done it" Cato attempted to comfort the hunter.

"They just want a good show, that's all they want" Gale turned and faced Peeta whose face was in a slight smirk but quickly turned into a frown when he coughed. The hunter placed his finger on the baker's cheek and slowly brushed it; he could feel the man's body shiver and moved slightly closer to him.

The cannon echoed through the cave's walls causing Gale and Cato to jump, Peeta simply fidgeted in his sleep.

_Glimmer, district one._

_Yoin, district three._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Shout out to Beth, Marcelgoeswild and BEastlyRomance for various reasons :D Oh and I wrote this listening to the fountain by Pendulum.**

Sage had gotten lost after running from the careers, but he was thankful to survive the night. Although he did jump when the cannon went off during the day but was relived when it was reveled to be the boy from district three.

The young man had managed to find the river, he looked across to the river side and saw the spot where Bunny had been killed, and he shivered at the thought of the careers. He really didn't want to bump into them again.

He quickly glanced around once again, his eyes locked onto two tributes on the other side of the river, one large muscular woman and a smaller less tonned male. Belx from district ten and Javier from district eleven. Sage gasped when the two noticed him and started running.

Sage turned back towards the forest and ran as fast as his legs would carry him, the man kept on running until he ran into someone and dropped to the ground.

He groaned and rolled over on to his back, he twisted his head and looked at the other tribute lying down. The young man jumped to his feet and saw Vanilla from the careers.

Sage didn't have the time to react before the woman front flipped onto her feet and pulled a knife out of her back pocket. The man also pulled out a small survival knife from his pocket.

The woman held a frown across her face, but a small devilish smirk perked on her lips, she was definitely planning to kill Sage. Vanilla dived towards Sage; she did a cartwheel using one hand as she did so.

"What the" Sage quickly dived to the ground out the way of Vanilla; the woman groaned then turned and faced the boy.

Sage attempted to stab forward; she dodged it with ease before back flipping towards the male and trying to slash him but only catching his arm. The man cursed before slashing at the woman only catching her arms and a little of her torso.

"I'm not dyeing! I won't loose to some kid!" Vanilla growled and stared daggers at the boy.

"I'm not dying" Sage taunted, but then a second after he regretted taunting her.

The woman frowned, she shrieked and cart wheeled towards Sage kicking him down to the ground. The two struggled for a few minutes, Sage kicked her off and attempted to roll over but she got a handful of his shirt dragging him towards her.

The boy jumped up to his feet placed is foot on her neck, the woman began to scream and wiggle attempting to break free.

Sage grabbed the knife with both hands and glared down at her, he screamed as he slammed the knife down into her skull, the blood splat all over his body and face. Everything stood in silence for the next few seconds, but those seconds felt like years for Sage.

He suddenly jumped back into reality when the cannon boomed into his ears. Sage stood staring at the body, then glanced down at the blood smeared across his body; he then turned away and vomited before running off further into the woods.

The boy had been running for what felt like hours, until he finally spotted a brown haired woman with a single braid. "Katniss!" He yelled.

The brown haired woman turned around and her jaw slung open when she spotted Sage covered with blood running straight for her.

"Sage!" She called.

He stopped when he saw three other females standing with her, "Who are those?" He asked.

"Rue, Raichal and Keilyn" Katniss explained as she pointed to each of them. Sage's eyes locked on Keilyn and he continued unintentionally staring.

"We should find Gale and Peeta" Katniss broke Sage out of his stare.

"I saw them heading towards the river" Rue spoke.

"Alright I suppose we better start looking" Katniss sighed.

The group had begun walking, the mood was awkward and they all kept glancing at Sage's blood covered clothes making the man feel even more uncomfortable.

"Who was it?" Keilyn asked.

"Huh wha-? Oh it was Vanilla one of the careers" Sage sighed and stared at the blood while walking.

"Wasn't she the amazing gymnast?" Raichal added.

"Yeah she was pretty skilled" Sage sighed and then stared at the bloody knife.

"Well she was no match for you" Keilyn smiled at the man, a light blush spreading across her face. Sage opened his mouth but a soft hand entangled there fingers in his own, he turned his head and faced Keilyn who was now holding his hand.

The group were mindless chattering amongst each other, it almost seemed like they had forgotten they were in the arena.

That was until they heard the flow of running water meaning they were close to the river, "You better be right Rue" Katniss spoke.

"Don't worry, I definitely saw them around this area" Rue smiled.

"Watch out, I saw Belx and Javier around here" Sage backed away from the river side.

"Isn't Belx the muscular woman from district ten?" Raichal asked, Sage turned to her and nodded.

The alliance then began searching around the area trying to be as silent as possible to avoid contact with any other tributes that were left, but still no sign of Peeta and Gale.

Katniss had found a small silver ring but she didn't recognize it, she simply tucked it away in her jacket and continued the search. They all froze when familiar voices danced around there ears.

"There somewhere close!" Katniss' ears perked up and she began looking around franticly.

"There lucky it's us; if we were the careers they'd be dead!" Sage groaned.

They began walking some more until the voices gotten louder and Katniss spotted a well hidden cave; she jumped to the entrance of the cave and saw Peeta, Gale and Cato!

"What the hell is he doing here!" She frowned.

_Vanilla, district five._

**Oh people if your looking for another good Peeta x Gale fic go to my best friends profile or look for a story called Soulmate by XPsychoBabyDollX**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Credit to my best friend Beth for helping me with the idea of this chapter :DD Oh and thanks for the guys that went and checked out my friends story and gave it an alert and such :D**

Cato sighed and glanced back at the roaring fire in the centre of the cave. Most of the others had fallen asleep but Katniss, Gale and himself remained awake.

The three of them sat in silence, the two hunters were glaring at the career who was staring into space. The silence was soon broken by the bakers rapid and jagged coughs, the woman's head perked towards him, "What's up with him?" She asked.

Gale sighed and placed his hand on the baker's forehead, the man was developing a temperature "Think he's got the flu or something" Gale's voice was saddened.

"And now you tell me!" Katniss raised her voice but she was quickly hushed by Gale.

"Don't wake the others god damn it" Gale barked.

"No no no! This kind of thing can be deadly here!" Katniss was now freaking out and yelling.

"Catnip! There's nothing we can do unless we get medicine from the sponsors" Gale's tone was now more fierce and angry.

As if on cue there was an announcement from the capitol, "There is something that each of you need, yes and you all know what we mean by that, tomorrow at the cornucopia we will be holding a feast for you each to get your desired items, good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor".

Gale had failed to notice the other tributes were now awake and staring into the sky, "Maybe that's why we haven't had any parachutes" Peeta coughed and wheezed.

"Just rest Peeta" Gale spoke as he soothingly drifted his fingers across the baker's forehead. Peeta feebly pushed the sleeping bag opening signaling for Gale to climb in.

"Its fine I'll stay awake" Katniss smiled at her best friend.

"Thanks" Gale returned the smile; he climbed into the sleeping bag next to Peeta and embraced him tightly.

Katniss then returned to glaring at Cato who was staring into the fire, something was on his mind but the woman was not interested.

"Why are you here?" She questioned him.

The career jumped back into sense and frowned, "Why?"

"Well maybe because you're a career, I watched you kill tributes with your own hands, your evil, you're a lunatic" The woman's glare grew stronger against him.

"I don't care what you think, I'm here for one reason only" Cato was now growling at the woman, his face looked like he was ready to pounce and murder Katniss.

"I don't want to know what you want, if you so as lay a finger of on any of these and I will shoot you straight in the head" Katniss' raised her voice.

"Fine with me, but if you try to kill me I will slit your god damn throat!" Cato argued back.

"Yeah that's one way to persuade me" The woman spat sarcastically.

The next morning seemed peaceful; the sun was shining through the entrance of the cave, the light dancing across the tribute's faces the only sounds heard was there snores or breathing.

A single mockingjay flew to the entrance of the cave and began screeching its song, the group jumped awake, "What the hell is that!" Cato yelled.

"Gah it's a mockingjay!" Gale yelled as he picked up his shoe and tossed it towards the bird which then flew out of the cave.

"We have to get to the cornucopia!" Katniss quickly jumped up and began getting ready.

"Can't it wait?" Sage groaned and stretched unwrapping his arms from around Keilyn.

"Yeah come on I'm tired" Raichal moaned.

"No we have to go now, we can't let what's at the cornucopia be stolen" Katniss dragged them all out of bed.

"Peeta can't go, its likely have his medicine down there I'll stay behind with him" Gale explained.

"No you can't we need you" Katniss objected.

"I'll stay then" Cato stepped forward; everyone glared at him and objected.

"Wait a minute, yeah we could leave him here" Sage agreed.

"What!" Gale and Katniss shot the boy questionable looks.

"He's a career, the other careers will be down there, and it means he couldn't betray us" Sage added.

"But what if he attacks Peeta while he's vulnerable!" Gale burst.

"Fine then, I'll go with you and you can leave him all alone" Cato stood up and frowned while his eyes passed to each face.

"Alright then, we'll leave him here with Peeta, but just be sure, if you hurt him we will kill you slowly and I will make sure of that" Katniss frowned slightly before exiting the cave.

Gale grew angry and lifted his fist towards Cato but then turned around and followed Katniss, the younger tributes followed. But then Gale quickly ran back to the cave and gently shook Peeta, the baker coughed and opened his eyes.

"Peeta I'm going to be back, were going to the cornucopia to get some things, Cato is staying behind" Gale smiled and kissed Peeta on the forehead.

"No don't leave!" Peeta then began to panic.

"Its fine Peeta we'll be back" Gale smiled at the baker and then planted one more kiss and then left.

Cato felt awkward at first being left in the cave with Peeta, he obviously didn't think this far, he slowly made his way over to the baker and sat down beside him.

Peeta then violently began coughing again, Cato didn't speak he just leaned over and grabbed the bottle of water and passed it to the baker.

"Thanks" Peeta mumbled.

Cato glanced at the baker and smirked.

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest, Katniss and her allies were sprinting through the forest towards the cornucopia; they didn't want to take too long. None of them were in the mood to talk to each other, for the younger four it was just due to being tired and grouchy.

They finally reached the cornucopia, straight in front of the giant silver stricter was a table with various bags on it, and they were labeled with various names.

Katniss was about to run forward when Foxface emerged from no where, it was as if a red blur ran across, she wasted no time in fighting, the woman simply grabbed her bag and then ran back into the tree's.

"Wow she's fast" Gale complimented.

"Yeah come on let's move, now" As soon as she finished speaking the whole group ran forward.

They were running straight towards the cornucopia, out of the corner of her eye Katniss spotted the careers emerging from the tree line!

"Hurry up!" Sage yelled as he pulled Keilyn forward.

Katniss and her allies had made it to the cornucopia, they each grabbed there bags, Gale had chosen Peeta's over his own.

Katniss turned and faced Raichal who was looking at her with a worried expression, but suddenly the young girls faced was pierced with a spear… her blood splattered across the now lifeless body, the cannon boomed through there ears.

"Raichal!" The whole group screamed but then quickly began running when the careers were dangerously close.

But the careers attention was soon diverted when Thresh, Belx and Javier emerged out of the trees. "Rue!" Thresh called.

Rue turned around to see Thresh running towards her with a worried look on his face, but unfortunately she had let her guard down.

The career Marvel launched his spear through the air, it struck Rue but lucky enough not killing her! Katniss dived over and pulled out an arrow, slowly pulled back the string on the bow and launched it, the arrow hit Marvel straight on the neck knocking him down to the ground.

Katniss picked up Rue and joined the rest of her allies, the cannon for Marvel sounded. "Come on Rue!" Katniss repeated to herself.

"Katniss…" Rue spoke in whispers.

"Don't talk" Katniss softly smiled at the girl attempting to hide her own pain.

The run back to the cave seemed to take twice as long this time, they had lost one ally and were about to loose another…

Katniss was whispering to Rue the entire run until the cannon sounded… and Rue's body dropped.

"RUE!" Katniss cried.

The rest of the run was in silence, Katniss was holding back sobs and it was eating at her…

Meanwhile back the cave, Cato watched as the baker slept.

The career felt awful for making Peeta spill out his guts to him, but Cato wasn't going to show that he felt regret. But the baker did seem reluctant to speak to the career.

Cato lay down directly beside Peeta, rolled over and faced him.

Peeta rolled to face the career, the just stared at each other for a few minutes; Cato took the first chance and crashed his lips against Peeta's.

The baker didn't fight back at first; he gave in until his mind clicked! "Cato!" He screamed pushing the other man away.

Cato lay there in shock for a second, he felt hurt and rejected. "You led me on!" Cato frowned.

Peeta rolled over attempting to face away but Cato grabbed his shoulder and rolled him back over to face him. "Cato I'm with Gale!" Peeta defended himself.

"Don't you think I'm better?" Cato smirked, he didn't intend for it to come out like that, but now that it had been said he wanted to see the baker's reaction.

"No! I'm in love with Gale" Peeta shrieked, raising his voice caused him to cough violently again.

"But since I first saw you in the training room I wanted you!" Cato frowned; he was now loosing his patients.

"If I recall you asked Gale to join your career group" Peeta argued.

"Hey I thought if he joined you would too, I didn't realize you two were together!" The career's frown grew stronger.

"Well your mistaken!" Peeta spat.

After a few minutes Gale burst into the cave, his face was red and sweaty and drops of blood were spread across his clothes.

"Who died?" Peeta questioned.

Gale panted, "Raichal and Rue" Gale sighed.

The hunter sat down beside Peeta and opened the bag labeled 'Peeta'. There was a small tub filled with some pills, "Take these" Gale got some water and passed the bottle and the pills to the baker.

Peeta didn't hesitate taking the pills, as he was taking a drink he nervously glanced at Cato who was staring at him.

Sage then emerged into the cave with Keilyn, "I'll go find Katniss" Sage sighed.

The black haired boy then exited the cave, he spotted Katniss kneeling next to Rue's body who had been surrounded by flowers, the boy took a few more steps forward and he could hear Katniss softly singing a lullaby.

_Marvel, District one._

_Raichal, District six._

_Rue, District eleven._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Got a review of someone saying "I hate gay stories" ok so you wasted your time by not reading the summary, reading the whole thing or making it look like you did and reviewing saying that and you really think its going to make me change a thing? Nope your just bringing me closer to 100 reviews xD**

The games definitely wouldn't last much longer, all that was left was, Katniss, Gale, Peeta, Cato, Sage, Keilyn, Foxface, Thresh, Belx, Javier, Cais and Clove.

Out of the bags there was medicine for Peeta and various kinds of food which was lucky too because they were running out of it. The baker hadn't made a full recovery but he had lost his temperature, but he still wasn't in a state to move yet so they were stuck in the cave for one more day, but everyone there knew the longer they stayed there the more at risk they were.

Katniss was sitting outside of the cave, she kept glancing at where Rue's body once was until the hovercraft took it away but the flowers were still laying leaving the outline of Rue's form in them.

"Katniss" A familiar voice caused her to jump, the woman turned around and saw her best friend Gale standing behind her.

"Aren't you suppose to be looking after Peeta" Katniss sighed and brought her knee's up to her chest and lay her head on her knee's.

"I'm sure he can last five minutes" Gale dropped to the ground beside her.

There was a brief moment of silence before Katniss finally spoke, "It isn't right, they make us fight each other and innocent children die"

"Catnip don't mope about it, no body would want to see you cry about it, Rue would want us to win this thing!" It wasn't as much of a pep talk as Gale had hoped but it seemed to work.

"Your right, I have to do this, for prim" Katniss stood up and looked up at the small camera in the tree. She placed three fingers against her lips, crossed over her thumb and pinky and held it up in the air staring straight into the camera; it was the sign of peace and respect from district twelve that they used at funerals.

After a few seconds Gale stood up and went back to the cave, Peeta was now awake and eating an apple while staring into the fire.

"What is it with apples this year?" Sage groaned as he opened his bag which was filled with apples. Sage then lifted his head from the bag when he spotted Keilyn climbing into her sleeping bag; her face was drained of color. Sage dived up and crawled next to the girl.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing I just feel a little off I'm going to sleep" Keilyn groaned and closed her eyes, Sage hugged her and lay down with her.

"Aw that's sweet" Gale teased.

"Fuck you!" Sage gave the hunter the finger.

Cato stared at the two young tributes but was cut out of his daze by Gale standing in front of him. The career looked up and frowned, "What?" He almost growled those words.

"What are you staring it?" Gale asked with a frown.

"Nothing" Cato replied in a harsh tone.

Gale continued glaring at the career until he stood up and exited the cave; he picked a knife up on his way.

"Where you going Cato?" Peeta called, his voice was groggy and weak.

"I'll be back" Cato sighed as he exited the cave; he heard Peeta whine from his throat as the career walked away. Cato allowed his feet to freely carry him through the forest; he didn't care where he was going yet, just as long as he didn't die.

Cato hadn't realized he had been walking for a while, his stomach began to growl with hunger, his head quickly darted around, a few berries were growing on branches. The career gathered a few of them and placed the contents in a pile and then quickly searched the area to look for some more, he came back empty handed but gasped at the sight before him.

Foxface from district five was lying next to a half eaten pile of berries, a red smudge around her mouth and her skin was pale and looked lifeless. "Nightlock!" Cato gasped. The cannon sounded throughout the forest.

The career chuckled before continuing his walk through the forest, his knife on display, suddenly he lost his appetite. The sun was shining down through the tree's Cato was pouring of sweat and quickly growing thirsty.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the camp of another tribute, he slowly crept over and took a quick glance around, no one. The career took a few careful steps towards the bag of supplies until he heard a familiar voice, "Cato?"

The career twisted around on his heels and saw Clove, "Clove!" He smiled. The two ran to each other and hugged briefly.

"Where's Cais and Marvel?" Cato asked.

"Marvel was killed by twelve, and Cais I don't know he chased after eleven after they took his bag, but I just heard the cannon" Clove sighed.

"Don't worry the cannon was five" Cato grinned.

"Where have you been?" Clove playfully punched his shoulder.

The career thought for a second, he trusted Clove but he wasn't going to rat out Peeta and the others, "Ive been with Peeta" He blurted out.

Clove's expression changed to a majorly confused one, "That cant be possible"

"Why?" Cato asked.

"Because I have" Clove turned and faced a rather dark looking Peeta standing in the trees.

"That's not Peeta!" Cato pulled out his knife and stepped towards the man standing in the trees. Peeta stepped forward and twisted its head, it's eyes turned from a blue to a golden yellow, its hands slowly morphed from hands into claws and its skin turned into a pitch black and finally his teeth became razor sharp.

"What the hell" Clove muttered as she stepped back.

The mutation roared and slashed forward with its claw, Cato quickly ducked out of the way.

He knelt there for a second; the creature stepped back with a devilish smirk on its lips. Cato jumped up and twisted his head, it felt as if an arrow hit him straight in his chest.

Clove was standing, her throat had been torn open, torso covered in blood. She dropped down to her knees; a small little gasping noise escaped her lips before she finally fell to the ground… lifeless. Cato almost didn't hear the cannon as he screamed, "CLOVE!"

The career lost it, he began franticly screaming as he began slashing at the creature but it was dodging his attacks with ease. But the creature stumbled when Cato caught its chest; a liquid red began spilling onto the floor.

"For Clove" Cato mumbled as the monster fell to the ground with a thud.

_Clove, District two._

_Foxface, District five._


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Thanks for 100 reviews and over people :D I love you all and shall make you sandwiches filled with love!**

Cato didn't feel the sleeping, the night sky was hung over his head and he was lost, all he wanted to do was find Peeta, the real Peeta. His eye lids were heavy and energy running low.

A body outline in the grass next to a pile of next lock made him realized he was next to where he had accidently killed Foxface; this had been the fifth time he had been here. The career stumbled around for few more minutes, everywhere around the forest looked the same, it was official, the man was lost. He guessed the game makers were literally laughing at him.

The career wondered some more before finally thinking, did any of them even miss him? Was Peeta worried about him? He knew they wouldn't come looking for him, but then he thought would Peeta, he didn't want him to leave so he must feel something.

Cato mentally slapped himself, this was not the time to be thinking of that, they might not even let him back in or live when the time comes so why was he getting his hopes up?

Back at the cave Peeta had fallen asleep, Gale and Katniss remained awake. "Peeta seemed worried about Cato" Katniss glanced at the sleeping baker.

"Yeah, I wonder what they talked about" Gale frowned slightly and tightened his arms around Peeta.

"Most likely nothing" Katniss shrugged.

"Yeah I hope nothing" Gale sighed.

The hunter glanced back down at the baker; he let his head fall onto the younger man's soft blonde hair. The group lay there for a few minutes before the cannon sounding caused them all to jump awake, Peeta ran over to the cave entrance expecting to see Cato's image in the sky but instead saw Keilyn…

_Keilyn, District four_

"What!" Sage gasped. They ran over to the body of Keilyn lying down on the sleeping bag, they attempted shaking her and feeling for a pulse but nothing, her body was limp, lifeless and cold.

"How!" Sage cried.

"Did she have any injuries?" Katniss questioned.

"Not that she mentioned…" Sage replied.

But then Katniss remembered when she first found the girl, she was holding her arm looking as if she was injured.

"Look at her right arm" Katniss suggested.

Sage slowly peeled up the uniform and inspected her right arm, nothing seemed different until they reached the elbow, a large section of her arm was a bright green color, and a large gash was spilling puss and blood.

"Why didn't she say anything!" Sage cried holding her lifeless form.

Katniss, Gale and Peeta stood watching Sage, his heart was broken, and this is what the games do to innocent people…

"At least she died peacefully in her sleep" Katniss attempted to make Sage feel a little better. She noticed the young teen clench his fists.

"They could have sent her a parachute!" Sage screamed catching the three off guard. But he was right, they could of, so of course they wanted a good show, they would have wanted a bit of heartbreak.

That night was a silent one, the four didn't speak to each other at all, Sage sat curled up in the corner no longer sobbing, just sitting there staring at the girls body waiting.

The next day, the sunlight gleamed through the cave; Sage slowly opened his eyes and gasped when Keilyn's body was gone he knew the hovercraft would have taken it but he just hoped it was a nightmare.

Sage sighed and slowly raised himself out of his ball and lazily picked up his bag and shook the other three awake. "Peeta are you ok to move?" Sage asked.

Peeta stood up and moved around a little, "Yeah I'll be fine"

"Yeah we should move somewhere else today" Katniss grabbed her bag, Peeta quickly got dressed and the group exited the cave finally.

Taking a few moments for there eyes to adjust to the sun, "We should go get more water" Gale suggested, shaking his water canteen.

"I think we could manage with what we have, I mean it cant be that long left before they think of a big finale" Sage's tone was cold but he was right, they were bound to think of something to end it all off.

"I wonder what they come up with this year" Katniss spoke as they began walking to no where.

The forest seemed lonely, knowing all the other tributes are dead and there's only a small amount of them left and there all desperate to kill each other. "I wonder were Cato is" Peeta muttered but Gale had heard him.

"Why?" Gale asked, he didn't want it to sound harsh.

"He's a nice guy you know if you give him a chance" Peeta sighed.

"What? A career? Be nice!" Katniss joined in the convocation.

"Yeah" Peeta retreated slightly behind Gale.

"Catnip" Gale glared at his best friend, "But she has a point you know, careers are not suppose to be our friends"

The baker remained quite, he knew it was bad news being friends with a career due to the history of the other games, but you couldn't judge them on what others have done. They were walking for what felt like hours, night came a lot more quickly than what they had hoped.

"It's dark already?" Peeta frowned while looking around at the now lack of vision.

"They must want this over quickly" Katniss answered.

The group turned all turned around when they heard loud wolf like cries and then a familiar male voice cry out in pain then followed by the cannon.

_Thresh, district eleven._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Kinda had a depressing week, word seems like its on drugs and keeps crashing, but I did put a lot of effort into this chapter**

"What the hell was that!" Katniss gasped.

"That doesn't sound good" Gale added.

The growls and cries grew louder so they began running, the forest around them was dark, there footsteps were heavy and panicked. They ran further off into the woods that seemed to be never ending, it was becoming difficult to see each other in the darkness but suddenly a creature jumped out of a bush next to them and knocked Peeta down to the ground and had him pinned.

The monster seemed wolf like, its fur was golden blonde and its pale green eyes were filled with hatred and blood thirst, it sort of reminded them of Brania from district one. The hunter ran over and kicked the mutt off of the baker, the monster yelping as he did so.

Gale quickly helped the younger man to his feet; Katniss loaded an arrow into her bow and shot the mutt. They began running through the forest when a near by howl alerted them.

Another one of the wolf like creatures jumped out of the darkness, this one had light brown fur but was very large and seemed buff for an animal.

"Garland…" Katniss mumbled.

"Just run!" Sage shouted.

They resumed there sprint through the night filled forest, howls of the mutts were growing louder but they still couldn't spot them in the tree's. Each of them had there knives in there hands apart from Katniss who had her bow. "Gale where's the sword?" Peeta asked.

"In my pants" Gale smirked.

"Not the time" Peeta frowned.

"No but Searisly I think we left it back in the cave" Gale sighed, Peeta slapped Gale on the chest.

"Greeaaatt" Peeta rolled his eyes. Another mutt jumped out from the tree line, its fur was dark and the monsters back legs seemed to be strong as it was jumping high into the air.

"Run!" Katniss yelled dragging the two, Sage following behind.

The mutations were definitely circling them in the darkness; another shriek echoed through the forest, the voice was deep yet obviously belonged to a woman, it was soon followed by the cannon.

_Belx, District ten._

It was obvious the games were coming to an end, the only ones left were, Katniss, Gale, Peeta, Sage, Cato, Cais and Javier. The forest seemed to be endless but then another figure emerged from the darkness of the tree's, it was Javier!

The other man glanced at the alliance and opened his mouth to speak but a mutt jumped from behind, pinned him down and bit a large chunk of flesh from his neck. They kept on running but still the cannon hadn't sounded…

"Over there!" Katniss yelled pointing to the opening in the trees; the cannon caught them off guard causing them to jump.

_Javier, District eleven._

The group ran out of the forest into the opening, the night sky was still hung over there heads and the growls and snarls of mutts still followed them. They ran over to the cornucopia, they were pinned…

"Quick!" Gale panted as he lifted Peeta on top of the cornucopia then Katniss and then Sage.

The hunter jumped, Katniss and Peeta grabbed his hand and pulled him on top of the structure, a mutt missing his foot by inches. They stood looking out at the dark forest until a pair of hands grabbed Peeta and shoved him backwards.

Peeta looked at the man, who was holding him now in a very tight grip; the man was tall, skinny but also muscular. He held a long machete to the baker's neck.

"Cais!" Gale growled.

Peeta struggled in the careers grasp attempting to break free but the man simply threatened him with the machete.

"You're not going anywhere!" Cais laughed like a maniac.

"What do you want?" Katniss frowned stepping forward.

"What do you think, I want to win!" A devilish smile spread across Cais' face.

"Give up Cais!" A familiar voice spoke from behind the group; they all turned and faced a blood covered Cato with a large slash across his torso.

"I can still win this!" Cais smiled, a few trickles of blood dripping from his lips.

"There's five of us" Gale frowned.

"Soon to be four" Cais pulled the machete closer to the bakers neck.

"Cais, just face it when you've lost!" Cato frowned and took a few steps closer.

"Come on Cato, what happened to best friends forever? You care so much about this fag right here I'll kill him and do this all on my own!" Cais frowned.

"What did you just call him?" Gale stepped forward with his fists clenched.

Cais chuckled, "Did I hit a nerve?"

Peeta noticed Cais' grip had loosened a little bit, he took the chance and wiggled out of it and jumped back into Gale's arms.

"Bastard!" Cais screamed, his loud voice causing the mutts to bark louder. Katniss slowly pulled an arrow out her quiver and loaded it into her bow.

All of a sudden the tall career lunged forward with his machete, missing Peeta by inches. The hunter tackled Cais and after a few minutes of struggling stole his machete.

"Go on then, kill me!" Cais taunted, he slowly pulled a knife out from his belt.

Gale didn't give him a chance; he lunged forward and stabbed the career sending him off the cornucopia into the blood thirsty group of mutts.

The man's screams and cries of pain echoed through each of there ears, until Katniss clenched her eyes shut and shot the man in the head out of mercy…

The woman then turned and faced Cato; she threw her bow away and her empty quiver and pulled out her knife.

"No Katniss!" Peeta ran in front of Cato.

"He's a career Peeta!" Katniss yelled at the baker.

"No! He helped us! If we're living he's winning with us!" Peeta defended Cato.

"No, If she wants to kill me, she can, at least you get to live" Cato sighed; he seemed very out of character, almost as if he was accepting death.

Katniss ran forward with her knife as if she was going to stab Cato, Peeta jumped in the way and she stopped only breaths away.

She glared forward before swiftly throwing the knife away.

"We are now glad to announce our five victors of the seventy fourth hunger games!" The game maker's voice spoke as the hovercraft emerged over there heads.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Hey guys quick notice I'm finally 15 xD**

They were on the train back home; none of them could believe it. They were going home but they were separated from Sage and Cato as they got on other trains back to there home district, they wouldn't see each other again until the victory tour in a month's time.

Peeta was in the open cart, he was leaning on the metal bar with the wind blowing through his blonde hair, he still couldn't believe it they had managed to survive, all three of them, plus two others. The baker stared in front of him, watching the landscape quickly growing smaller.

"There you are!" Effie burst into the open cart holding her wig tightly, "Dinners about to start, hurry up!" She mumbled the last two words leaving as quickly as she entered.

The baker sighed and continued staring into the horizon, "Hey" Another voice spoke from behind him, Peeta twisted around to see Gale standing in the doorway.

"I'm hungry to eat something and it ain't you" Gale winked and strutted over.

Peeta smirked; his eyes followed the man making his way over. "That didn't even make sense" Peeta chuckled.

"Shush" Gale playfully slapped Peeta.

The two stood in silence for a moment, the only movement was the wind softly blowing there hair out of line, "Can you believe it?" Peeta asked, Gale stood in silence but his eyes gave Peeta the reply he needed.

"I can't believe it ether" Peeta smiled.

"Come on lets go get something to eat you need it" Gale threw his arm around the baker and they walked off to the dining car together.

"It's about time!" Effie jumped up as the pair walked in, she hurried them down to there seats.

"Alright before you start pigging out I have something to say" Haymitch stood up holding a full glass of red wine, Effie then followed so the three victors copied.

"I knew you three could do it, its too bad about the deaths along the way, but I know its hard watching your friends or people you liked die so I am proud that you have managed to cope" The man's speech lasted for a few more minutes before they held a toast and then started digging into there food.

They all finished eating, Katniss had engaged in an apparent interesting chat with Haymitch, so the two men decided to slip away off to there bedroom. They were busy making out when a loud smash echoed though the room, Gale was the first to jump up and run out of the room and Peeta followed.

A sudden heavy wind was blowing into Peeta's face, "Katniss!" Gale yelled, the brunet was standing in the doorway of the cart with a worried expression. The car began twisting to the right, more loud crashes echoed through there ears.

"Grab my hand!" Katniss yelled but they could barely hear here.

Suddenly Peeta toppled over his feet because of the angle of the car, "Gale!" Peeta called.

The next few moments flew by, Gale dived towards Peeta and pulled him close, within a few seconds they were surrounded by water and the car seemed to be sinking.

The hunter glanced down at Peeta who was desperately holding his breath and clinging to the older man. Gale released his grip on Peeta and tried to signal for him to grab onto his chest, the baker quickly took the hint and wrapped himself around his chest. The hunter looked around for a way out and spotted the nearest open window.

He swam out of the window with Peeta still clutching on and kicking his legs in the same motion as Gale, lucky enough they weren't too far under yet so it didn't take long for them to reach the surface, as soon as there heads hit the top they both gasped for air desperately.

Gale quickly looked around, they weren't too far off shore so they were in luck, Peeta let go of the taller man's back and began swimming to land, and Gale followed.

Peeta coughed rapidly, water emptying through his mouth. "Your suppose to keep your mouth shut you know?" Gale said as he quickly glanced at there surroundings.

"That's what she said" Peeta laughed as he finished coughing.

Gale chuckled and shook his head, "I'm guessing we're lost?" Peeta asked.

"Yep" The hunter sighed; Peeta stood up and looked out over what turned out to be a relatively large river.

"We can't be too far till the nearest district, just follow the train lines" Peeta smiled, Gale looked at the shorter man and nodded.

After another quick search around the crash site they began to walk around the river so get to the other side so they could follow the train lines, "Aren't you scared incase we get attacked by any animals?" Peeta asked.

"Good point" Gale stopped walking and headed into the forest.

"Gale that's the wrong way!" Peeta called running after him.

"That's what she said!" The older man yelled back.

It took an hour but Gale had constructed a bow and a few arrows from the wood found around the forest just incase they were attacked, the pair resumed walking around the giant lake to follow the train line once again.

Lucky enough the sun wasn't going to set anytime soon, well at least they hoped. "Do you think it was an accident?" Gale questioned.

"What do you mean?" Peeta was puzzled.

"Maybe the capitol weren't too happy about having five victors, so maybe they decided to get rid of us" Gale's tone was dark.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**Credit to my best friend Beth for help with this chapter and also credit to BEastlyRomance for ideas and help too :))**

The two followed the train line which led them straight into the forest, howls of nearby wolves echoed through the tree's ever few minutes. The sun was not too far from setting and they still seemed to be miles away from the nearest district, they had to find a place to camp and fast.

"You ever slept out in the woods before?" Gale turned to the baker and asked.

"Apart from in the games, only once when I ran away from home years ago" Peeta sighed.

"Well hopefully it will only be for tonight" Gale smiled and crossed his fingers.

"I hope your right" Peeta frowned and crossed his arms; Gale chuckled at how much he resembled a child.

They wondered slightly away from the tracks but not so much that they couldn't see it, but then Gale awed at how they had found the perfect spot.

The spot was almost silent, the only sound was the running water from the giant lake in front of it, and the moon was slowly rising into the sky dancing across the water. "I'll build a fire" Gale quickly vanished into the tree's to get wood.

"Wait what am I suppose to do!" The baker called but with no reply, he sighed and dropped to the ground with his legs crossed and sighed once again. Rustling of trees and snapping of branches alerted Peeta before his mind tweaked it was Gale.

Peeta quickly glanced around at the quickly darkening surroundings; his mind began to wonder to Katniss, Haymitch and Effie. He wondered if they had started a search party or if they were all ready called off to be dead? Or maybe they hadn't even reached the nearest district yet, if they hadn't, Gale and Peeta had a long walk ahead of them.

Peeta sat for a few minutes before Gale returned with a stack of firewood, it took him a while to get the fire started but when they did they both huddled very close.

"I wonder if they've reached a district by now" Gale sighed.

"Hopefully" Peeta attempted to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I bet they've already sent a search party out" Gale smiled.

"I hope so" Peeta said staring hopefully in the distance.

The two began making out in front of the fire, Peeta slowly removed Gale's t-shirt but the howls of a nearby wolf alerted them, they both turned there heads to face the wild dog now snarling at them.

"God damn it!" Peeta groaned.

Gale attempted to reach for his bow but couldn't.

Peeta stood up on his feet and removed his shirt, "Hold ma shirt Gale!" The baker tossed his shirt at Gale.

"Peeta what are you doing!" Gale frowned jumping to his feet.

"I'm sick of these mother fucking wolves in this mother fucking forest!" Peeta yelled as he dived onto the wolf, they landed in the bush.

Gale stood and watched in amazement, he could imagine a grey cloud of smoke around them like in the cartoons and Peeta's fist randomly emerging from the smoke but in reality it was a bush. With one final yelp the baker emerged with the animal in his hands.

"Peeta what the hell!" Gale shrieked.

"Got lunch" Peeta calmly said as he dropped the carcass to the floor.

Gale chuckled in confusion, "Oh erm well done?"

"What?" The baker frowned.

"N-nothing" Gale walked over to the animal carcass and inspected.

An hour later they sat around the fire once again but this time biting into the cooked wolf meat, "Feels kind of wrong eating wolf" Peeta groaned.

"Well you're the one who killed it" Gale frowned, Peeta returned the frown.

Gale bit down into the meat and caught the baker staring at him out the corner of his eye, "What?" He mumbled with a mouth full of food, the baker shook his head.

"Come on spill it" The hunter frowned again.

"Well" Peeta trailed off, "We're alone, there's some water and I'm kinda dirty" He tried his best to hint.

"What you asking for?" Gale narrowed his gaze.

"Skinny dipping" Peeta blurted, it took a second for the hunter to realize what the younger man said but as soon as it registered a smug smirk appeared on his lips.

"Sure why not" Gale jumped up and tossed off his shirt, "Race ya!" He called.

"Oi!" Peeta laughed also jumping to his feet and removing his clothes as he ran.

Gale had stopped in front of the lake jumping on his right foot attempting to remove his pants when he was talked by the baker; they landed into the lake with a loud splash.

"Hey" The hunter playfully slapped Peeta who replied with a slightly evil chuckle.

"Wait, I thought you couldn't swim?" Gale questioned.

"I cant, but you're here so I'm fine" Peeta smiled at the taller male.

Gale then rolled over and had Peeta pinned, "Why cause you want a big strong man protecting you?" The hunter teased.

"Well if you put it that way" Peeta played along, the hunter then dived off of the baker and done a dive into the deep water.

"Hey!" Peeta frowned and called stepping forward, he could feel the water getting higher on his legs, by now it was up to his waist and he had lost sight of the hunter.

"Not funny Gale!" He pouted, he looked around, the area had fallen into silence.

But then something emerged from the water and picked Peeta off his feet, he shrieked at first but then he looked up to see Gale with a smug look on his face, he was now being held bridal style.

"Oh har har very funny" Peeta frowned.

"Love me really" Gale chuckled.

"So?" The baker smirked.

**Sorry this chapter took a while! I had gotten a few new games and such and some things happened in my own life which made this chapter took so long! But yeah hope you enjoyed it :DD**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Peeta yawned and opened his eyes, the sudden light caused him to hiss and quickly close them again. He could feel that his body was still damp from the water so he mustn't have been asleep that long. The weight, of Gale still lying on top of him, the hunter's soft snores filling his ears.

The baker attempted to move but the pain in his back told him to stay, he had forgotten he hadn't had any ever since before the arena, but now he was paining for it, not that he regretted it.

"Stop moving" Gale groaned and feebly slapped Peeta.

"Hey!" Peeta frowned and attempted to push the older man off but his strength failed him.

"Stop moving Peeta" Gale grumbled dazedly the baker couldn't tell if he was sleep talking or not.

"God damn it Gale!" Peeta yelled, the hunter jumped up he looked extremely disheveled like a young child being woke up early. "Oh look darling your awake" Peeta smiled sarcastically.

"What?" Gale said groggily.

"We better get a move on soon" Peeta leaned up and used his hands as a rest; the only reply he got was a very loud groan from the older man. The two spent the next hour waking up and getting ready to leave, they soon enough found there way back to the train lines and continued following them.

"I wonder how Sage is doing" Gale broke the seemingly awkward silence the two were having.

"Yeah, I hope he's ok, he didn't seem to take the death of Keilyn lightly" Peeta sighed.

"It is sad, but it is the games" Gale trailed and dropped his gaze to the ground.

"Just, no, just don't say that again" Peeta grew angry and grit his teeth and picked up his pace to walk ahead.

"What the? Peeta I'm sorry!" Gale called running after the baker.

The pair walked for hours until they finally spotted the electric fence of another district, "Gale look!" Peeta pointed and a giant smile grew on his face, the two then began to run towards the edge of the fence.

A few peacekeepers spotted them and ran towards the pair with armed weapons cocked towards them, "Who are you!" They snapped.

"I'm Peeta Mellark, and this is Gale Hawthorne, we won the hunger games" Peeta was about to continue until one of them interrupted.

"Oh, we know who you are! Come on there waiting for you in the town hall, welcome to district two" The man's tone changed and he smiled at the two.

"District two?" Peeta gasped, "Cato!" He muttered under his breath. They were led through the fancy decorated streets of district two, they hadn't seen anything like it, houses painted brightly and solid bricks holding up houses that weren't going to fall any time soon.

No dirty coal dust lying on the ground, people dressed in clothes Peeta wouldn't usually wear unless it was reaping day or there was a fancy occasion.

The city hall was a very large building, plain white and had fancy stone arches build all around leaning over the path. The peace keeper pushed open the two grand white doors revealing a large meeting hall with capitol flags hanging up; Peeta recognized the place from watching the reaping tapes.

"Peeta, Gale!" A familiar voice called from beside them, they turned to see Katniss with her face lit up.

"Catnip!" Gale ran over and hugged his best friend.

"Heeyy there guyyys" Haymitch stumbled over, his voice still slurring, the drunk attempted to hug Peeta but the baker just stepped backwards and watched the man face plant the floor and whispered "Sorry"

Then Effie burst into the chamber, "Ohh I'm so glad to see you two are alive and well!" She strutted over and quickly hugged the pair.

"Peeta!" A familiar male voice called.

"Is that… Cato!" Peeta twisted around and smiled when he saw the larger man from district two, he stood in a light brown buttoned t-shirt and a loose pair of pants.

"Well well I guess I wasn't wrong" Cato grinned walking over to the baker.

"Wrong about what?" Peeta asked.

"I knew you wouldn't have died" Cato laughed and poked the younger mans chest.

"Pft of course he wouldn't, he was with me" Gale jumped forward with a grin on his face.

Cato chuckled, "Good one"

They were all gathered into the main room of the city hall, Peeta and Gale stood talking. "Doesn't Cato seem, awfully… happy?" Gale asked glaring at the blonde from behind.

"Yeah he does seem kinda calm, not the evil ruthless Cato from the arena" Peeta agreed.

Everyone's chatter was interrupted when a woman spoke into the microphone, she was tall and young, couldn't have been any older than nineteen. Her hair was blonde with dyed pink strips; she wore a large pink dress that got wider as it got lower, a long metal wire spun around the dress to the hole at the bottom.

"Hello my name is Stonfia" She spoke with a thick capitol accent, "I am the escort for district two" She added. "I would like to welcome you all to district two even after the unfortunate circumstances, but I would hope you have a great stay" Then after the woman was finished Cato went up on stage.

"You are all welcome at my new home in the victors village, don't worry there's enough room" He smiled warmly.

"What is he planning?" Katniss whispered to the baker.

"I don't think he's planning anything" Peeta replied still unsure of his answer.

"I hope your right" Gale added.

After a few congratulate and in memory of speeches they were escorted to a car much like the one when they reaped and drove through the streets of two towards the victor's village.

The houses in the victor's village were large manors, decorated with brightly colored flowers in the front yards, white picket fences and large steel gates.

"Welcome to my home and yours for the next few days" Cato said with a large grin.

"Wait next few days?" Katniss frowned and turned to the large man.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**A bbbiiggg shout out to Beth for helping with ideas for this chapter and a few others for helping me with ideas with some scenes, you know who you are**

"Wow" Peeta's jaw slung open at the sight of the manor, it was large, looming over there heads; the flowers sitting in the front yard added a gorgeous smell to the air. The three hadn't seen anything like that, not even the justice building or the mayor's house could compare to this!

"Pretty fancy huh?" Cato said with a smug smile.

"Well I did hand pick it" Stonfia smiled for some reason she glared at Effie who also returned the woman with a glare, everyone suddenly got the vibe they didn't like each other.

"Well unlike you I would have chosen something fancy and bright, like the one across the street" Effie frowned slightly and shuffled in her seat.

"Well Cato here doesn't really like bright colors so I picked something perfect for him" The other escort bragged, okay they were really getting the hint the two did not like each other even if Stonfia was half of Effie's age.

The car pulled up outside the grand manor and they all stepped outside, avox's escorted them inside. The interior was decorated with shining newly painted walls, sparkling marble floors and various paintings hung upon walls, the door were painted plain white with various patterns carved into the doors themselves.

"I'll show them to there rooms" Cato nodded at the avox's who then vanished away in various directions.

Cato led them through the fancy halls of the mansion, he stopped in front of a brown oak door, "Katniss this is yours" the woman didn't reply she simply strutted into the chamber.

"You don't mind sharing do you?" Cato turned and faced Peeta and Gale.

"No we don't mind" Peeta smiled.

"Good, now this is yours" The career pushed open a matching oak door and then walked away.

Peeta and Gale entered the room; it had a grand double bed with solid wood bedpost, fancy wallpaper decorated with various patterns and a large glass window looking out to the beautifully decorated garden. "This is nice" Peeta whistled while trotting around the room.

"Yeah it is, I still wonder though, why is he being so nice?" Gale inspected every inch of the chamber.

"I dunno, I think it's nice" Peeta smiled and sighed while staring out of the window.

"Yeah but a guy can't just flip like that without some motive" The hunter narrowed his brow and stepped over next to the younger man.

"I guess its wait and find out" Peeta shrugged. There was a loud knock on the door and Stonfia entered the room.

"Dinner will be ready soon and there will be a gathering tonight, clothes are in the dresser and draws for you to choose out of" The woman explained, smiled and then exited.

"I wonder why those two hate each other?" Peeta spoke.

"Who?" Gale frowned.

"Effie and Stonfia" The baker rolled his eyes.

"I dunno, something must have happened" Gale shrugged.

Peeta opened the giant wardrobe and picked out a plain white buttoned t-shirt and a pair of jeans, got changed and inspected himself in the mirror. "I'm gonna have a quick walk around" Gale called.

"Oh yeah, sure" Peeta replied.

Gale exited the room wearing a low cut black t-shirt and baggy jeans, the halls of the mansion seemed silent until he came to a corner, he stood for a few seconds thinking what it could be, but nothing could have prepared him. He strutted around the corner but jumped back when he saw, pinned up against the wall was Katniss making out with Haymitch.

The hunter began power walking in the other direction, "Gale what's up?" Peeta shouted when he exited the room and spotted the older man.

"Walk!" Gale replied.

"What?"

"WALK!" Gale yelled yanking Peeta's arm and walked passed the room with no idea where he was going, but anywhere was better than what he just saw.

"For god sake" The baker yanked his arm from Gale's grip.

"I'll tell you in a second" Gale glared.

They approached two grand white doors decorated with a gold line around the outside, Gale pushed the door open and it revealed to be a library.

"Ok I'll tell you now, I saw, Katniss and Haymitch" Gale stood and stared into Peeta's eyes seriously.

"What, really? Ewwww" Peeta began flapping his hands.

"Yeah, yeah I know, we can't tell them that we know yet though, I think there trying to keep it quite" Gale explained.

"Well there not doing a very good job" Peeta rolled his eyes.

"Right we better find the dining room cause I'm starving" The hunter changed the subject.

"Don't worry, I'll show you" A familiar voice spoke from behind a book case. Cato stepped out from behind holding a book in his hands.

"I didn't know you read?" Peeta asked.

"Oh I don't, this is for Stonfia" Cato smiled and nodded.

"The book on district history? Why does she want to read this" The baker walked over and quickly skimmed the books cover.

"She likes history, now follow me down to the dining room" Cato shrugged and exited the library, the two men followed.

Cato led the pair down to the dining hall; there was a large mahogany table with various kinds of foods sitting on plates all over. "Stonfia say thanks to the chiefs" Cato smiled at the escort who then vanished into another room.

Effie then entered and took a quick look around before choosing a seat, sitting down and gathering food, then finally Katniss and Haymitch entered, well for Haymitch it was more like stumble in.

The whole group were sat around the table, Effie and Stonfia often glaring at each other in between bites, Gale kept catching Cato staring at Peeta, he had to bite his tongue to not snap. The hunter also kept staring over to Haymitch and Katniss who were sitting awfully close and stealing glances.

The next few days were definitely going to be interesting…


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**I'm busy helping out with an SYOT with my friend Beth, XPsychoBabyDollX Ive made like four or five characters for it because spaces are filling up but not enough, I even put Garland and Cais in there xD But yeah go check it out, NOW ¬.¬**

Nobody really spoke while they were eating, a sense of awkwardness was in the air and nobody wanted to contribute to it.

"I have something important to tell everyone" Katniss coughed and cleared her throat, everyone turned and stared at the woman with still not a word being said.

"Well, erm, I'm, I'm pregnant" She stuttered, everyone dropped there silver wear, everyone apart from Katniss and Haymitch.

"Who's the father?" Gale nervously asked.

The woman's eyes slowly pointed towards Haymitch, "I'm gonna be sick" Peeta called dropping his head which slammed off the table.

"Slut" Stonfia mumbled.

"Excuse me Stonfia but that is no way to speak to a fragile sixteen year old girl!" Effie stood up and glared evil brightly colored daggers at the other escort.

The district two escorts then strutted over to Effie with her heels clacking on the floor, "Oh cut it with the nice language, only because I got the good job and you got stuck with twelve!" She bragged with a smug expression.

"Stuck with Twelve! I'll have you know Cato only won because of these three!" Effie growled back.

"Yeah he could have won without them" Stonfia snapped.

"Guys I'm right here!" Cato called.

"Hm yeah, he cleaaarrly proved that" Effie shook her head side to side like a diva.

"You bitch!" Katniss screamed, she jumped up from her seat and jumped onto Stonfia, the escort then grabbed onto Effie's leg knocking her down to the ground.

Cato, Gale and Peeta all jumped from there seats and ran over to the three rabid woman now fighting in the middle of the dining room. "Katniss your fragile stop fighting!" Gale grabbed the female.

"Let go of me!" She screamed and elbowed Gale in the arena men should not be elbowed.

The hunter was now dubbed over in pain holding his crotch, "Hey I need that!" Peeta yelled.

"Stonfia Searisly!" Cato attempted to grab the escort but instead ended up with claw marks on his arm.

"Haymitch help or something!" Peeta looked up and glared at the mentor.

"Hey I caused this, so I'm gonna enjoy it!" Haymitch chuckled.

"What!" Gale groaned.

Peeta then let go of Gale, dived into the crowd and pulled off Katniss, "You won Katniss, you won, and the bitch is down!" He reassured her. But then it was as if time froze, Effie and Stonfia were still fighting but the district two escort knocked off Effie's wig.

It was as if life was in slow motion, everyone's jaw slung open when they saw the wig heading towards the ground. Cato dived for the wig but missed it by mere inches. Effie stood up and felt around her head.

Everyone turned and stared, apart from Stonfia who had a smirk on her lips. The escort screamed and then ran out of the room creating a sudden silent, but the silence was quickly broken by Haymitch bursting into a fit of laughter.

"This isn't over!" Katniss screamed in Stonfia's face and then chased after Effie down the hall.

The men all awkwardly looked at each other, "I'll go sort those two out" Peeta ran after Katniss.

Stonfia then jumped onto her feet and brushed off herself, "I totally could have taken those bitches" She flicked her hair.

"Hm yeah sure" Cato sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Just caught me off guard that's all" Stonifa inspected the rest of her dress. "Stop laughing damn it!" She yelled at Haymitch.

Meanwhile somewhere not so far away in the manor Peeta burst into the room with Katniss and Effie.

"Katniss are you okay? You look a little flushed that can't be good for the baby!" Peeta started rambling.

"Shut up and don't make me hit you in Gale's favorite part of you" Katniss growled.

Peeta stood for a moment, "My ass?"

"No" Katniss sighed.

"Effie are you okay?" The baker asked slowly stepping over.

"Yes I'm fine" She smiled with her usual enthusiasm, "I'm going to get my wig, care to join my Katniss?"

"Yeah sure, what ever" Katniss sighed and the two left.

Peeta left the room to be met by Gale slightly hunched over and walking funny, "Now this is a sight" He laughed.

"Screw you" Gale groaned.

"I don't think you'll be doing that today" The blonde teased.

"I'm going to lay down" The hunter moaned.

"Come on I'll help you" Peeta walked over and helped Gale to there room. "I'm gonna have another look around okay? See you later darling" Peeta winked and was about to leave the room when he heard Gale mumble "Love you"

"Love you too Gale" Peeta sighed before silently closing the door. The baker began wondering around the halls of the manor, he stumbled upon the dining room, how eluded him but somehow he did.

Cato was standing looking out of the giant glass window with a glass of what seemed to be wine in his hand.

"Pretty fancy for a guy like you" Peeta laughed walking over.

"Yeah well things aren't always what they seem" Cato chuckled.

"Too true" The baker agreed, Cato passed over the remainder of his glass to Peeta to encourage him to take a drink, the baker refused.

"I don't drink sorry" Peeta pushed it away.

The two blondes stood in each other comfortable silence, it was the calm after the storm, but that was until they faced each other. The next thing Peeta knew there lips were connected. The larger mans hands around the baker's hips.

Cato then gently lay Peeta down onto the dining room table…

Afterwards the two awkwardly stared at each other until Stonfia called Cato for something.

"What have I done" Peeta mumbled, tears forming in his eyes.

The baker jumped up, got dressed and ran back upstairs to Gale who was now awake. "Gale!" He smiled but his smile dropped when he saw tears rolling down the hunters face.

"What's up?" Peeta slowly made his way over.

"He can give you much more than I can" Gale mumbled.

"What?" The baker frowned.

"He's rich, he can buy you wine, food, a nice house and what can I get you? A squirrel and a shack!" Gale seemed angry, but not at Peeta but at himself.

"What? Do you think I go for the richest guy?" Peeta raised his voice.

"No, he can give you more than I can, I'm just worthless so go run off with the rich prince and leave the homeless guy" Gale sobbed.

"What the hell are you going on about Gale?" Peeta asked in confusion.

"Forget it!" The hunter yelled, stood up and walked out the room, Peeta ran out after him but the hunter was already running away down the halls.

**I know two chapters in one day, I got carried away cause im starting to get more into this again xD But yeah review and tell me what you think, im proud of this chapter :D**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Peeta sat curled up on the stairs in the main lobby, his eyes all puffy and tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Peeta what's up?" Katniss ran over.

"Ive done something bad Katniss, really bad" Peeta continued to sob.

"Yeah, Gale told me" Katniss sighed.

"What! Where is he?" The baker questioned.

"He went off somewhere out the back, he needed to be alone" Katniss replied.

"No he doesn't, he thinks I'm choosing between him and Cato!" Peeta's voice raised.

"Well, do you?" Katniss shuffled closer.

"Well, urm, I mean I love Gale I really do, but I dunno I like Cato but I cant say I love Cato, I mean he's rich, sexy and everything but I just cant love him" Peeta explained.

"That's up to you Peeta, I wont judge you for what choice to make, but please choose the right one" Katniss faintly smiled at him then walked off somewhere else.

_Great_, he thought now he can't even ask anyone for help on the choice. He sat there for a few minutes, it should have been an easy choice to make but something in the back of his mind kept swaying between the two, but first he had to confess to Gale to see if the hunter would take him back.

Peeta stood up and found the backdoor of the manor; there were avox's all around the yard tending to the plants. He quickly looked around before following the path that led into a small forest. He followed the small rocky path to a fountain with wooden chairs and sat in one of those chairs was Gale huddled up into a ball.

"Gale" The baker sat next to the older man.

"What?" Gale lowered his legs and sat in a normal positon.

"What happened to you, why are you getting all upset about what you can't give me?" Peeta blurted it out, he didn't regret it though, and he had to get straight to the point.

"I, I just feel bad Peeta, I cant provide for my family back home, the district is struggling and I cant give you all the things you deserve, to me you deserve more than the world! I can't buy you nice things but Cato can, you deserve nice things Peeta" Gale explained finally turning to face the blonde.

"Before you say anything else I have to tell you this, I feel awful like you wouldn't believe but it has to come out, while you were asleep, I made a terrible mistake, I, I had sex with Cato, on the dining room table" Peeta stuttered.

A sudden silence filled the air before it was broken, "WHAT!" Gale screamed, the wooden chair flying through the air.

"Gale" The baker gasped.

"No Peeta, what the hell! I get hit in the balls so you go sleep with someone else, I felt bad Peeta! I felt bad for not being able to give you things but apparently you already have your eyes on him or is it try before you buy huh?" Gale kept on screaming.

"Gale I'm sorry!" Peeta cried, he stood up; the tears began rolling down his face once again.

"Sorry! I thought I could trust you Peeta, I was faithful! I protected you in the god damn arena! And this is how you repay me? By fucking around with the god damn rich guy?" Gale took a stepped closer glaring with his fists clenched.

"No Gale! I love you! Not Cato! YOU I LOVE YOU GALE HAWTHORNE" Peeta began screaming.

Gale stood gob smacked, he then grumbled something and took his leave and stormed off away from the baker.

Peeta at down, screamed in frustration which alerted a nearby Avox. The baker then stood up and headed back inside the mansion, "Oh there you are!" Effie cheered running towards the man.

"What do you want Effie?" Peeta asked not meaning to be rude.

"We all heard the shouting inside the mansion and I came out to see if you were okay" Effie sighed in relief.

"I'll be fine, I'm just going to go back to the room and grab some sleep" Peeta perked a fake smile on his lips.

"I'll take you there" Effie smiled, Peeta shrugged. The escort took him to his bed room, checked to see if Gale was there, the hunter wasn't so Peeta went inside and lay down, Effie took her leave.

The baker hadn't realized but he had fallen asleep, he slowly groaned and opened his eyes, the sun was setting and the orange light dimly shining through the window. It felt so strange for him to not wake up with arms around him, he missed the feeling already.

A knock on the door alerted him, "ugh what is it?" He called. The door slowly opened to reveal Katniss stepping inside.

"Peeta, Ive come to talk to you, we're all worried about you" The woman said walking and then sitting on the bed.

"Thanks I guess" The baker sighed.

"Right I'm going to ask, have you chosen, from Gale or Cato?" She asked.

The baker sighed, "Gale, I love him more than anything, he represents actual love my happiness minus being in district twelve, I don't care about twelve, but Cato, to me he seems to be just lust and money, that's all it would be between us, desire" He explained.

"Wow, that's, that's wow" Katniss smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, too bad Gale wont take me back" Peeta rolled over so his face was in the pillow.

"I bet he will" Katniss slapped the man on the back, "I bet he will, might not be just yet but he will don't you worry, you two are meant to be together"

"Thanks Katniss" Peeta turned over and smiled.

"Katniss!" A voice yelled from behind the door, "There's some more food set out!"

"Thanks Effie" Katniss thanked.

"Oh I'm starved" Peeta smiled and laughed.

They made there way down to the dining room, Cato was in the very spot he and Peeta had sex, Haymitch was in his spot from before, as for Effie and Stonfia, but Gale was no where to be seen.

"Where's Gale?" Peeta questioned.

"He'll be here" The woman nodded.

**My best friend for ever Beth made me a poster for this story and I WAS OVER THE MOON I LOVE HER AND ALL OF YOU WITH ALL MY HEART I WILL LOVE YOU EVEN MORE IF YOU REVIEW**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Peeta sat next to Katniss and Haymitch, once again awkwardness filled the air due to the events that have been happening all day, and this was only the first one. The baker lifted his head and spotted Cato staring at him; he shuddered and jerked his head away.

"So you're avoiding me now?" Cato asked with a strong frown on his face.

"It was just a mistake, drop it" Peeta growled, his reply was a disapproving glare from Cato.

"Yes, Cato drop it" A familiar voice spoke after the slam of a door.

"Gale?" The baker gasped, but the hunter didn't return a glance he simply walked passed and sat one chair away from Peeta and began digging into the food.

"Told you" Katniss whispered in the baker's ear.

"Look who decided to finally show up" Cato snarled.

"Stop it" Peeta barked.

Cato sighed and rolled his eyes, "Okay then… darling" He smirked and quickly glanced at Gale to see if he was ready to snap yet.

"Searisly!" Katniss yelled, "Stop it!"

"Red wine anyone?" Stonfia asked, Haymitch was the first to shoot his hand up in the air and wave with an excited face.

"Sure" Gale sighed.

"Yeah me too!" Katniss smiled, Peeta hurriedly put her hand down.

"No Katniss it's bad for the baby!" He waggled his finger at the woman.

The woman jumped up from her seat "I swear to god" Before she could finish Effie interrupted, "What a lovely day!" But the escort got rewarded with death glares from everyone but Cato who was pigging out and had a full glass of wine.

After five minutes of awkward silence Peeta decided to break it, "So erm how is everyone?" He asked.

"Just wonndderrful" Katniss said with a sarcastic drawl.

"I am quite alright" Effie chirped.

"I'm still hungry" Stonfia smiled.

"I FAKED ALL MY ORGASMS!" Haymitch screamed, everyone knew he was drunk but it still kinda scared them all.

"I'm… quite alright" Cato blinked still in shock from Haymitch.

The baker glanced at Gale to see if he would get a reply but the hunter had his head on the table and sighed.

Peeta groaned in defeat, this was definitely going to be a long few days.

After all of the food was finished, Stonfia stood up and got everyone's attention, "We have a fun day planned tomorrow, Cato and I have planned for us all to go to the local beach, we've fully booked out the area, you can all eat all the ice cream and popsicles your heart desires" She smiled.

"Ive never been to a beach before" Peeta grinned.

"Hmm I wonder why" Katniss sarcastically said.

Everyone jumped up and left the dining room, "Hey Peeta fancy a midnight walk through the garden?" Katniss questioned.

"No, I'm going to go to bed now, I'm feeling kinda full" The baker then took his leave, he slowly made his way up to the bedroom and opened the door.

He noticed a sleeping Gale laying like a starfish in the bed, so he decided to sleep elsewhere, the room next-door was empty to he slept there for the night, still feeling lonely.

The next morning he was awoken by a loud shout from Effie, "Wake up Peeta! We are leaving for the beach in twenty minutes!" She then suddenly left just as quickly as she entered.

He stood up and looked in the mirror, today he was determined to be happy, regardless, even if he was faking it, he had too. He took a quick five minute shower, changed into a green t-shirt and a pair of matching shorts. Peeta exited the room and saw the door to where Gale was sleeping was wide open, the sheets a mess but his old clothes discarded on the floor which meant he was already downstairs.

Peeta got downstairs and they were all rounded up, loaded into a car and given a bag with beach towel and other things in and then drove off through the district. His jaw slung open when he saw the beach, the ocean stretched out as far as the eye could see and the sand was sparkling in the light.

The car pulled up and Peeta was the first one to jump out, he slung off his shirt but lucky enough Katniss caught it. "Oh a race now is it?" Cato chuckled who then jumped out of the car and began racing Peeta towards the ocean.

"Wait he doesn't know how to swim does he?" Katniss turned to Gale.

"Nope" The hunter sighed.

Katniss then turned around and faced the sea to spot Peeta almost drowning and calling for help and Cato hadn't realized.

"Hey! Cato!" Katniss yelled and pointed towards the baker. She watched as the older blonde dived under the water and pulled Peeta out the water and back onto the sand.

"Alright let's go" Katniss sighed and eventually made it down to the beach with the others.

The next few hours were like paradise for almost everyone, Cato was teaching Peeta how to swim, Effie was sunbathing as was Stonfia but with distance in between them of course, Gale was laying on a towel with sun glasses on, nobody could tell if he was awake or asleep and Katniss had buried Haymitch in the sand….

The woman put the few finishing touches and completely covered the man so only his head was sticking out the sand. "Now you stay there like a good little drunk" She chuckled.

"Hey come on Katniss babes" Haymitch pleaded.

"Babes? Oh god no" She rolled her eyes and stood up, walked over to the canteen, pulled out a bottle of alcohol and walked back over to Haymitch.

"Can I have a drink?" He asked showing puppy dog eyes.

The woman put the bottle in the sand next to him, "Aw come on!" He cried attempting to reach the bottle with his tongue with all of his effort. Katniss then stood up and attempted to walk away, "I faked all my orgasms!" The man yelled which got sand kicked in his face by a disapproving Katniss.

"If you really did then I wouldn't be in this situation!" She growled while pointing to her belly.

Gale leaned up and stared out to the water to see Peeta who was now walking back towards them, his skin still wet and the sun sparkling off each droplet, he had to resist jumping up and pouncing the blonde. Peeta made his way next to Katniss, put down a towel and lay down, "Effie can you pass me some ice cream?" He called.

"With pleasure" Effie smiled, she walked over to a box, fiddled around for a minute and came back and passed the man a cone with a white ice cream scoop.

Katniss stood up and finally removed her coat to reveal a blue bikini, "Looking hot!" Haymitch called, still buried in the sand.

But the hunter's eyes were still locked on Peeta, lucky enough he wouldn't have been able to tell though. He stared at the baker began licking the ice cream. _Oh god, Look away!_ His mind screamed, it took a strong amount of will power but he snapped his head away and lay back down.

Gale could feel a bead of sweat trickling down his chest, _Damn it someone's bound to notice_. "Hey there looking a little sweaty there Gale" A taunting male voice spoke.

"Screw you Cato!" Gale snapped.

"Whoa calm down there" Cato sounded smug, a little too smug. Gale jumped to his feet.

"You think you're so good because your rich? Well news flash, you only won and survived cause of us!" Gale screamed, he felt like he had went a little too far but in his eyes Cato deserved it.

"Wow you know what Gale, way to punch me in the gut!" Cato roared, the hunter didn't even have the chance to reply when he felt a fist connect to his face, he hint the ground and blurred out…

"Gale!" Peeta cried and jumped to his feet.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**Ok people sorry about that ranting note, I needed to rant to someone or some people and you all deserved to know I think xD Oh and I'm starting a poll on my profile to see which fic you guys want to see next, so yeah, go vote!**

The next few minutes were a big blur for a Gale, he remembered being picked up and taken somewhere and could still hear the roar of the waves before blacking out.

He woke up to a blurry vision of someone leaning over him, a strong pain coming from his nose. "Hey there Gale" The familiar voice was soothing to his ears.

His vision soon returned, "Peeta?" He groaned. The blonde was sat next to him and staring down into his ears with a hand on his cheek.

"Your finally awake sleepy head" Peeta smiled.

"What happened?" Gale asked.

"You got knocked out by Cato" The baker explained.

"Oh" The hunter sighed.

"Don't worry it's alright" Peeta laughed, he then moved and straddled the hunter and brought his face directly in front of the older man. Gale leaned up and closed the distance between, "Won't they see?" Gale asked.

"No, we're out of sight" Peeta chuckled.

There lips finally connected, the blonde dragged his nails from the hunter's neck all the way down to his abdomen creating a red streak. Gale disconnected there lips and began by lightly pecking his neck before biting down.

Meanwhile not to far away on the same beach, "I wonder if Gale's woke up yet" Katniss said.

"I hope so" Haymitch called, yet again still buried in the sand.

"I'm sure he has" Effie cheered. The huntress sighed and looked over at Cato who had a nasty bruise showing up on his cheek from a hook from none other than Peeta.

"Man he can hit hard" Cato grumbled.

"You asked for it" Katniss glared at the man before resuming staring out over the ocean.

"Yeah lucky enough your going back to twelve tomorrow" Stonfia giggled.

"Thank god" Katniss smiled.

"I totally wish I could see you guys again" Cato rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No you wish you could see Peeta again to try and swoon him over" The huntress spoke without even looking at the blonde.

"Well he deserves the money, not some guy from a seam" Cato laughed.

"What did you say? Did you just call my best friend 'Some guy from a seam'?" Katniss clenched her fists and was about to jump up before Effie grabbed her shoulders.

They didn't know how it took them but it felt like forever until Peeta and Gale finally came into view, hair's a mess and both genuinely looking disheveled, a few marks along Gale's chest and a bunch of hickeys dotted around the baker sort of hinted what they spent there time doing.

"You two friends now?" Haymitch asked.

"I would think so" Effie said with her usual cheery attitude.

"I fancy going for a swim, fancy joining me you two?" Katniss finally stood up on her feet, the two men agreed and the three ran off to the water. The next few hours flew by, until Stonfia announced they would have to head back to the mansion.

Once they got back to the manor Cato vanished apparently for some interview and everyone else was left to do as they please. "Anyone fancy a drink?" Haymitch asked.

"Yeah sure" Gale agreed.

"Sounds nice" Peeta smiled.

"I guess I'll have a quick one" Effie grinned.

Katniss was going to agree until the baker interrupted, "No no it's not good for the baby"

"I swear to god!" Katniss growled.

One drink turned into two, then three, then seven, ten, thirteen and finally eighteen. Everybody was drunk, apart from Katniss, even Effie was 'off her face'.

"I wanna play hide and seek!" Peeta moaned.

"Katniss is it!" Haymitch jumped up and ran off out of the room, Gale, Peeta and Effie followed.

"Wait what!" Katniss narrowed her brow and took a quick glance around, the living room around her was empty, even the brown sofa looked alone.

"But guys, what if I don't want to be it!" She grumbled before leaving the room to begin her search.

Not too long later Cato had returned from his interview, he groaned and rubbed his temple lightly, he needed a drink. Shuffling his feet and ignoring Stonfia's constant chatter, he eventually got a glass of wine and sat down at the table.

The man felt a hand on his knee, slowly rising up the table cloth he peeked underneath with great confusing to see Effie staring up at him with her fingers to her lips "Shh!" She hushed.

"I don't want to know" He groaned before picking up the glass and leaving the room.

Somewhere else on the upper floor Katniss was searching around, a door slammed further down the hall so she ran over hoping it wasn't an avox.

She pushed open the door and it was the library, her eyes quickly scanned the area, she caught Haymitch staring at her, he gasped when he noticed and then ran off into the book cases. "I'm going to kill you!" She yelled chasing after the man.

"This is a library!" Haymitch mocked.

Katniss searched around the bookcases chasing the drunk in and out of the seeming maze, she could only hear his giggles and taunting echoing.

"One of you!" She called to an Avox, "Help me!" The avox jumped to his feet and scurried off.

"No that's cheating!" Haymitch yelled, the sound of a door slamming hit Katniss' ears.

"God damn it" She grumbled exiting the library.

She shrieked when Gale jumped out of the corner and playfully punched her, "Haha your it!" He laughed while running away down the hall.

"I AM it you moron!" The huntress yelled back in reply then sighed and resumed in searching for her 'hiding' friends.

**Okay so yeah more of this hide and seek next chapter aswell xD**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**So yeah quick reminder, go vote on the poll to see which one you want me to write next :D**

Katniss still hadn't found Effie or Peeta, she technically had found Haymitch and Gale but they ran away. She had lost count of how long this came was going on for, but she was starting to enjoy it strangely enough.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the manor Peeta was lying inside a bathtub attempting to hide, he yelped when he heard the door swing open and bang against the wall. Before he could react he felt a familiar weight dive onto him, taking the shower curtain with it.

"What the hell!" Peeta cried.

"Oh, hey Peeta, sorry" A familiar voice spoke.

"I'm going to kill you Gale" The baker groaned.

"Yeah, yeah love you too" The hunter slowly and steadily got to his feet.

"Come on help me sort this shower curtain pole out" Peeta jumped up but wobbled slightly due to being intoxicated.

They picked up the pole and attempted to fix it should have been easy but of course the effects of alcohol didn't help.

"Come on slide it in!" Peeta yelled.

"Wait, come on you got to push harder than that" Gale frowned.

"Just freaking push it in already" The blonde still kept a tight grip on the pole as they attempted to fix it.

"Is it in yet?" Gale questioned.

They both jumped when they heard Katniss' voice on the other side of the door, "I think I'll just come back later"

"Oh no it's Katniss quick hide!" Peeta panicked he attempted to move but slipped and fell down which also knocked Gale to fall taking the shower curtain with him.

Peeta landed face down and ass up, the hunter landed on top of him with the shower curtain over them.

Katniss burst into the room and stood with her jaw hung open, there was silence for a few seconds until the baker popped his head from the bottom of the shower curtain and spoke with a straight face, "This is exactly what it looks like"

The woman slowly backed stepped out and very sluggishly closed the door. "Alright you two, urm hurry up" She stuttered.

There were a few loud thuds and a loud smash, Katniss burst into the room to see the pair of men missing and the window smashed. "Damn they got away" She grumbled. The woman walked back out of the corridor and bumped into Cato.

"Have you seen Effie around?" Katniss questioned.

"She's under a table somewhere" The man grumbled and walked off towards the library.

The next morning Gale was the first one to awake, he couldn't recall when he passed out but the first thing he heard was the sound of a small waterfall. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes; vision was blurry for a few seconds until it went to normal.

He was in the backyard lying next to the giant water fountain, Gale stumbled inside, and the manor was a complete mess. The avox's were busy cleaning it up but not very quickly or noticeably.

The hunter wondered around the halls, he found Effie half laying on a table, her face on the floor but from her stomach upwards was lying on the table. Haymitch was passed out on top of a bookcase in the library, Katniss was in her bed but Peeta, well the baker was stuck, on top of a chandelier, nobody knew how he got up there…

"How the hell did you get up there!" Gale called.

"I don't know, Gale I'm scared help me down!" Peeta yelled back terrified.

"Alright just try and jump down, I'll catch you" The hunter stood directly under him and held out his hands.

"Oh god this won't end well" Stonfia's voice echoed through out the hall, Gale spotted here standing at the top of the stairs.

"A little help?" He frowned; the woman shook her head and chuckled.

"Come on Peeta jump, I'll catch you" Gale reassured the blonde.

Peeta nervously made his way to directly above Gale and dropped with a shriek, of course Gale managed to catch him. There was a still moment where the two started at each other but were cut off by a pair of clapping hands.

"Well done, I was hoping for a bit of a show but well done" Stonifa clapped.

"I bet your happy that we're going back to twelve today" The baker glared at her.

She slowly made her way downstairs which revealed she had finally changed her dress from pink to a bright purple. "Well at least this mess will be gone, but there will be no entertainment, I might just go back to the capitol, I'm sure Cato can last on his own" She seemed oddly happily and smiley which seemed unfitting to the convocation.

"What are you planning?" Gale glared.

"Me?" She giggled, "Oh nothing"

"I still don't trust you" The hunter kept his glare.

"Hm like, I care" Stonfia snarled, "I'll go wake Cato in preparation for your departure"

"Yeah, I can't wait to 'get out of your hair'" Gale teased in a evil and spiteful tone.

"Oh please, I'm alot more excited than you are" She winked and left the room.

Within the hour the others were awake and were ready to leave the manor, they were loaded into the car and Cato and Stonfia opted to go to the station with them to give there goodbyes.

They walked up to the front of the train, Peeta stood staring at Cato for a few seconds, he wondered how much different would his life be if he had chosen him. He would be rich, wouldn't have to worry about his mother he could have everything he ever wanted, well everything that wasn't the void he felt that Gale filled. He knew no matter which one he had chosen there would be something missing, just something that needed filling, an empty void.

"Good bye Peeta, I hope to see you soon" Cato smirked at the baker and held out his hand.

"Is that all? How about a hug?" Peeta smiled, Cato then shrugged and the pair hugged.

"I still love you" Cato whispered into the young mans ear.

"I know" The baker replied.

**Hey guys what do you think about Stonfia? Do you think she's planning something or just being a general b****? But anyway don't forget to vote on my profile! Four voters so far and don't forget to review my lovelys!**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

**Credit to Beth for making me the amazing cover for this story! Even if fan fiction made it look all weird o_o**

The baker stood at the window of the train which was leaving in a few minutes, he just stood staring at Cato who was also returning a stare. They both had so much to say but it would be so wrong so they read each others eyes like an open book.

Suddenly the train shifted slightly, in a few seconds it would move away at high speeds, Peeta slowly raised his hand and waved at Cato who returned a smirk and waved. The little smirk gave Peeta the assurance he needed to know that the now rich man didn't hate him.

The train took off from the station on its way back to twelve, Peeta spun around to see Gale staring at him and smiled. The hunter returned a smile and the two then headed off into the dining car where the others waited.

When the pair entered Effie jumped to her feet and pushed them to sit down, "Come on come on sit sit" She mumbled under her breath.

"Okay I'm going to be the first to say it" Haymitch stood up, "We're all thankful to be out of there"

"Agreed" Katniss nodded.

"But now we have other problems" Peeta also stood up, "Our major one at the moment is Katniss' baby"

"Can you please both sit down" Katniss sighed, "But yeah you have a point, I need to find out if it's a boy or a girl"

Gale interrupted, "Wait, are you going to keep it?" He asked. There was a moment of silence, everyone apart from Katniss leaned forward awaiting her answer, even the avox's around were anxious.

"Yeah sure" She shrugged, a sigh of relief echoed through the room.

"We'll be sure to help" Gale grinned and slapped the baker on the back who nervously chuckled.

"Thanks" Katniss smiled and relaxed into her seat.

"Now who wants food?" Effie cheered and clapped her hands; the avox's rushed off into the kitchen. Within a matter of minutes the table was filled with luxuries that had grown used to and maybe the last they were going to have.

Peeta grabbed the smallest amount of food and played around with it mostly, food wasn't what was mainly on his mind, a lot of thoughts were dancing through his head. Katniss' baby and how he knew he and Gale would be a large part of its life, all this luxury he would be loosing but then he thought, he wouldn't have to loose it all if he stayed with Cato. But he knew it wasn't the right thing to do, Gale would have been a train wreck and the very thought of that made his gut churn, the baker wouldn't be able to live with the guilt and loosing love for money and desire.

A slight tapping on his shoulder caused him to jump back out of his thoughts; he turned and faced Gale who was looking at him with concern. A few bits of food were clinging around the hunter's mouth; Peeta sighed, quickly wet his thumb and scrubbed the pieces of food from the man's face. "Thanks" Gale flashed a large grin which caused Peeta to return a smile.

It wasn't too long before Katniss, Effie, Haymitch and the avox's left the room leaving the two men alone.

"You seem down what's up" Gale walked up to the baker standing behind his chair and wrapped his arms around Peeta's waist.

"Nothing just thinking" Peeta shrugged.

"You sure?" The hunter questioned.

"Yeah I'm sure" The blonde sighed.

Gale wasn't satisfied with that answer, an idea sparked in his head. He shoved the younger man over to the table and crawled on top of him. "You still sure?" The hunter asked once again holding Peeta down while slightly grinding.

"Yeah I'm sure, but I like where this is going" A large grin spread across Peeta's face.

"I will get the truth out of you" The hunter was now determined.

After they finished there activities there was an emergency news cast from the capitol, "Recent reports have stated that the district two escort Stonfia Brightnai has been arrested under three different charges, terrorist acts, treachery and theft" The brightly colored news caster spoke and then it cut off.

"I knew something was up with her" Peeta panted still tired.

**Yeah I know this is short but Ive had an operation which has basically saved my life and let me stick around for a bit longer, so I'm in a lot of pain cause its in a place where only a man will understand._. But yeah I'll try and make the next chapter the usual length. Reviews will get greatly loved :D**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

**Okay this is not the end but I will say there will be a sequel, the quarter quell and I have A LOT in mind, a lot of that will be my pure imagination Searisly I will be taking small parts out the book but the rest will by like hopefully my original ideas **

"She's been put on trial?" Gale gasped.

"Sure looks like it" Peeta said.

Katniss then burst into the room, "Did you guys hear?" She shouted.

"About Stonfia, yeah" Gale slithered himself from the table and stood up straight.

"Finally that bitch is being put behind bars where she belongs!" Katniss cheered and jumped up and down with her fist in the air.

The next day when they arrived back to district twelve they were greeted by a large crowd staring at them, the three tributes stepped outside and scanned everyone's faces.

Somehow in the back of there minds they expected cheering but of course the hunger games was normally a death sentence so cheering wasn't the answer. The first person to approach them was the mayor's daughter, Madge Undersee. The female had long blonde hair passed her shoulders, thin body which was covered in a white dress which attracted the sunlight giving it a slight glow.

Madge used to be the only girl that would sit next to Katniss at lunch in school; they would never talk about girly things. But something on her dress sparked the huntress' interest, a gold mocking jay pin.

"Nice dress" Katniss smiled.

"Thanks, my dad wants to speak to you Katniss" Made grinned and nodded.

"Me? Oh okay" Katniss then left with Madge off to the justice building.

Effie then stepped forward, "I'll show you two to your new home" The escort then strutted off to a waiting car and the other two followed.

They arrived at the victor's village, rows of unoccupied houses apart from one which belonged to Haymitch stood silent in the air, and Effie led the pair of men to a single house only a few doors down from there mentor. "You two don't mind living together am I correct?" She turned to the two with a smile, it didn't seem like a question more of a statement.

Gale and Peeta stepped inside the house; it was fully decorated, furnished and stocked. Foods filled the cupboards, fridge and other storage place. "Gale" Peeta called; slowly approaching the hunter with his arms behind is back and stood up on his tip toes.

"Yes Peeta" Gale sighed.

"Well I was thinking, maybe we should invite our families around tonight, you know to meet each other since we're together and all" Peeta tried his best to persuade.

"I don't think your mother would like that very much" The hunter really didn't want the two families to meet.

"Oh come on please" Peeta whined.

"Fine" Gale sighed in defeat.

"Whipped" Haymitch laughed as he strolled into the room and towards another.

"Hey what the hell are you doing here?" Gale questioned.

"Just stealin' some booze" The mentor continued into the kitchen.

A few hours later the two families had arrived at the victor's home. They were sat on opposite ends of the long table; Peeta's mother was constantly scowling at every member of the Hawthorne family.

"So" The baker stood up, "As you all know Gale and I are together and we have got you all here to make it clear"

"You should have made it clear before the games, at least he helped you survive the games" Mrs. Mellark growled.

"I think its wonderful just shows what love can do!" Gale's mother smiled and stood up.

"Love? Never heard of it" Mrs. Mellark mocked.

"Mom" Peeta's oldest brother Rye glared at the woman. Rye was tall, thin and blonde, he had a face a lot like Peeta's but there features still had a lot of differences. Then his slightly younger brother Wheat also joined in scowling at the mother.

"What do you two want?" She continued glaring.

The Hawthorne family sat awkwardly drifting glances to each other keeping there lips sealed.

"Anyway, why couldn't you have liked Katniss huh? You know, been normal for a change?" Mrs. Mellark had gone too far.

But suddenly everyone gasped when a lump of chicken and potato landed straight in the woman's face, all there glances turned to Posy who had a smug smile across her face; the older woman stood in horror and rage when she finally decided to speak up, "Can somebody sort out that stupid excuse for a child!"

"Hey that's my sister!" Gale jumped up and was ready to throw something.

"That's my boyfriend's sister!" Peeta also joined.

"That's my son's boyfriend's sister!" It was obvious Mr. Mellark had felt left out.

"That's my daughter" Gale's mother feebly called.

"I'm out of here; I want nothing to do with any of you! Come on Gerald, Wheat, and Rye!" The woman then stormed out of the room, the remaining members of the Mellark family stayed seated.

"Thanks for staying" Peeta smiled at his farther and brothers, "Nice shot by the way Posy" He congratulated which resulted in chuckled around the room.

"Hey at least you got her to go away" Gale agreed.

"Good I couldn't wait for her to leave" The hunter's mother agreed.

"Anyway let's get Posy some more food and get to eating!" The baker smiled, stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"If you ever need cleaning done you know where I'll be" Gale's mother turned and smiled at her son.

"Mom it will be fine" Gale sighed.

"I know but I'm just saying I still like to look after my babies" She continued making Gale blush and feel embarrassed.

"Stop it" The hunter groaned pathetically.

The rest of the dinner went perfectly well, Peeta's mother never came back and the two families got along perfectly well. Gale's mother still kept offering to do chores for the two men who constantly declined in the politest ways.

**Shout out to my best friend for creating the new cover for this fic :D**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

**Credit goes to XPsychoBabyDollX for giving me ideas for the following scene :D**

Effie trinket decided to check up on the victors in there new homes, to make sure they were alright and fitting in nicely. Her first stop was Katniss who seemed to be doing fine even with her usual grumpy self; the woman avoided Haymitch because she could literally smell the booze from across the street.

The woman then noticed Haymitch sticking his head out of the window, "I don't mind if you come over princess! I could use some company!" He called.

She had to literally hold back vomit, "No its fine!" She then took her leave towards Peeta and Gale's house.

Effie approached the door and knocked. It took them a little while to answer, the door swung open to reveal Gale only dressed in a pair of short and slightly tight white shorts. His hair was disheveled badly and bleeding cuts covered his chest, back and shoulders, a few little purple bruises were scattered across his chest and neck.

"Oh my god what happened!" Effie gasped.

The hunter's eyes shot open wide, "Oh uh nothing do you want to come in?" He asked.

Effie then shoved herself inside, "Are you sure you're alright? You look like it hurts what happened!"

Gale walked into the dining room and Effie followed.

"Come on Gale what happened! Did you and Peeta have a fight!" She panicked as she began checking all over the man's torso.

"Uhh" Gale still couldn't find a way to explain.

Peeta then entered the room holding a mug of tea, "Things got a little rough in the bedroom last night" He chuckled.

Gale then laughed at the blonde, he then turned and faced the escort who sat with a horrified face, and her mouth hung open wide and eyes as wide as plates.

"So Effie what is it?" Gale questioned.

Effie coughed a few times and pulled herself back to calm, "I just wanted to make sure you were all settling in well"

"Well thanks for checking in" Peeta smiled as he sat down and placed his cup of tea on the table.

There was a loud knock at the door, nether of them had a chance to stand up before Katniss came bursting into the room, "Gale I need to talk to you"

"Okay" The hunter frowned slightly, stood up and the two walked into the living room.

"Gale I need you to come down to my mothers with me to tell her about the baby, I don't want to go alone and since you're my best friend I'm asking you" She asked with a firm expression.

"Fine just let me get dressed" The hunter sighed and left the room. Katniss took the chance to examine the still bleeding scratches on the mans back, the blood was slowly sliding down his back leaving a trail.

Gale returned wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, "Alright I'm ready let's go"

"Where you going?" Peeta called.

"Just going to tell my mom about the baby" Katniss replied.

"I'll get the bunker ready" The baker laughed.

Katniss and Gale made there way down to the woman's old home, she stepped inside and Gale followed. "Mom?" Katniss called out.

"In here!" The familiar voice of her mother called.

"Gale wait here" The huntress instructed and she vanished into the house to speak to her mother.

The man stood for a few minutes until he heard shouting from the mother and then Katniss shouting, he couldn't exactly understand what they were saying but he managed to pick up the words, Mother, sock, leg, rolling pin, face, spiked club, something about a behind and finally retched horse or whore he couldn't understand.

Then Mrs. Everdeen emerged with a rolling pin armed in her right hand and stormed outside and up the street. "Mom wait!" Katniss yelled as she ran after her mother. The pair chased the woman all the way to the victors village, "Mom seriously!" Katniss screamed, her mother stopped, turned around and stared at her before continuing towards the mentor's house.

"Well I'll catch you later I don't want to stick around for this!" Gale ran off to his home.

The hunter entered his home, a certain familiar smell drifted through his nostrils, he followed the sweet smell into the kitchen, and he noticed a cake sitting on the bench he was tempted to take a piece but noticed a note beside it. "Go upstairs mister before you even think of having any of this –Peeta xo" The hunter was intrigued so he obeyed and went upstairs.

The door to there bedroom was slightly open, he pushed the remainder open and there sitting on the bed was Peeta with his body covered in… icing?

"I had this idea while making a cake; it definitely won't go to waste will it?" The baker smiled while biting his lower lip.

The hunter stood puzzled he knew what he should do and what he wanted to do but he couldn't move he just stood staring.

"What admiring the view? Seriously this is cold so hurry up if your going to make me look like a jackass or not" Peeta frowned.

"Alright I'm in" Gale grinned and dived onto the blonde.

"Damn right you're in" Peeta grumbled.

Meanwhile outside there was hell breaking out over at Haymitch's household. Katniss watched in horror as the drunk made a dive out of his home but a hand grabbed his ankle and dragged him back inside with a loud shriek.

"Mother seriously!" Katniss yelled as she ran inside but she paused and turned towards Peeta and Gale's place, the whole street was now smelling like cake… "No wonder Gale was in a hurry to get home" She mumbled to herself.

"Hey is that cake?" Mrs. Everdeen dropped the drunken mentor and sniffed the air.

Not too long later they all pilled into the two men's home demanding some cake, the baker came running down the stairs barely dressed and covered in purple marks.

Once the cake had finished he shared it out between his guests, "Hey where's Gale I thought he would want some?" Katniss questioned.

"Nah Gale's sleeping, he already had his slice of the cake and he loved it very much, he said he'll savor the taste for a while yet" The baker explained with an innocent smile.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

**Glad you guys liked the last chapter, has to be my favourite so far :D**

Gale slowly opened his eyes, he could feel the sheets entwined around his body, his gaze drifted to the window, the sun was still up which means he couldn't have been asleep too long.

He slowly removed the covers, a cold breeze blew across his torso causing him to shiver and groan. Slowly removing himself from the bed he sighed. The hunter then trotted downstairs, the house was almost silent he wondered if Peeta was still inside.

The man entered the dining room and saw Peeta with his head on the table and arms covering his face. "Peeta" Gale spoke, he grabbed a chair and pulled it next to the blonde and sat down.

"What's wrong?" He placed his hands around the younger man and pulled him in.

"I went back home while you were sleeping" Peeta sniffled, yeah he could tell something bad had happened the baker seemed to be hurt, "I took a big cake to give to my dad, wheat and Rye but my mother came up, shoved the cake in my face and started yelling and screaming"

A large frown spread on the hunters face, he really hated the woman if he didn't hate her then he hated her now three times over. "Peeta its alright" Gale tried to sooth him.

"You know what, its fine, I don't need sympathy" The baker pulled back and shook his head, "She's evil and I'll be happy to have nothing to do with her" A small smirk was placed on the corner of his lips.

"Good, I will try to make you happy as much as I can" Gale smiled.

"Don't worry, you being here is just enough" The blonde sighed.

The next day, Gale was the first to awake he peered across to his sleeping partner who was comfortable in the hunters arms softly snoring. He slowly removed his arms and tiptoed downstairs and into the dining room he almost jumped out of his skin when he spotted someone sitting at the table who turned out to be Katniss.

"What the hell Catnip!" He growled.

"I got a spare key from Effie, decided I would come and surprise you" She smiled while twirling the key around her fingers.

"How long you been sitting here for?" Gale asked.

"About an hour, maybe two" She shrugged.

"Jeez your weird, I'm gonna get some tea" The hunter shook his head and headed to the kitchen.

"Already made some for you" Katniss pointed to the mug sitting on the mat next to her.

"Thanks" The man sat down at the chair and took a sip of his hot tea.

"What's up you seem grumpy?" Katniss questioned staring slightly fearfully into Gale's eyes.

"I don't mean to be, its just Peeta he's all upset about his mother and Ive been trying my best to be there but he keeps pushing away most of my attempts" Gale sighed and explained.

There was a short moment of silence, "Have you tried sex?" Katniss blurted out.

Gale glared at her before once again sighing, "Yeah but he wasn't in the mood, he also woke up In the middle of the night and got all clingy which I don't mind trust me I like it but I dunno I'm trying to cheer him up and its not working"

"Oh I have an idea!" Katniss smiled, "Buy him something nice!"

"What?" Gale was confused.

"It helps most girls and he's gay so wouldn't it kind of work the same way?" She explained with confidence.

"Catnip you're not like other girls so why would you know this?" The hunter chuckled.

"He's more of a woman than I am" Katniss joked which caused them both to laugh.

"I take that to offence" Gale replied.

"Why only because you don't like women?" Katniss was still laughing.

"Shut it" Gale playfully shoved her who replied by sticking out her tongue.

"I see you and Madge and getting great friends" Gale said.

"Oh yeah she's great, I've been teaching her how to hunt and other stuff" Katniss shrugged.

"Katniss has a girl crush!" Gale laughed.

"Have not!" The woman jumped up.

"Have too!" Gale laughed as the woman chased him through out the house.

A little while later Peeta began stirring in his sleep and thrashing around, he was having a nightmare…

_The blonde stood in the centre of a darkened area, a few trees stood out from the darkness, he stepped forward but he was immediately tackled, he began struggling with whoever it was. Glaring down at him with anger filled eyes was Cais the tribute from district two._

_The two blondes struggled for a while but it was obvious Cais had the upper hand, he had Peeta pinned._

_Cais pulled a machete from behind him and held it towards the baker's neck and still kept his glare of pure hatred. Peeta turned his head to see Cato running towards the two until he was struck by an arrow to his chest causing him to tumble to the floor, he then turned his head to the other side to see Glimmer armed with her bow._

_He faced back to Cais and noticed someone standing behind with there head hung low but when he took a closer look they were standing but in fact hung from a tree branch and the person was Gale causing Peeta to thrash around trying to gain the upper hand but ultimately failing._

_The career seemed too grown bored and slashed Peeta's neck with the blade._

Peeta jumped up awake from his bed, his body was covered in sweat and his shirt clung to his chest with the amount he had been sweating. His breathing was heavy and panicked and his eyes felt sore and puffy and could feel streams rolling down his face.

The baker slowly dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom where he looked at himself in the mirror, he looked a complete mess, some hairs clung to his forehead. He cleaned himself up as best as he could before heading downstairs for something to eat when he was met by dimmed lights and Gale sitting in the dining room alone with a big smile across his face.

The hunter walked over to Peeta and placed something around his arm; it seemed to be a golden bangle with a mocking jay imprint. "Wow that is beautiful!" Peeta grinned.

"I also got you an ankle one too" The hunter held it up an almost identical bangle.

Peeta literally jumped up wrapping his legs around Gale's waist and kissed him with force and happiness. This was just what he needed, to know he felt safe now, he had his reassurance.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

**Okay I want to point out that the bracelet and the ankle bracelet have a few meanings behind them, maybe not yet but in the sequel I plan on writing. Oh and if you forgot who Cais was he was the one who held Peeta in a headlock on the cornucopia and killed by Cato and Gale.**

Peeta stood proudly with the bracelets around his arm and ankle. He was only dressed in a sweat filled white t-shirt and blue shorts but he didn't care.

The baker was interrupted by Katniss and Madge welcoming themselves into the home, Katniss noticed the two gold shining objects and inspected them, "Wow you took my advice Gale and it worked, good job" She pulled out a chair and sat down, Made stepped behind her.

"I could just imagine Peeta with a little black nose and whiskers" Made laughed which Katniss agreed and started to giggle.

"Wha?" The baker stared at them with great confusion.

"Gale has to agree with me here, you get all cuddly and clingy and you like shiny things, you really are just like a cat" Madge explained.

"Hey lets get him some ears and a tail" Katniss started hysterically laughing. Peeta pouted and folded his arms.

They four sat talking for hours, mainly involving cats until Peeta decided to go for a nap which Katniss quickly screamed "Cat nap"

Peeta dragged himself up the stairs, he had been feeling drained a lot lately making him take a few naps a day just to get his energy back, Gale seemed to understand and let him get on with it, but the baker wished Gale would join him for once but of course maybe he was just being a little bit selfish with that thought.

The man lay down and quickly fell asleep…

_He opened his eyes but was met with darkness, he felt like he was dangling, his right arm held up by a familiar feeling hand but he looked up to see it and couldn't see anything past his wrist._

_He was definitely being held up by this hand, there was nothing under his feet, the baker couldn't think of anything to say so he blurted the first words that came to his mind, "Help me up!" he cried, no reply, "Please help me!" He cried louder._

_After a few seconds of silence the familiar hand let go and Peeta began to fall, he screamed, he could feel the end coming, everything went dark._

_Peeta's eyes shot open but he wasn't at home, instead at Cato's mansion lying on a bed. He stood up and walked out of the room into the hallway of the manor, he spotted Cato standing at the other end. He ran over to the man and jumped to him but he went straight through and landed against the floor with full force. He slowly pulled himself to his feet and turned around, Cato was standing there with his back to him and arms folded, he felt, rejected, forgotten._

_Then he was back to falling and screaming but instead he could see faces staring down at him as he fell down the shaft of darkness._

He jumped up gasping for air once again covered in a layer of his sweat, but this time when he woke up he wasn't alone, Gale was sitting on the bed next to him and Katniss and Madge were standing beside him, the three were staring at him.

"Peeta are you alright!" Gale shuffled over next to him.

Peeta turned and faced the hunter and just stared for a few seconds while still gasping for breath, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom" Was all he could think to say, so he slowly got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Come on Peeta, come on come on" He kept mumbling to himself trying to pull together, the sweat on his shirt became greatly noticeable so in a few violent tugs he threw it across the room.

The baker grumbled before grabbing a towel and violently scrubbing to get rid of the sweat, the door swung open causing his head to shoot in that direction and he held a furious stare.

"Peeta what's up?" Gale asked stepping inside and closing the door.

"Nothing I'm fine, sorry if I worried you" Peeta attempted to place a convincing smile on his face but judging by the look on the hunters face it was a failed attempt.

"Peeta" Gale sighed stepping closer.

"Gale, forget it I want to go back to bed" Peeta frowned while rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Well, let me join you" Gale offered.

"I would like that" The baker nodded and smiled.

The two went back into there bedroom and Katniss and Madge had already left so they undressed and climbed under the covers. Peeta smiled and sighed, it was nice to fall asleep in the hunters embrace…

_Peeta was thrown against the wall and there lips were once again connected, tugging at each piece of there clothing being slowly removed with there lips still connected. He was picked up and lay on the bed and then straddled._

_He opened his eyes and stared up at Cato staring at him with seductive eyes, before crashing lips once again and undressing completely._

Peeta's eyes shot open, he had a sex dream… about Cato. He looked outside and the sun was still up so he had an idea, he quietly shuffled downstairs and picked up the phone, called Effie and managed to get Cato's number.

The baker took slow breaths; he had no idea what to say to Cato he just wanted to call him, so he slowly dialed and listening to the rings.

Meanwhile in district two Cato was taking a stroll through the garden of his manor, he had been feeling bored lately with nothing to do and hardly anyone to talk to but yet he didn't feel lonely. The sun was shining down on him, flowers gently blowing in the wind and birds singing in the distance, all was peaceful.

The man was walking and strutting with pride when suddenly he tripped over a rock and face planted the ground, he groaned and slowly got to his feet, his cheeks flushed pink and quickly glared around to see if anyone had noticed but gladly they didn't.

He got inside of the manor and heard the phone ringing so he darted towards it, "Hello?" He said picking up the phone.

"Hello?" A familiar voice nervously spoke.

"Peeta is that you?" Cato asked.

"Yeah" The baker sighed, "Its me"


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

A few month later and tensions were high, Katniss was due to drop any minute now and they still haven't found out if it's a boy or a girl but the lump seems to be rather large for just one child but they had been discussing names.

The girls name had been decided, Lilly-rose partially named after Prim. But the boys name had begun a huge debate since Katniss couldn't decide; Peeta had chosen "Reegus", Gale had said "Thorne", Effie suggested "Plume" and Haymitch had passed on "Flake" But of course Katniss didn't like ether of them but couldn't pick her own, she had even decided to call and ask Sage what he thought and after a long talk he had passed on "Finiss" But still Katniss wasn't pleased.

While the group were once again having one of there daily arguments in Peeta and Gale's dining room about the baby when Peeta slipped off into the kitchen and dialed Cato's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello Cato?"

"Oh Hey Peeta" He could tell Cato was smiling by the sound of his voice.

After a short convocation of 'how have you been?' Peeta decided to ask Cato if he had any baby names in mind.

"Hmm well let me think" Cato paused.

"Oh yeah sure take all the time in the world" Peeta rolled his eyes.

"How about Mitch or Kitch" Cato said proudly.

"Really Cato, really?" The baker sighed.

"Yes Peeta, really" Cato chuckled.

Peeta was about to speak again but he heard footsteps behind him, "Got go Cato bye" He slammed the phone down and spun around on his heels to see Katniss staring at him.

"Cato hm? How long has this been going on?" Katniss raised her brow and stepped forward.

"Katniss please don't tell Gale he gets really jealous really easy!" Peeta dropped to his knee's and begged.

There was a slight pause before a loud splash echoed through Peeta's ears, he lifted his head and in front of him was puddle, and he looked up at Katniss who had a rather odd expression. "Did you just pee yourself!" He shrieked backing away.

Katniss slowly shook her head, "My water just broke!" She screamed, the scrambling footsteps of everyone running towards the kitchen was like a heard of elephants running from a mouse.

There wasn't enough time for them to get to the hospital so they took her to Mrs. Everdeen, who was very willing to help in her daughter's child birth.

Katniss was lying on a table, she was surrounded by everyone, Peeta was holding her hand for support and Gale was standing behind the baker 'cheering her on'. The woman was screaming in complete agony now, she felt like it was going to last forever, her grip on Peeta's hand getting tighter and tighter.

"Your going perfect don't worry" Her mother attempted to support her.

Suddenly even more pain hit the woman like a ton of bricks and she screamed even louder crushing Peeta's hand in the instant causing the man to cry out.

"Gahh what the hell!" He cried almost sobbing.

"Just breath Peeta, you'll get through this!" Gale placed his hands on the baker's shoulders.

"Wrong person you idiot!" Katniss growled with a face of pure evil.

Haymitch stepped closer, "You're doing fine apparently sweetheart"

The woman growled, grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him close, her face once was again filled with pure hatred, "You shut your trap! I will grab that little thing you use to make these babies with and rip it straight off and then dip you in garlic, so don't you dare call me sweetheart!"

Haymitch squealed and scrambled back to the wall filled with pure terror.

"The babies almost out!" Effie smiled clapping her hands and jumping on the spot.

"Come on one final push Katniss" Peeta winced, still in pain from his hand.

"Alright here it is!" smiled. "And I have a… granddaughter!" She grinned wildly.

"Its Lily-rose!" Katniss smiled and sighed.

"Prim come on in and look at your niece!" Katniss' mother called, the young girl came running into the room.

But Katniss arched in pain as her body was filled with even more intense pain, Mrs. Everdeen quickly passed the baby to Effie who took it away with Prim.

"What!" She gasped.

"What is it mom?" Katniss cried.

"There's another one!" spoke with great shock.

"Twins!" Katniss screamed clutching Peeta's hand even tighter once again making him cry in pain.

The process was once again repeated until the baby came out after multiple painful screams from Katniss.

"It's my grandson!" leaped with joy.

"Grandson?" Katniss' expression dropped, "Let me see them both!" She called. They rushed the two twins into her arms and she smiled down at them.

They both had a small amount of hair already on there heads and big grey eyes staring at her, Lily-rose had bleach blonde hair like Haym-, Prim. But the boy, he had light brown hair and his grey eyes were very pale, his face filled with innocence.

"It reminds you of somebody doesn't it" Gale knelt down and smiled down at the children.

The woman looked at him and then smiled softly, "Yeah, it does, I think I'll name him… I'll name him Garland"

"Wasn't that the tribute from three?" Haymitch butted in but his only reply was glares from the three victors.

"Alright we better get you to the hospital now, Peeta, Gale will you pick up a few things and meet us there?" Mrs. Everdeen turned to the two men.

"Uh yeah sure" Gale nodded.

The group took Katniss and the newborn children off to the hospital while Peeta and Gale were give a list to gather 'some baby stuff' which had been dropped off at Katniss' house by the capitol, but while they were there Peeta decided to inform Cato quickly on the phone while Gale was upstairs.

Peeta stood staring into space thinking and clutching his hand which was still in pain, he was surprised by a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, "Surprise" Gale whispered in his ear.

"Its amazing isn't it?" Gale continued.

"What is?" Peeta questioned.

"How children are born" The hunter smiled.

"Tell that to my hand" Peeta frowned.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

**Alright last chapter guys D: But there will be a sequel so be sure to add on alert or keep an eye out for it :) If you feel like I haven't wrapped anything up just mention it in a review or a PM **

Weeks later Katniss was starting to get the hang of caring for children but she still of course had help since she was only sixteen. Her mother and Prim had been staying at the house for a week so far and most people visiting rarely in a group, to help or to see how the babies and Katniss doing.

Currently Peeta and Gale were visiting, the children were asleep and Katniss was lying on the sofa while the two men sat opposite.

"So how is it?" Peeta questioned.

"Exhausting, If I knew this was going to happen I would of kept my pants on" Katniss sighed.

"Lovely" Gale chuckled.

"Ive heard that before" The women groaned.

"So have I" Peeta giggled.

Katniss sighed and groaned into the sofa's material, she was tired but couldn't sleep.

"Don't you think you should at least face us?" Gale asked.

"No, can't be bothered" The women replied.

"Ahh look at the happy mother in her natural environment" Peeta chuckled.

"Shut the hell up" Katniss twisted her head and glared daggers.

Later on that day the two men had suggested they take care of the babies while Katniss takes a nap. Gale sat crossed legged on the floor playing with the twins, while Peeta stood in the kitchen making tea for the two men.

The blonde entered the room with the two steaming mugs in hand, he had to double take when he saw Gale lying on the ground and the children sat on his stomach.

"If you wanted to be on your back you could have asked" Peeta set the mugs on a table.

"That is disgusting" Gale rolled his eyes and slowly got up.

"You know you love me really" The blonde chuckled.

"Of course I do" Gale said as he rustled Peeta's hair.

"Isn't Stonfia's trial on in like a second?" Peeta remembered, Stonfia district twos old escort who revealed to have apparently committed crimes against the capitol and was being arrested, only capitol citizens got a trial if they weren't from the capitol they were tortured straight away. Her trial had been on wait for months now and it was finally time to find out the truth about her.

Peeta grabbed the remote and flicked the TV on; luckily the trial had just started. Each member of the capitol as brightly colored as guessed.

Two peacekeepers dressed in blue dragged a woman with her head hung down low; her blonde hair looked damaged and untidy. The camera spun around to reveal the woman face; it was Stonfia, her eyes filled with pain and fear. It was hard to recognize her without her bright clothes and evil smile.

Next the camera then turned to the judge, who was of course president snow. "So let this trial begin!" He called; everyone in the room fell silent and sat down.

"Stonfia, you have been accused of crimes against the capitol which consist of, arson, terrorist acts and theft from a games victor" Snow began.

"No it's not true! You" She stood up but before she could finish she was whipped by a peacekeeper and with a cry of pain she dropped back to her seat.

"We have traces and sources linking you to the destruction of the railways of the train holding the district twelve's victors"

"No! You set me up! You done it, you paid me to take the fall and now your betraying me!" She screamed while repeatedly being whipped.

"How dare you accuse me! Your kind and proud president!" Snow slammed his fist on the desk.

"You ruined me! You and all that group of terrorists! The only reason I joined is because you threatened me!" Stonfia yelled and screamed once again as she was being whipped.

"We shall follow on with our original plan, proceed to lobotomize her" President snow stood up and a crowd of peacekeepers flooded around Stonfia and dragged her away, her nails digging into the ground as she cried and screamed for help but one of the blue peacekeepers smacked her on the head with a baton, knocking her out.

"Wow" Was all the baker could say. He was unsure of what had just happened, it was certainly a biased trial, they didn't even give her a chance, and she was just put on the spot and then whisked away a second later.

"Did you guys see that!" Katniss yelled running downstairs and into the living room.

"Yeah" Gale muttered.

"I'm happy to see her put away" Katniss crossed her arms.

"Yeah but that trial was really unfair" Peeta frowned.

"The capitols unfair, I think we've all learned that" The women replied, and she had a point.

"I agree with Katniss" Gale sighed.

"Anyway where are my two demon children?" Katniss sighed and picked up Lily, Gale then followed but picked up Garland. The two took the children to bed and then came back downstairs.

A knock at the door caused Peeta to jump from his seat and spill the tea, he grumbled and groaned as the man made his way to the front door and opened it. He was met by the sight of a peacekeeper holding a white envelope. "Here" The peacekeeper shoved it into Peeta's hands and walked away.

The scent of roses and blood filled his nostrils from the envelop, "Katniss look at this!" He yelled. Written on the front of the envelop was 'from president snow himself'.

The three sat at the table and opened the letter and red it out loud.

_Dear district twelve victors,_

_I was surprised by your victories as was the rest of the capitol, but I would like to inform you that you will be our main focus of our games next year, as you know it shall be the quarter quell and it will be something special._

_I demand that the two men volunteer, yes if you don't you will go on trial, I'm sure you saw today's trial of Stonfia yes? You wouldn't want that to happen to you two now would you?_

_Don't worry, your other fellow victors will be well a where very soon about these but of course it's up to chance for those. Will you have to kill your allies once again the arena? I certainly hope so…_

_President C. Snow_

"So there are still much worse games to play…"

**The end…**

**Well there you go, its finally the end, I will hopefully write the sequel soon enough but I want to finish my other story first 'Baby blues' well reviews will be loved and I want to know what you guys thought of this in the end and like I said if you need anything cleared up I'd be happy to explain **


End file.
